


Slave

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies), NCIS, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Gideon, F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Mutants no powers, Nipple Piercings, Owner!Reid, Past Abuse, Physical Mutations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave!Hotch, Slave!Remy, Slavery is norm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, painful past, post WWIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 150 years after WWIII. A robust slave trade sprang up in the intervening years as America was slowly recovering. New city-states sprang up and pocket governments were being formed. Dr. Spencer Reid is a wealthy farm owner and business man. He has been looking for someone to help him with his business. When none of the free candidates met his criteria he did the thing that he vowed not to ever do, he bought a slave. He didn't expect to start to have feelings for the man but he wasn't sure if anything could ever come of it, Aaron's life has been hell and Spencer isn't sure if even he can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Spencer was sitting there at his desk contemplating the worst thing that he’s ever done in his life, buying another human being. He’s never agreed with the slave trade that sprang up in the last 150 years after WWIII almost decimated much of the United States. He was born at a time when many areas were recovering and small cities and pocket governments were springing up. He was considered one of the smartest men around and it showed. He owned several acres of land in what was once known as Virginia. He needed someone to help him manage his estate as well as help with financial matters. Not that he couldn’t do it, he could but he was away a lot of the time doing research into food production, animal husbandry and environmental clean-up. He wanted to learn all of these things to help make his farms better, and in turn bring the area back to life. He sat back and stared at the picture and felt sick to his stomach that he was contemplating doing what he had at one time vowed never to do. Leaning over he pressed a button and called for his most trusted employee, Derek Morgan.

“What do you think Derek?” Spencer sat back while Derek read through the bio that was on the auction site. 

“I know you don’t want to do this Reid, but we haven’t been able to find someone with the knowledge you are looking for. This Aaron Hotchner seems to be the best candidate.” 

Derek sat back and watched his boss as a myriad of emotions passed over him. Taking a deep breath and resigning himself to what he was about to do he placed his bid.


	2. Metting Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Reid meets the man he bought and comes to wonder just what the man has gone through

“Dr. Reid, there’s a vehicle outside. The driver says he has a slave he’s dropping off for you?”

“That’s a person Anderson and his name is Aaron Hotchner,” Spencer growled at his gate security. “Let them through.”   
A few minutes’ later two heavily armed men were dragging a tall, dark-haired man into his house. The man was in rags and it made Reid’s blood boil, however he didn’t want to start an incident so he waited it out. 

“Dr. Reid, you have a few documents to sign and a monetary transfer to confirm. Also if you don’t already have one the auction house has provided you with a programmable collar.” One of the armed men held out a tablet with the requested information in one hand and the collar in the other. When he finished he handed the tablet back to the guard and refused to touch the collar. Spencer never took his eyes off of Aaron’s and what he saw there was cold fury. Reid didn’t blame him, if he had been sold and passed around like some kind of object he honestly didn’t know how he would react. 

“You can take off the restraints now gentlemen,” Reid told the guards. The men looked at each other then back at Reid.

“Dr. Reid, I’m not sure that is a good idea. He put two guards in the hospital as we were trying to restrain him. He almost killed one of the physicians. He’s lucky you bought him or else he would have gone right to prison.”

Reid turned a deadly glare onto the guards and said through gritted teeth, “I said to take the restraints off of this man. He is a human being and deserves respect.”

“It’s you’re funeral sir,” The guards walked back to the entrance so they could make a hasty retreat if they needed to, then hit the button that made the restraints fall away. As soon as they hit the floor Aaron moved fast and he had Spencer pinned to a wall with his hand wrapped around the other man’s throat.

“If you fucking touch me or force your goddamn cock up my ass I’ll kill you, you pansy assed freak. I don’t even care anymore, I’m done.” That cold fury Reid had seen actually broke his heart. What had been done to this man to cause such hate and anger to practically vibrate through his body? 

“Please, Mr. Hotchner,” Reid chocked out, “Let me go, I’ll explain.” Aaron squeezed harder around Reid’s neck and his air was slowly being cutoff. This man was much stronger than Reid thought he would be.

“I don’t care about my life anymore so let this be a warning you even try to touch me sexually then the both of us are dead. Do you understand?” 

Reid shook his head in understanding and it was a few minutes before Aaron finally stood back and let Reid go. Collapsing in a chair he took great big gulps of air till his breathing evened out once more. The guards had stayed back and finally Reid motioned for them to leave. They shook their heads but were secretly glad to be rid of the hostile slave.

“Please sit down Mr. Hotchner,” Reid motioned for him to sit in a chair. He took a moment to call into the kitchen to have some food and coffee to be brought to his study. He didn’t’ say anything else till a tray with sandwiches, fresh fruit and some mixed vegetables was sat before them. A carafe of coffee was also placed on the desk with cups.

“Are you hungry?” Reid waved towards the food and watched as Aaron slowly took a sandwich and despite the hunger pangs that Reid clearly heard the other man took a hesitant bite. Reid stood and grabbed a plate and placed a sandwich and some fruit on it then sat back down. He munched on the sandwich to show Aaron there was no ill will towards him. 

Even though he wanted to devour everything in sight Aaron ate the first sandwich then had his fill of some of the fruits and vegetables. He tried the coffee and frowned. He’d only ever been given tea or filtered water and had never had anything like the drink he was tasting. It was bitter, but smooth and after a few sips found he liked it. He didn’t verbalize his enjoyment and he kept his expression neutral. He learned many years ago to acknowledge something he liked meant that it could be taken away from him in punishment. 

“Everything on that tray we grow across several acres of land that I own Mr. Hotchner. I am often away studying new food sources, ways to grow abundant crops, animals that would make a good source of protein and seeking general information on the history of our planet before the war changed everything. I read that you know a great deal about property law as well as other types of law. I also see that you had been a highly paid accountant with your first owner and he paid for your schooling.”

Aaron just stared at Reid not confirming or denying anything. He wasn’t sure what this owner wanted of him but he was going to make damn sure that this Dr. Reid was going to be his last, one way or another.

“I don’t know what has happened to you Aaron but I promise you that here you are safe and free. If I could somehow take out the inhibitor I would but no one has been able to figure it out. It’s extremely sophisticated and the scientist that created it is dead and his notes lost. This is actually an area of research that I have one of my teams working on. I don’t like slavery any more than you do-“

“Yet you bought me. What does that say about you Dr.” His voice was hard as he just stared at his new owner.

“It says that I am a weak man Aaron. It says that even though I hate slavery I had no choice. None of the people who came looking for the position I am offering were qualified enough. You will get compensation in wages, your hours will be from 7 am to 5 pm with an hour lunch break. You are entitled to two coffee breaks. I have an office set-up for you with access to the net. I won’t restrict you on buying privileges. As long as you have money in your account you can buy whatever you like. There will be occasion for you to accompany me on my trips for your evaluation and assessment of whatever I am researching. I’d like input on whether you think my research would be viable. You will have your own room with a lock on the inside of the door and your own wardrobe. Weekends are also your own and every other Friday you’ll have off as well. Do you understand?”

Aaron was staring at him in shock, “My own room?”

“Yes. I will never ask you to share my room or my bed. That is not what I need or want. You have control over who comes in or out of your room and if any member of my staff thinks to get even remotely sexual with you I will have them removed from my employ. Unless you have invited that person to your bed that is.”

Aaron looked away and with a shaking hand he picked-up another sandwich and started eating. He was not going to show emotion to this man, he was not going to let his walls down, no matter how well he was treated. He knew better. Some owners started out this way, kind words, good food but he knew it could quickly change in a minute.

“Can I bathe please?” He bowed his head in supplication like he’d been taught over the years.

“Of course. And please, take some of these sandwiches for later,” Reid stood and Aaron stood with him. Warily he took two of the sandwiches and no more. “Follow me,” Reid showed him to a large wing of the old-fashioned ranch style house. He opened a door and led Aaron inside. “You have three rooms. The bedroom is through there, with the bathroom, which is ensuite. Then you have this sitting room. If you don’t like any of the furniture, I can have it changed around with another one of the rooms. Why don’t you take your shower and take the rest of the day for yourself. We’ll get started tomorrow with your duties.” Reid hadn’t expect Aaron to strip off his clothes right there and then and what he saw made him swear under his breath. The myriad of scars along the man’s body had Reid’s blood boiling. Yet at the same time the lean defined muscles and golden tanned skin had him swallowing hard. Despite the map of scars the man was beautiful but Reid needed to get that out of his mind and quickly. 

Among the scars were many tattoos, one in which was quite exquisite and he was staring just a little too long when he heard a low snarl.

“Oh I ah I’m sorry, just that phoenix tattoo on your leg. It’s rather exquisite,” Reid blushed as he ducked his head.

Aaron quirked up a brow as he watched the Doctor, “My last owner he had a woman named Lila. She was known for her drawings and a few of us wanted a reminder of her. Her work was often shown worldwide but she never saw a penny of the proceeds,” Aaron dared Reid to challenge what he was saying and when the man just stood there, listening Aaron continued, “Jason found it amusing to let his slaves have body art so he let us pick out what we wanted. Is there anything else or are you done gawking?” 

“No, nothing else I’ll ah leave you to it. If you want anything to eat or drink just dial 1 on the house comm and the kitchen will bring you whatever you want.”

“Clothes?” Aaron asked with a hard edge to his voice. It wouldn’t be the first time that an owner wanted to keep him naked, though he hoped to hell that wasn’t the case here.

“Oh, right,” Reid walked over to the cabinet in the back of the room and opened it to reveal a series of boxes. “Underwear, socks, sleep pants, t-shirts, something called jeans, it was something people wore on old earth. I’m told they are very comfortable.”

Aaron knotted his brow as he looked at the cabinet, “Um, I, thank you,” He didn’t really know what to say. No one had given him so much, which made him even more worried.

“Well, I’ll be going. There are books on the shelves and the viewer has some old restored vids if you’d like to watch anything.” Reid smiled and walked out of the room leaving the handsome Aaron Hotchner to his own devices.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron stood there staring. He was confused by the beautiful Doctor Reid. The man seemed confident in the study but then in the room he was shy. He never tried to touch him and left him alone. Aaron was off kilter as he made his way into the bathroom. 

When he walked in he stopped and stared. This wasn’t like any bathroom he’d been in before. A large tub with some kind of multiple spouts were all along one side of the rectangle. A large glass shower was to the left of the tub and a sink and toilet to the right. It was spacious and not at all what he was used to. There was a tall cabinet with fluffy looking cloths in it. He pulled one out and almost sighed at how soft it felt.

“This can’t be a towel,” He said to himself as he set the fabric off to the side. On the back of the door there hung a robe of deep blue and made of the same material as the towels. “None of this is real. This is all for show, I can’t let myself want this.” He voiced out loud as he took hesitant steps to the shower. It wasn’t above an owner to put hideous traps between a shower or bathtub and a slave. Finding nothing that would hurt him Aaron slowly turned on the water. He almost jumped back in surprise as water came out of not one, not two but three shower heads. Reaching a hand out he checked the temperature of the water and was surprised it maintained a consistent warmth. He stepped in and slowly made the water warmer. When he had it as hot as he could stand he stood under the pulse pounding heads and cried. They were silent tears of a moment’s relief. He didn’t believe any of this kindness for one moment but for one night at least he had a reprieve. He was again surprised that the water didn’t shut-off, turn ice cold, or scalding hot because he took too long. There was no time limit, at least this time there wasn’t.

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed the towel and almost sighed against the softness. After he was dry he put the robe around him and stepped back out of the bathroom then stopped. He was alone. There was no one there which he half expected there to be. He moved to the door and true to Dr. Reid’s word the lock was on the inside. Slowly he turned it and let out the breath he was holding when he heard the lock snick shut. He stood there for a moment waiting for the trick and nothing happened. He frowned again as he stepped back from the door and moved to the cabinet and pulled on soft natural fiber boxers and a t-shirt. He also grabbed a pair of sleep pants and put them on. Walking over to the shelves he looked through the many books that had been salvaged from what looked like around the world. There were a few new ones and Aaron was impressed. New books cost a fortune so most people had to rely on the salvaged books that were in buried libraries, schools, churches and other buildings. Abandoning the bookcases he moved to the viewer and turned it on. Scrolling through the titles he found one that looked interesting, Die Hard. He chuckled at the title and thought it was a little too close to how his own life had gone. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to sit and watch. 

Aaron didn’t realize how much time had passed when he looked over at the time keeper on the dresser. It wasn’t night yet but he was tired. The day had been stressful and confusing. He had enjoyed the videos and he even took a book off the shelf and read for a while. Slaughterhouse Five it was called and Aaron found he was quite lost in the story. When he started to yawn he decided to lie down and take a nap. 

Several hours later there was a knock on his door. Aaron shot out of bed and for a moment he was terrified.

“Aaron, I just wanted to know if you wanted dinner,” Reid called out to him.

Slowly he got up off the bed and opened up the door. He stared at the man standing there and waited.

“We ah, we’re having steaks, wanted to see if you’d like to join us,” Reid asked Aaron.

Aaron furrowed his brow as he watched Reid.

“What is it?” Reid wanted to reach out and lay a hand on Aaron to reassure him but he knew it wouldn’t be welcomed.

“You confuse me and I don’t trust this, any of this. Why? Why are you being this kind?” He growled out as he frowned deeply.

“Everyone deserves kindness Aaron. I know there are many unkind people out there. I don’t know what’s happened to you but I promise you, there are no tricks, no traps what you see is what you get.” Reid hoped that he could gain this man’s trust but he knew it was going to be a long uphill battle.

“What do you want me to wear?” The hard edge was back in his voice, here it comes Aaron thought.

“Whatever you want. All that’s required is pants and a shirt.” Spencer stood there watching the dark haired man.

Going to the cabinet Aaron pulled off the sleep pants and pulled on a pair of the jeans. They felt weird, the fabric thick but surprisingly comfortable. Opening another box he saw colored t-shirts, he pulled out a blue one and put it one.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Spencer strode into the room and Aaron stiffened but his owner kept going. He pulled open a door, “Shoes, I am so sorry I forgot to show you the closet.   
Slacks and button down shirts. Men used to wear something called a tie but I hate them so I don’t require you to wear them but I have quite a few here if you want to try them out. You can pull up instructions on how to tie it around your neck from the vid monitor in the closet.” Aaron slowly went to the closet and saw a pair of sandals. He pulled them out and quickly slipped them on. 

He had waited all day for his owner to come and put on the traditional slave collar, but it never happened. He was wondering if Dr. Reid was going to do the household ceremony announcing his acquisition and publicly collaring him. He would wait the man out to see what was going to happen.

“Come on, before Morgan burns the food,” The man’s tone was light as he was led out to the side of the house and into a manicured back yard.

Aaron stood stock still just outside the door when he looked to the table with other people there.

“Come on, its okay Aaron. This is just some of my closest staff. The people I trust the most. They are like family to me.” Reid smiled as he looked around the table and his grin got even bigger when a toe-headed little boy ran over.

“Uncle Spencer,” The boy cried out as he latched on to Reid’s leg.

“Henry,” Reid lifted the boy up and held him in his arms. When he turned back to Aaron he saw that the older man had gone sheet white.

Putting the boy down Reid told him to go to his mother. “Aaron, are you alright?”

“I, I, I can’t, please can I go to my room? I promise tomorrow I’ll do whatever you want. You can even collar me but please don’t, I can’t-“ His breathing was shallow and he kept swallowing hard as he stared at the child.

“Aaron I told you, you have complete freedom here,” Reid was worried for Aaron because he suddenly didn’t look good. The man stumbled back inside and bolted to his room.

“Oh god Spence, that poor man,” The pretty blonde looked over at her boss. She could see what no one else could and if broke her heart as she held her son close.

“I don’t understand what happened JJ,” Reid sighed as he sat heavily on a chair.

“Spence,” JJ reached across and grabbed Reid’s hand, “That man was a father and either his son is gone or was taken from him.”

“That wasn’t in his bio,” Reid looked up at the woman who handled his PR.

“Spence, they don’t talk about the children of slaves. It’s a terrible dirty little secret. Sometimes slaves are forced to have sex with each other so they can procreate. The owners then decide who gets to keep them or if they sell them off to others.” 

Reid looked horrified, “So you think he had a son that was taken from him? That’s horrible Jayje, why would anyone do that, these are people,” Spencer shouted as guilt settled in his own stomach over what he’s done himself. 

JJ often wondered how her boss could be so smart, kind and compassionate but so naïve at the same time.

“Spence, it’s happening every day. I know some city-states have shut down and outlawed their slave houses but not enough of them have. We need to do some more PR work on that and we need to spin you buying a slave. This isn’t going to go over well with your followers,” JJ had tried to talk her boss out of buying a slave but after the countless interviews she knew he was running out of options.

“I know JJ and we’ll work on it this week,” Spencer looks around the table at his most loyal inner circle. “Elle, Anderson I want you two to investigate quietly see if you can find out any information about a son and what might have happened to him. Morgan I need you to get with your contacts and find me Aaron’s complete history. I want to know every buyer and I want to know what happened to him.”

“Of course Pretty Boy. I might have to get Black Queen involved.” Morgan smiles as he flips the steak on the outdoor grill.

“Do it, I want to know it all,” Spencer growled as he stalked off to his study which meant for everyone else to leave him alone for a while.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds out what it is that Spencer wants from him and makes a promise that in the end could be devastating if it was ever broken.

The next morning Aaron woke-up with a terrible headache. He slowly got up off the bed and took a chance on the shower and it went much like the evening before but this time he was quick about it. He pulled on fresh underwear, which was quite the treat, then looked over the many slacks that were hanging in the closet. Pulling out a plain dark blue pair he put them on along with a dark blue button down shirt. When he turned to look in the mirror he was surprised by how good he looked and felt. He’d never had anything this nice, well not since Dave and he wouldn’t let himself think about his first owner. The only man to have ever showed him love and kindness, it always hurt too much to think about the man that had been like a father to him. He breathed deep to help calm the storm of emotions raging inside him. When he calmed down he decided to look at the ties that Dr. Reid had shown him and was intrigued. He pulled up the teaching vid and found out how to wear one of the unique accessories. He looked through them and picked out one that had a bright swirl pattern. Tying it like the vid had instructed he stepped back and was surprised by the effect. Satisfied he closed the vid and then picked out a pair of dress shoes. He was again surprised at how comfortable the slide-in shoes were and he was rather amused by the tassels.

Standing up he took another deep breath preparing himself for the inevitable. He walked into the dining room and found most of the people from the night before there around the table. He frowned and bowed his head then walked up to Reid and knew his place. He walked forward then knelt down next to Reid and waited.  
Reid couldn’t take his eyes off the man. He had put on one of the ties and it had done amazing things which Reid wasn’t prepared to think about. Aaron Hotchner cleaned up well and Reid was startled by his response to the man. He was working to keep his breathing under control he didn’t want to scare Aaron so he kept his expression neutral. He was startled when Aaron dropped to his knees next to him. He looked up at JJ with a terrified look on his face. JJ kept telling him with her eyes to talk to the man.  
Finally Reid cleared his throat and looked down at Aaron.

“Um Aaron, what are you doing?” Reid didn’t really understand what was going on.

“Waiting for your punishment. I ran out last night when you so generously asked me to dinner,” Aaron’s voice betrayed his supplication and Reid was at a loss for words.

“Aaron, you did nothing wrong. Please, get up. I’m sure you’re hungry and we have breakfast laid out.” Aaron finally looked at him and his brow was once again furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t understand you,” Aaron said quietly as he stood up. His face pinked as shame crawled up his spine. He tried to hide his face but he knew it was a lost cause.  
Reid closed his eyes and cursed under his breath yet again. It was times like this that he really hated his fellow human beings.

“I’m not going to hurt you Aaron. I’ll never punish you, and I am certainly not going to collar you if you think that is what was going to happen. Please, help yourself to some breakfast and then we’ll talk.” 

Aaron just sighed and went over to the table that held the food. He picked up a plate and served himself some eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and some of the fresh home baked bread. Pouring some more of that coffee he had enjoyed from the day before he sat down in one of the chairs and started to eat.

Reid let him finish his breakfast before clearing his throat, “So Aaron I’d like to introduce you to the rest of my closest staff. I have Derek Morgan, he mostly works security and has been my right-hand man for about ten years now. This is Jennifer Jareau, everyone calls her JJ. She’s the one who puts a spin on the mag and vid reporters, my PR person. Next to Morgan is Elle Greenaway, she’s my investigator. She’s the one that goes out and finds me interesting things for me to study. She’s my first contact for locals and if the area is safe for me to travel to. You’ll meet Emily Prentiss later in the week as she is currently out running some errands for me.”

“Good morning,” Aaron averted their eyes but was polite. He was so far out of his element here and he had no idea how he was supposed to act. Nothing was going like it had with any other owner and it was throwing him off.

“Good morning Aaron,” JJ smiled at him and that smile almost made him want to weep. She was beautiful and the kindness in her eyes almost hurt him to look at.  
The rest of the group stayed quiet because they were taken aback by the emotion that flashed across Aaron’s face. They ate in silence then Reid dismissed all but Aaron.

“Come on I’ll show you to your office,” Reid walked in front of Aaron and showed him to a room next to Reid’s study. Again the space was large and looked comfortable. There was a couch on one wall and shelves on another. A large desk with a computer sat waiting to be used. Cabinets lined the opposite wall from the couch and bookshelves. Aaron assumed this is where Reid kept all of his paper filing.

“Please sit. I’ve already had my system keyed to let you in. All you have to do is some voice training if you want to use voice commands.” Aaron sat down and tuned on the monitor. He spent a few minutes giving voice commands to the system and when he was satisfied he sat back in the chair and looked over at Reid.

“Dr. Reid, what is it exactly you need me to do?” Reid got up and went to a cabinet and pulled out several files. Then with his tablet he pulled up a 3D visual of the schematics of his properties.

“Like I mentioned yesterday I have been working trying to find new sources of food. Or technically I’m searching for what is known as heirloom plants. The fruits that we had yesterday and for breakfast this morning are heirloom and fairly close to original. The tomatoes are also heirloom. Some of the vegetables we still don’t have names for because they are newer and many scientists believe that they are natural hybrids that started to manifest several years after the war. I know my farms and hot houses could be more efficient. I’ve been literally flying blind and all of this has been trial and error.”

Aaron studied the farms and several things came to mind and he made some notes as he went. Reid watched in fascination as Aaron studied intensely each and every section of his farms. The man closely scrutinized every section of land and Reid saw the intelligence behind the eyes. This was the moment he knew he had made the right decision.  
“Do you have soil and water reports for each parcel?” Aaron asked as he kept working.

Reid got up and pulled out his latest reports on the soil and water testing across all parcels of land. Aaron took the report and studied it closely.

“In my bio it doesn’t mention that I also have degrees in agriculture and husbandry does it?”

“No, it just mentions the accounting and law degrees,” Reid waited patiently.

Aaron finally put his pen down and studied Dr. Reid for a long time. He took a deep breath and made a decision before he spoke again.

“I was a legacy slave to the Rossi family 35 miles north of here. Enzo Rossi was the patriarch and he had control of one of the largest vineyards in the South East. He wasn’t mean and he didn’t ask more from his people than what they were willing to give. He wasn’t necessarily kind either, more like indifferent. He let families stay together, gave his slaves a small stipend and a house each. Everyone was allowed enough room to grow their own vegetables and have a few fowl for eggs and meat. It at least wasn’t horrific and my parents were good people. When I was five Enzo died of a massive stroke. The family was in chaos and it allowed for marauders to gain entrance to the vineyards. My parents were killed in the fight. When all was said and done half of the slaves died in the raid.” Aaron stood and poured himself a glass of water to clear his throat before he continued.

“David Rossi, Enzo’s middle son came out of the fighting, both with the marauders and with his family, the victor. He wanted to free the slaves, but like you he didn’t know how to remove the inhibitors. What he did do is offer them fair wages for work. We had an incredible amount of freedom. Myself and two other children were orphaned. Dave took me in and became a surrogate father to me. He let me go to school. He also had his inker give me my first tattoo when I was ten to cover-up the inhibitor. It let me go to school without having to answer a lot of questions. I graduated high school at fourteen and went to University the next year. When I left at nineteen I had four degrees, agriculture, husbandry, accounting and property and corporate law. He also took me around the world. Anywhere and everywhere was a learning experience. I loved him greatly.” Aaron blinked back the wetness in his eyes. He was not going to cry and show any vulnerability in front of this man.

“We were proud of the wines that we were producing. Not just grape wines, but other fruits we experimented with and found several that produced wonderful results. Our Pear and Peach wines won several awards worldwide. Then, another raid and Dave was killed. His last ex-wife, he hadn’t had a chance to take her name off of any of the property, she sold everything, took the money and left.” Aaron sat back down and closed his eyes against the memories of the happiest years of his life.

“I’m sorry Aaron,” It wasn’t lost on Reid that Aaron had meant all of the slaves had been sold as well. “I don’t understand why you are telling me this, you didn’t have to.”

“Because Dr. Reid one of your parcels sits very near the Rossi Winery which is currently for sale. If you were to buy it, and this parcel here, you will have controlling interest in this whole area. It also means you would have a larger area to protect against raids. But, it would be worth it. You could sell the house and this section that was the slave quarters, or you could tear them all down and develop that land yourself. My advice would be to offload the housing part and just keep the Winery. But, you would need to go out there and check the conditions of the land and the crops.”

Reid looked at the schematics and knew that Aaron was right. He would have a bigger controlling interest in the area and that meant an even bigger political voice. He furrowed his brow as he calculated what it would take and he agreed that selling off the houses and that part of the land was the better idea.

“Pack a bag Aaron, we are going out to the area to check it out. I’m going to call my surveyor to help me come up with a counter-offer.” He had a plan in mind but he wanted to see the property before he put it in place.

“You, you want me to go with you?” He had thought Reid was kidding about the possible travel. An incentive to gain his trust, he hadn’t believed it for one second.

“Of course I do. It’s part of the employment package for you. I told you yesterday,” Reid sat back down and pulled out his tablet to make arrangements for them to survey the winery. He knew it would take a few days and he didn’t want to drive back and forth, though it was doable if they had to.

Again Aaron was confused by Reid. He just shook his head and went back to reading soil and water reports and put his confusion aside. He got lost in the work and didn’t notice when Reid kept looking up at him and smiling.

“I’m looking at your distribution of crops and I’m sorry to say that you may need to start moving them around. Most will survive and you won’t lose anything if done correctly but I can show you a more efficient way of growing.” 

Spencer moved closer to the desk and asked Aaron to show him what he had in mind. 

“These squashes need room, but these can be grown in very tight quarters. If, after harvest, you move them to this parcel over here you’ll be able to grow several of the squashes all in one area. The crops you have there already are single harvest so you’ll be able to plant them wherever you want. Here you have strawberries. Each plant only has a two year life span. Strawberries are also an excellent companion crop. You can grow them quite close together with another fruit and they would do quite well. We would often plant strawberries in-between the grapevines. They help the soil and after their second year made an excellent fertilizer. Here you have several vine crops and those look quite sustainable I’d keep them as is, but I would rotate them. That’s another thing you haven’t done, crop rotation is extremely important to keep the soil not only intact but nutrient rich as well. The older plants it would be a good idea to recycle out. Keep the roots but the sprouted plants would make excellent compost. There’s more. I’ll write up a report and go over it with you in depth. It’s going to take a lot of work but if you get in the habit now of rotation, you’ll have better yields all around.”

Reid smiled at Aaron because this was exactly what he needed. Someone to tell him what he was doing right and what he was doing wrong. He made several notes then told Aaron he was going to work in his study for a while. When he got up he turned back to the other man.

“I’ll make the arrangements for us to drive to the Winery tomorrow. We’ll probably stay a few days out there because it’ll be easier than driving back and forth.” Reid smiled again and moved off to do research into Winery values.

Aaron was rooted to his chair. That smile had caught him off guard and he didn’t know what to do about it. He had been in Dr. Spencer Reid’s home for only a day and he was already turned inside out. Shaking himself out of his revere he went back to work. 

After getting the report ready on his recommendations for crop rotations and a five-year plan written up he sent it to Reid’s files for him to look over. Next he pulled up the accounting books and got started on that. After a couple of hours going over the Dr.’s financials Aaron looked up to see Reid coming into his office.

“It’s time for lunch Aaron,” Reid smiled at him again.

“Oh, ah okay,” He frowned again because he wasn’t used to a second meal. Often he was lucky to get either breakfast or lunch. He was rarely served an evening meal, unless it was   
a reward for sharing his owner’s bed and he didn’t want to think about that part of his life. Quite frankly he was fine if he never had to have sex again.

Reid again wanted to curse those that had hurt the handsome older man. When he stood up Reid was again taken aback at how good the man looked in the clothes he had bought him. He had to put those thoughts aside because he was still trying to build up trust with this man.

They walked back into the dining room and Aaron again saw one of the tables laden with food and a part of him was angry. He knew it was irrational anger but he was angry anyway.

“Aaron, you okay?” Reid saw the cold fury was back in Aaron’s eyes but he wasn’t sure what he did to deserve it.

“All this food, yet you don’t even eat a fourth of what’s laid out,” He wanted to cross his arms over his chest, but he knew from experience that a dominant stance would be cause for punishment. He didn’t care what Dr. Reid told him he knew that one day it was coming and Aaron wanted to be prepared.

“When we’re done it’s taken to the ranch house so the rest of my crew can eat. We take lunch in shifts and nothing goes to waste.” Morgan took pity on Reid and explained how the food worked.

“Every meal?” Aaron looked between the two men and waited for an answer.

“Every meal. No one, and I mean no one goes hungry around here. If there is anything left we take it to the local shelter where they divvy up for those who haven’t found work.” Morgan continued. Reid just stared at Aaron and waited.

“That’s not been your experience has it?” Reid itched to reach out and touch the man in front of him but he held back again. He wasn’t sure what Aaron would do if someone touched him in this moment.

Aaron’s face darkened as he turned his attention fully on the Dr.

“Some would make a show of caring. One man would make me sit and watch while his family ate, throwing scraps at me like I was a mutt. If I refused to eat, I’d get punished. If I did eat I’d get punished. So Dr. Reid if I am having trouble trusting all of this, trusting you, you know why.” JJ looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Aaron felt bad for putting them there but he didn’t think these people knew the depths of cruelty that was out there in the world.

Reid closed his eyes a moment to reign in his own emotions before he looked back up at Aaron.

“I don’t go back on my word Aaron. There is nothing you could do that would make me hurt you, ever.” Reid knew what those words might do to the man standing in front of him and he was prepared. 

Aaron launched at him and slammed him face first into the table. Morgan jumped up but Reid kept telling him to back off. Pinning Reid down Aaron leaned down close to Reid’s ear.

“Don’t make promises to me you can’t keep and don’t fuck with me. I told you, I no longer care. If I die right now there’s no one who would give two fucks if I die, not you, not that pretty blonde over there, no one, so don’t play around with me Dr.” Aaron growled as he held Reid down. It was a tense few minutes before he let the man go. Standing up Aaron waited for it and when nothing happened other than Reid righting himself. He growled out in frustration.

“I don’t understand you,” He yelled. “I provoked you, you should be strapping me down taking your ounce of flesh what do you want from me?” He wasn’t going to let the tears spill that were in his eyes.

“Aaron,” Reid stepped forward and took a chance by laying a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. He didn’t back off when Aaron flinched at the touch, “Nothing more than someone who can help me get my businesses in order. You can, if you let me, let us find a home here.”

“Don’t make me want this, just,” Aaron swallowed hard as he stared at Reid, “Don’t.” He pulled away and retreated back to his office and buried himself in work.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron didn’t notice when JJ slipped in and left a plate of food for him. She watched the man work for a while and her heart broke at what he had been put through in his life. When Aaron didn’t acknowledge her she slipped back out and went to find her boss.

She found him in his favorite spot in the library and curled up into his side. 

“You have to give him time Spence. He is not going to trust anything you do for him easily,” Spencer put the book he was reading aside and wrapped an arm around his best friend.

“I know. I saw his scars Jayje and it made me so sad. He really expects a trick or punishment at the end of everything I do. I wish there was something I could do to show him that he’s safe here.”

“I think you are doing it. It’s going to take time Spence, he has been so abused in his life and losing his child, I can’t even imagine what that did to him.” JJ looked up into the sad face of her boss. Her fingers ghosted over the blossoming bruise on his cheek. Sitting up she kissed his good cheek then turned to leave.  
A few hours later Aaron had found Reid in the library and he approached him carefully.

“Here, thought you could use this,” Aaron held out an old-fashioned ice pack. As soon as Reid took it Aaron flinched back and looked off to the side.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron turned to leave but Reid called out to him to stay. 

“Aaron, if I have to draw up a contract between us I will. I mean every word I say. You are safe here. No one will raise a hand to you or harm you in anyway.” Reid put the ice pack to his face and it started to feel better after a few minutes.

“I’m just having trouble believing that this is real,” Aaron kept his eyes on Reid, “I’ve been sold to men that made me believe that I wouldn’t be hurt. That what they were giving me was real only to wake-up a day, a month or in Jason’s case, a year later to have it all be taken away. I’m sorry Dr. Reid if I am having trouble trusting you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry Aaron. I want to earn your trust. I want you to know that I won’t hurt you,” Reid took a deep breath before he asked his next question. He wasn’t sure how Aaron was going to react so he braced himself.

“Tell me about your son,” Reid waited with closed eyes and bated breath for the violence but when none came he opened his eyes to see Aaron sitting there with silent tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just last night and JJ I thought-“

Aaron held up a hand for Reid to stop. Taking several shallow breaths he got his emotions under control.

“As I said before my last owner was Jason. Jason Gideon. He,” Aaron’s jaw clicked as he tried to get his anger under control. He didn’t understand why he kept telling this man little parts of his past. He had never done that with anyone before but looking into the beautiful eyes of Dr. Reid, Aaron felt he could tell this man anything and it was a little disconcerting. “He liked to force his male slaves to stud,” Aaron looked away before he continued, “One of the women, I don’t even remember her name was pregnant with my child. She died in childbirth and I was given the boy to raise. For five years it didn’t matter what was happening to me, I had Jack. He made my life worth something. I knew I shouldn’t have let my guard down. I knew it couldn’t last and one night when I was sleeping he was taken away and sold. I went crazy and almost killed two of my guards. Jason had a choice, send me to jail or sell me. Since I was his favorite and worth a lot of money he ‘spared me’ his words and sold me. It’s actually illegal to kill an educated slave and I always garner top dollar,” The bitterness in his voice wasn’t lost on Reid but he waited for Aaron to finish. “Then you bought me and here we are.”

Reid sat back and curled up in the comfortable chair and watched the pain filter through Aaron’s eyes. He knew he was lucky. His ability to make money kept him out of the hands of slavers. He had everything in the world and never wanted for anything. When he heard little bits of Aaron’s past guilt crept in his gut at how blessed he felt when there were people out there suffering. He studied Aaron for a while before he spoke again.

“I have two agents trying to find him. I’ll get him back for you Aaron,” Aaron looked up at Reid and pure anguish was on his face.

“Don’t you dare make a promise that you can’t keep. I couldn’t take it Dr. Reid and hope? That is the cruelest thing of all,” Aaron surged out of the chair and shut himself in his room. He locked the door and even when Reid knocked he chose to ignore it.

“Aaron, I don’t care if you keep this door is shut but I’m going to say this. I will get your son back. I promise.” Aaron was curled on the bed trying to ignore the words coming out of Dr. Reid’s mouth. He didn’t want them. He didn’t want the promise because it could be broken so easily and if this promise was broken Aaron knew it would be the end of him.


	4. The Winery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer go to the Rossi Winery, but there is something important Aaron has to have Reid do before he can go out in public, and neither of them likes it.

The next morning Aaron had his bag packed and was making his way towards the front door to meet Reid. There was one uncomfortable subject he needed to talk to Dr. Reid about before they left the grounds. Aaron was pacing back and forth by the time Reid had gotten there.

“Dr. Reid before we leave there is one thing we need to discuss,” Aaron waited for the other man to get his stuff and to settle down.

“What is it Aaron?”

Aaron’s lips were pressed into a hard line, “You need to collar me,” he finally said.

“What? No, I am not going to collar you Aaron,” Reid was horrified that Aaron would even bring something like this up.

“I’m sorry, you have to. You have no choice. We are going out past the boundaries of your property and to them I am an uncollared slave and that means that I could be taken and   
given to someone or sold again, and I do not want that.”

“How are they going to know that you’re a slave Aaron? You told me that your inhibitor is hidden by a tattoo.”

“You really know nothing about this do you?” 

“No I don’t. I’ve spent most of my life hating the practice. Dammit Aaron I am not going to collar you,”

“Yes you are. You promised me a home, don’t take it away because of your stupid pride,” Aaron frowned as he stubbornly held his ground.

“Aaron, I also promised that I would never collar you.”

“Dr. Reid, please don’t make me vulnerable. If you don’t do this I will be.” He lifted up his shirt sleeves and showed Spencer a series of numbers on his arms, “These are the codes for each of my owners after I left the Rossi’s. You haven’t had me inked with your code and I have no collar. They would return me to Jason Gideon and he would decide whether I stay or be sold again. Please Spencer, don’t let that happen,” The pleading in Aaron’s eyes made Reid curse under his breath. The fact that Aaron said his first name told him how scared he was. After a few minutes of furious pacing Reid knew he had no choice but there was just one problem.

“I don’t have a collar. I wasn’t going to put one on you so I never bought one.” Reid confessed.

Aaron moved to the table near the front entrance and handed Reid the generic standard issue collar that is given to owners from the slave house.

“It’s a generic collar but it’s keyed to the slave house that I was at. It has my owner history and lists you as the newest. You are also going to have to get an inker to put your code on me just in case anything happens. If I’m going to travel with you its your job to keep me safe Dr. Reid.” Aaron held the collar out to Reid who took it with shaking hands.

“How do I open it?” Reid held the circular metal in his hands as if it would bite him.

“What is your owner code?”

“I, I’m not sure,” Reid admitted. Aaron wiped a hand down his face because he couldn’t believe that he was educating this man on slave ownership.

“What was the code you input into the net when you bid on me?” Aaron asked.

“Oh, okay,” Reid tapped a quick series of numbers on the small keypad on the collar and it popped open Aaron stood there and waited while the Dr. stared at the thing in his hands as if it was evil incarnate. Slowly he lifted his eyes up to Aaron who was stunned to see tears in the Dr.’s eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He lifted his shaking hands and snapped the cold metal around Aaron’s neck. As soon as the lock closed Reid ran from the room to go throw up in the bathroom.  
Aaron took a deep breath and followed after the Dr.

“Dr. Reid, are you okay?” Aaron hadn’t wanted it to come down to this but he knew if they hadn’t done this he would be just too vulnerable.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Reid stood and rinsed out his mouth then brushed and rinsed again. He took a few minutes to get himself under control then moved back out to the front. “Alright let’s go,” He couldn’t look Aaron in the eye because he couldn’t believe what he’d just done.  
Aaron decided not to push the subject right at the moment, he could tell just how upset Reid was and it settled something in him. This man really didn’t want to hurt him and maybe he could try to start to trust him. 

When they got to the vehicle Reid wanted to use Aaron just looked at him like he had lost his mind. They were in the storage area for Reid’s vehicles and Aaron couldn’t believe the little two seater.

“Um Reid, no. We need, that one,” Aaron pointed to the large four-wheel drive bullet proof jeep.

“Oh, if you think it’s necessary.” Spencer was eyeing the vehicle that normally Morgan takes out.

“Yes, it’s necessary,” Aaron shook his head and wondered just how much Reid spent outside of his own property. Pulling some keys out of a locked box Reid throws them to Aaron.

“You want me to drive?” Aaron looked over at the Dr. with a stunned look on his face.

“You really don’t want me driving, trust me.” Spencer smiled and got into the passenger side of the vehicle.

A few minutes later they were at the edge of Reid’s property and on their way out. The drive wasn’t going to take more than an hour but Aaron had to take the back roads.

“Why are we not taking the main highway?” Reid asked a little anxious.

“Mauraders took over the highway in the last couple of weeks. We could go that way but there are only three ways through them, hefty tolls, fighting or you selling me to them. I don’t think you want any of those scenarios.” Aaron watched the road ahead as they went through some rough terrain.

“No, no I don’t,” Reid was quiet as he looked out the front window as Aaron drove when they got closer to the Winery Aaron pulled over and turned to Reid.

“I,” Aaron looked down at his hands for a few minutes before he spoke again, “I’d like to ask you a favor,” He looked back up at his owner.

“What is it Aaron?” Reid asked in a voice full of concern.

“I’d like to visit David’s grave. They wouldn’t let me go to the funeral,” Aaron turned his head to look out the window as a fresh wave of pain entered his heart.

“Of course Aaron,” Reid didn’t know what to say. He would have been furious if anyone tried to keep him away from his parent’s funerals, but of course he was a free man he didn’t even want to think about what Aaron had to go through alone.

Not saying anything Aaron drove a few more miles then turned off into a nicely manicured area with a few grave stones. It looked a family graveyard. Reid stayed in the vehicle while Aaron got out and walked over alone. It didn’t go unnoticed that he took one of the repeating shotguns, but Reid wasn’t going to begrudge him the chance to defend himself.

Aaron approached the grave and kneeled down in front of the headstone.

“Hey Papi. I’m sorry it took me 16 years to get here. They wouldn’t let me come to the funeral. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I wish every day that there was something I could have done. I miss you Papi,” Aaron traced Dave’s name with his finger as silent tears slid down his face, “Everyday has been hell without you.” He looked up and tried to get his emotions under control. “My new owner you would’ve liked. A part of me still doesn’t trust him, its just all too good to be true but I want to believe that what I see in him is true. He says he’s going to get my son back and I’m trying to trust him but it’s so hard.” Sitting back on his ankles Aaron is silent for a long-time. Just when Reid was getting worried Aaron stood and ran his hand along the top of the grave marker, “Goodbye Papi,” He said softly then walked slowly away, his heart breaking all over again.

Aaron got in the vehicle and drove silently on to the Winery. He didn’t think he could talk and he was grateful that Reid stayed quiet.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Parking in front of the house was surreal as Aaron looked up towards the familiar building. Nothing had really changed and something in his heart constricted. He saw himself as a little boy sitting on Dave’s lap on a chair on the porch. The older man reading to him while drinking homemade whiskey. He looked out to the vines that were closest to the house and memories of gathering the harvest with all the members of the family as well as the paid workers and slaves. Everyone pitched in, no one sat on the sidelines. Dave made it fun with his singing and the year he discovered Perry Cuomo everyone laughed while he sang in the fields. Aaron was quiet so long that Reid had to touch the back of his hand to bring him out of his memories.

Aaron was startled by the touch on his hand, his heart pounded as he looked at Reid.

“I’m sorry I got lost in the memories of this place,” Aaron got out of the vehicle and walked to the front of it waiting for Reid to come around to him. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I should have known what coming here meant to you. I’m sorry if this brings up too many memories.” Aaron just looked at Reid for a moment then turned his attention to the main house. 

“Whoever owns it now is going to be in the main house.”

“It’s a man named James Samuels and we have an appointment with him in,” Spencer looked at his timepiece, “About thirty minutes, we’re a little early. I brought some coffee, would you like some?”

“Yes, thank you,” Spencer pulled out a long metal container that Aaron had only seen once or twice before in his lifetime. Reid poured out two cups and handed one to Aaron.   
“I take it not much has changed,” Reid leaned back against the vehicle as he looked out towards the vineyard.

“Surprising but no, not much has changed. I could probably tell you which grapes are where. I can’t tell the condition of the vines till we get out there.” Aaron drained his coffee and handed the cup back to Reid. A soft smile played out on his lips as he kept his gaze on the land in front of him. Memories of the happiest time in his life ran through his head.  
“Aaron, you keep talking about inkers. Who are they and what exactly do they do?” Reid finished his coffee and poured some more.

“You don’t know?” 

“No, I don’t. I mean I understand that they make the tattoos but other than that I’m not sure what they really do.”

“For the most part they are responsible for marking each new slave that is bought. Legacy slaves like me don’t get an owner’s code like they do from future owners. Look at the back of my neck,” Aaron turned to the side so Reid could see the back of his neck. “That is the mark of my original owner. It’s his brand. It’s the brand that they use for everything from correspondence to the Wine seals and it marked the slaves. When we’re sold the new owner places their code on the inside of the right arm. Don’t ask how that got started but it seems to be traditional now. Every major owner has their own inkers. Those that only have one or two slaves can pay another owner for the use of their inker. It’s a difficult skill to train but good ones are highly sought after. Most owners won’t sell an inker, especially if they are really talented.”

“Do you mind if I see these owner marks?” Reid was hesitant to ask but Aaron turned around and held out his right arm. Spencer gently took his arm in his hand and ghosted his fingers over the codes. There were nine owner codes; his would make the tenth. Knowing this sobered him immediately to Aaron’s reality.

“So I need to add my owner code here,” Reid’s fingers stopped at the area he indicated and forced himself to meet Aaron’s eyes but instead of anger or fear he saw resolve. And for some reason this made him sad. There was something so broken inside Aaron that Reid wasn’t sure if he could ever be fixed.

“Yes,” Aaron tried not to shudder at Spencer’s touch. It was gentle, it had been too long since anyone was gentle with him that he wanted to wrench his arm away and protect himself from this new feeling that was slowly creeping up on him. He wasn’t going to let Reid into any part of himself because he knew it could be gone in a second.  
The two men stood together connected by something neither one of them understood. It wasn’t till a clearing of a throat did they break apart and look up to the porch.  
“Oh, ah sorry. Hi I’m Dr. Spencer Reid and I have an appointment with Mr. James Samuels,” He stood at the base of the stairs and waited.

“Well you are in luck Dr. Reid, I am James Samuels,” He took the few steps down to the Dr. and held out his hand.

“I’m sorry I ah, I don’t shake,” He smiled confidently at Samuels.

“Okay, I see you brought your slave. I have quarters he can wait in till our business is done.”

“No, he accompanies me and he is a person. Aaron Hotchner, James Samuels,” Reid introduced them and waited to see what was going to happen. He was relieved when Samuels held out his hand for Aaron to take. Aaron stepped next to Reid and took Samuels hand and shook it with confidence. 

“Mr. Hotchner, you have the Rossi mark on your neck. You were a legacy with the family?”

“Yes, if he could have David Rossi would have adopted me.” Samuels nodded as he led them into the house and into his office. “I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of having   
some lunch ready for when you got here,” He pointed to a tray with food for the three of them.

“Thank you, it looks good,” Reid said as he fixed a plate for himself. He was frowning when Aaron hadn’t gotten up. “Aaron, something wrong?”

Samuels looked between the two men and realized that Dr. Reid had never had a slave before. Aaron seemed to be his first and he wondered to himself why the Dr. had one in the first place. His reputation for the rights of all men preceded him all over the River City-State. 

“He’s waiting for your permission,” Samuels whispered near Reid’s ear.

“Aaron, you don’t need my permission. Please just fix something to eat,” Spencer blows out a breath in frustration as he sits down heavily in a chair trying to understand the protocols around Aaron. Samuels took pity on him as he looked to Aaron.

“Well, I don’t know how you guys did it I’ve had a hell of a time keeping up with the Rossi reputation. I just can’t anymore.” Samuels sat down heavily in a chair behind his desk. “I’ve been busting my ass for sixteen years to keep this place running and I just don’t seem to have the knack for it.” 

“We had some talented people helping us with the fields. It’s all in the grapes and knowing when to harvest. Plus crop rotation, pruning, second and third harvest as well as which grapes to press and which to sell off to stores. It can be daunting.” 

“Yes Mr. Hotchner it can.” Samuels sat back and studied the two men a moment. “Dr. Reid, I accept your offer. It’s more than generous though below what I was asking.”

“Yes, but from I saw of your financials you are losing a lot of money and have yet to cork the latest vintages. We’re going to have to do a lot of work to bring the vineyards back to what they once were and I’m going to have to check all of the wines that are currently in fermentation. The offer is for the vinyards, and the processing plants as well.” Aaron handed over the contract from Reid’s briefcase to Samuels. After reading through it he signed where indicated and handed it back to Reid. Who then signed off on the contract and gave Samuels a copy and initiated the transfer of funds.

“We are staying a few day to look over the vineyards and as requested you have a ninety-day vacate clause. There’s no hurry Mr. Samuels but I will be in the process of selling off this part of the property.”

Samuels nodded his agreement and bid Reid and Aaron farewell as they stood to leave. Reid put the contract in his briefcase before they made their way out to the vineyard. Pulling out the tablet Aaron brought up the 3D schematic of the vineyard and started to take notes as they went. It was several hours later and they only had gotten through the first few acres of land. Driving them to the Inn Reid got them checked-in while Aaron took care of their bags.

The two men were exhausted from the day, Aaron emotionally as well as physically. He took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt and sleep pants. He was so tired that he hadn’t noticed only one bed. Staring at it he started shaking and thought here it comes.

“Aaron, what’s wrong?” Reid saw the fear on Aaron’s face and felt it vibrating throughout his body.

“One bed Dr. Reid?” Aaron frowned as he stepped around Reid and set himself up in one of the chairs.

“Aaron, it was the last room left. Some kind of festival in the area. I promise you, this is no ruse.” Reid felt a little guilty about the bed. He didn’t think when he booked the room and now he wished he had thought it over carefully. “Aaron, I promise nothing will happen. Please come lie down.”

Part of Aaron wanted to protest but he was just too tired. Getting under the covers he lays down as far from Reid as he could get and still be comfortable. The bed was quite large and when Reid finally laid down himself neither man was anywhere close to each other. After about an hour Aaron was able to finally relax and he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a nightmare and Spencer finds out more about his time with Jason Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys get a bonus chapter cause I messed up. Chapter Four is The Winery and should have been first.

Four days into their assessment the two men were beyond exhausted. Aaron was quite surprised that most of the vineyard was in fairly good condition. He knew they needed to get a team of workers to prune and pull the rest of the harvest. Some vines were lost, but not a significant amount. The soil and water samples from each area were promising but they would have the surveyor do an in-depth study. 

“I take it that everything is looking good?” Reid hadn’t asked too many questions. He just watched Aaron work and it was exciting to see how the older man became focused and single-minded. It was reminiscent of himself and he often found himself smiling while watching Aaron work. 

“Actually I’m quite surprised that most of the vines are in excellent condition. We did lose this small section but they can be pulled, trimmed down and the roots cultivated. We can take small cuttings from the plants around them and cultivate new plants in one of your greenhouses. We need to do some major pruning but I want an experienced crew and someone has to oversee it so none of the healthy plants are damaged. Also we need to pull the last harvest. This section here though is going to go through one more growth and if you trust me, we’ll wait till deep winter. Before Dave died he wanted to experiment with frozen grapes and what was once known as ice wines. The grapes freeze and their sugars are locked in. It makes for a sweeter dessert style wine.”

“That sounds fine to me.” Reid watched as Aaron kept working on his reports. The frown really did inappropriate things to Reid and he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

“Aaron, I think we need to get something to eat. Neither of us has had a good sit-down dinner all week. Come on get cleaned up, we’re going down to the restaurant and have a good meal.” Reid got up off the bed to go take a quick shower and clean-up so they would be presentable for dinner.

Aaron saved and shut down his reports then put the tablet aside. He got undressed and waited for his turn at the shower. When Reid came back in the room he blushed at seeing a naked Aaron waiting on the bed.

“Oh, ah your turn.” Reid turned his gaze to the side but it didn’t go unnoticed by Aaron that the good Dr. was quite aroused. He knew men and women found him attractive and he often had paid the price for it in the past. But he knew he was letting his guard down with the Dr. when he didn’t flinch back or feel anger at the Dr.’s interest. Instead he just stood and started to make his way towards the bathroom.

“Aaron, can I,” Reid averted his eyes and for some reason Aaron found it utterly charming, “Can I ask you something?”

“It’s your right to ask me anything Dr. Reid.” Aaron stiffened. He may have found Dr. Reid’s attraction to him charming but he was so far from wanting that kind of attention and he really hoped that the Dr. wasn’t going to ask it of him.

“I noticed before, you have no body hair.” Reid bit his lower lip as he tried not to let his gaze travel over Aaron’s body.

Aaron just gaped at Reid, this was not what he expected. Closing his mouth he looked at the genius and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“The man who bought me after David had it taken off. He didn’t like body hair on any of his slaves.” Aaron didn’t want to hear Reid’s response so he just went into the bathroom to take his shower and get ready to go to dinner.

A couple of hours later the two men were dropping onto the bed exhausted. They at least had the strength to strip out of their out clothes and only kept on t-shirts and boxers. Each curled up on their respective sides of the bed and fell asleep quickly.

Reid was startled awake by shouting and crying. He looked over and Aaron was thrashing about on the bed obviously in the throes of a nightmare. 

“Aaron, wake-up.” Reid laid a gentle hand on Aaron’s shoulder and shook. What he didn’t expect was the reaction. Aaron’s eyes snapped open and he shot out of bed cowering in the corner. His eyes were dilated and breathing was ragged as he curled in the corner shaking.

“Aaron, it’s okay, you were just dreaming.” Reid slowly made his way off the bed and approached the scared Aaron Hotchner. “It’s okay.” Reid kept his voice calm and neutral as he slowly approached. He could see Aaron trying to calm down but it was taking a while. Reid just kept telling Aaron that everything was going to be fine.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Reid sat in front of Aaron, wanting to reach out and touch him but he wasn’t sure how it would be interpreted. They sat together like that for a quite a long time before Aaron spoke.

“I dreamed of the night Jack was taken away.” He looked to the side and not directly at Reid. He wasn’t sure if he could look and see what was on Reid’s face. He didn’t want pity or compassion, so he kept his face turned away.

“We were asleep on a small bed in Jason’s room,” Aaron took a shaky breath before continuing, “Like I said, I was a favorite.” Something twisted in Spencer’s gut and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the rest. “Guards came in and took my son out of my arms. I went crazy and beat two of them before they subdued me. Jason he,” Aaron looked down at his hands and frowning continued, “He had me taken to the punishment room. He strapped me down and beat me. Told me that the boy was never really mine and I should have known it.” 

“Aaron, I’m so sorry.” Reid didn’t know what to say how to alleviate the pain Aaron was going through from the awful memories.

Aaron looked up at Reid and almost cried at seeing the compassion on his owner’s face.

“He had me cleaned up, then taken to his bed where he, he,” Aaron hadn’t realized tears were falling down his face and only noticed when Reid gently wiped them away. Aaron grabbed Reid’s wrist as he held it not really knowing what he was going to do. “He raped me. Over and over. Kept saying I needed to learn my lesson. When he finally finished I was just left there as he fell asleep. The next day he had me put back up for auction.”

Reid moved to sit next to Aaron and took a chance by wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him close.

“You will never suffer under my hand Aaron. You have to trust me.” Aaron grabbed Reid’s shirt and buried his face in his owner’s neck as he tried to get his emotions under control. The two men stayed like that through most of the night.

Reid was finally able to get Aaron on the bed close to dawn. He started to stay on his side of the bed but Aaron reached out for him. He wanted the comfort more than anything and having the genius farmer’s arms around him with no expectations of anything was humbling. He wanted to feel something other than pain again and he knew how big of a risk that was. He wrapped himself around Reid burying his head in his neck he was finally able to go to sleep.

Aaron awoke around noon and stumbled into the bathroom. He stood under the shower trying to wipe away the memories of the night before and how he had let his guard down. No one had ever taken care of him during one of his nightmares and he didn’t know what to make of it. He didn’t want to trust but he found himself breaking down a little bit everyday under Reid’s ownership. He could see the man’s compassion was genuine. His staff loved him and didn’t fear him. He truly wanted to do the right thing and it was throwing Aaron off completely. The fact that he had let his guard down so completely that he had sought Reid’s comfort was a little humiliating. He didn’t want to show any vulnerability. It was the fastest way to break him and so far none of his previous owners after David Rossi had been able to break him. 

Aaron stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off then dressed. He was drinking some water and going over his survey reports that he had been done of the Winery. He really didn’t want to face Spencer when he woke-up but it was inevitable. He looked towards the bed and noticed when his owner stirred and a part of his heart broke. If he was a different man and it was a different time he could see himself falling in love with Reid. But he was a slave and Reid was his owner, he didn’t see a future for them. Not without being able to take out the inhibitor.

“Good morning?” Reid asked as he sat up in the bed.

“Afternoon actually. It’s 12:35.” Aaron ducked his head down not meeting Reid’s gaze.

“Oh, didn’t mean to sleep that long.” Reid stood and walked over to the table Aaron was sitting at.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault-“

“No, it’s not. Aaron I wouldn’t have let you suffer like that. I didn’t mind helping. We’ll just get a later start today, that’s all.” Aaron tried to hide his face as he worked.  
“I was thinking we could actually go to the processing plant to see what is going on with them. I also want to see what’s in the barrels and what is almost ready to be corked. That is if you are okay with that.”

“Absolutely. I think my body could use the rest form the fields. How much longer do you think you’ll need for a full assessment?”

“After the plant none. It will be the last part.” Aaron almost didn’t want the days to end. The last few with Reid were the best he had in a long time. Even with the collar he felt a sense of freedom he hadn’t felt since leaving the Rossi Winery. Reid actually listened to him and cared about his input. With this new owner his mind was engaged more that it had been since Dave. 

“Then we’ll come back here for one more night of rest, then head back home in the morning. You know I have a lot of book knowledge about growing grapes and fruits for wines but no practical knowledge. Having you here has shown me so much that I was missing. Did you know that the oldest known winery was found in Armenti? It was known as Armenia back then. Archeologists dated it back to 4100 bc and they found a wine press for stomping grapes, fermentation and storage vessels, drinking cups and withered grape vines, skins, and seeds. It’s fascinating. And the fermentation of fruit and wheat is actually what saved the human race at the time. No one realized that the water that they used had contaminates and that they were pasteurizing the water before using it for the fermentation process.” Reid smiled and Aaron just shook his head at the genius.

“Sorry I sometimes ramble on when I get excited. Morgan just shakes his head and walks away.”

“He shouldn’t, I liked listening to you.” Aaron smiled a shy smile as he went back to studying his reports.

“Aaron, I don’t mean to pry, but what you told me last night, is Jason that way with all of his slaves?” Reid frowned as he twisted his hands together. He didn’t want to bring it up but it was sitting there between them and he wanted to understand.

Aaron put the tablet down and sat back in his chair staring at Reid for an uncomfortably long time. 

“No, he tends to be the worst with his favorites. He isn’t a nice man Reid, be careful if you try to deal with him. I’ve seen him twist good men up so badly they were never the same. He knows how to get in your head, knows how to use your weaknesses against you.”

“Men like him should be destroyed. They shouldn’t be allowed the ability to hurt others.” A dark almost venomous tone was in Reid’s voice and it made Aaron shudder on the inside.

To quell his boiling anger Reid called down to room service and had them bring up lunch for the two of them. After they were done they made their way to the public face of the Winery and processing plant. The small inn that was attached needed work but Reid wanted to keep it and expand it later on. He also had ideas for a café and restaurant. The plant was clean and running well only minor upgrades and changes needed to be made. 

They also made their way through the bottle room and tried each of the varietals that were ready. Some Reid decided to keep and have them bottled and sold, some didn’t come out that great and they had to be either thrown away or re-purposed. With a plan securely in mind they left and decided to get dinner in the restaurant then turned in early. Luckily Aaron was able to sleep through the night with no nightmares. It didn’t go unnoticed by Reid that Aaron avoided all conversation from what happened the previous evening. He would give the man time and try to broach the subject again but for now Reid left it alone. In the morning they packed quickly and made their way back home. Aaron was quiet the whole way home, lost in his own thoughts. 

Aaron shut himself up in his own room trying to get his thoughts under control. He really didn’t want to feel these feelings that Reid had stirred up in him. He made the decision to pull back to protect himself. He respected Reid and he was trying to trust that all the good was real but he would not let himself fall for the man, it would only lead to heartache.


	6. Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer asks Aaron to help him choose an inker. Aaron is unwilling at first but Spencer gives him a very good reason to help. When he sees an old friend, Aaron just can't help choosing him.

“Aaron, I hate to ask this but I’d like your help with something.” Reid was fidgety as he sat down in front of Aaron’s desk.

“What do you need?”

Reid took a moment to gather himself, “I’d like you to help me with choosing an inker.” He looked away feeling embarrassed about asking Aaron to help him essentially choose another slave.

Aaron sat there stunned and it took him a few moments to get his thoughts under control.

“You do realize the irony in this don’t you?” Aaron couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“Yes, I quite realize that what I am asking you to do is dubious. But I have an idea and I want to try it out.”

“These are human beings Reid,” Aaron growled as a look of disgust crossed his face.

“I know that. And I want to show the world that. I want to give this person their own shop. Let them manage it, make their own money and take a step towards making others see you and slaves like you as human beings. Attitudes aren’t going to change by shutting down the auction houses then doing nothing. They’ll change by making people see you, all of you in a new light. To make them realize that you are no different than them. I can’t take out the damn inhibitors, but I can give them a chance.” Reid had been pacing furiously as he went on his rant.

Aaron watched his owner in fascination. No one had ever been this passionate about the rights of other human beings before, not since David. He knew there were good people out there, people fighting for change, but it had been his experience to only get the worst of humankind. Sitting back he gathered his thoughts together and mulled over Reid’s words.

“Okay.” He glared at Reid. His back went up and he pulled that stoic nature that Reid had come to know as Aaron protecting himself or gearing up to do something he didn’t like. And this Reid knew Aaron didn’t like. Nodding his head he came around the desk and brought-up the auction site and the two of them went through the current auctions. It was when one particular person showed-up on the screen that Aaron sat-up and took real notice.

“Him.” He didn’t even hesitate which made Reid’s eyebrows raise as he looked closely at Aaron.

“You know him don’t you?” Reid wanted to reach out and touch Aaron, but he had seen the man pull back from him since they returned from the Rossi Winery. 

“Yes, but I assure you he is an excellent inker. Dave had him apprenticed out to one of the best in the River-City State. You won’t be disappointed.” Aaron wanted to smile but he didn’t. He was actually very excited seeing the face of an old friend. He hoped that Reid would take his advice. And when a moment later Reid placed his bid Aaron wanted to close his eyes in relief. He had a feeling that Reid wasn’t going to let himself be outbid. He was right in that Reid was ruthless in his bidding and two hours later his owner came out the victor. 

“Aaron, tell me about this Remy LeBeau.” Reid finally turned to him for answers that he couldn’t get off of the bio that was attached to his auction file.

Aaron let himself smile a moment, “He was only 1 when Enzo died and the marauders attacked. His mother was killed but his father and older brother survived. The father was actually from N’Awlins close to the old city itself. His father never lost the Cajun in him and his sons picked-up the accent. Remy and I were best friends. After Dave died I didn’t see him again for almost six years. We ended up with the same owner ten years ago but I was deemed hard to handle,” Aaron couldn’t help the small smirk that formed on his lips. “After three years I was sold again.” 

“Okay. I’ll make arrangements for him. How about the room across from yours?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Aaron again was confused by Reid’s kindness.

“Do you know if there is anything in particular he would like?” 

Aaron’s face split into a wide grin, “Long brown leather trench coat. He’s always wanted one since he saw one on a marauder and a few pairs of dark sunglasses. He wears them to hide his eyes. .”

“He doesn’t need to around here. I know that there are mutations out there and I know that many of the marauder clans are rife with them. I also know how much people hate and fear those with mutations. He doesn’t have anything to fear from us Aaron.” Reid was silent a moment while he watched Aaron process this information. He just smiled when Aaron nodded his head in acceptance. “Okay. Anything else?”

“Does your chef know how to make Gumbo or Etouffee? He also loves fresh beignets.”

“I can work with that.” Reid got up from the chair and went back to his study to make the arrangements for the addition of Remy LeBeau to the household. He didn’t want to admit that he was a bit jealous that LeBeau had an obvious previous relationship with Aaron. It wasn’t something that he was going to let himself indulge in. He was just going to stick to his plans in getting Aaron to trust him more and hopefully Aaron will eventually let him inside those walls he built around himself.

A week later and it was the day for Remy LeBeau to arrive. Reid could see that Aaron was practically vibrating with anticipation, though everyone else just saw the stoic mask that was in place. When the guards from the auction house brought the inker inside the house Aaron struggled to keep the grin off of his face while the guards took off the restraints.  
When Remy looked up after being brought into his new residence he grinned wide at seeing Aaron there. 

“It has been too long cheri,” Remy was practically bouncing on his feet waiting for the guards to finish.

“It has Rem.” The restraints finally fell away and Remy launched himself at Aaron knocking the two of them to the ground. The kiss was almost obscene as Aaron let down his guard completely and wrapped his arms around his best friend and one-time lover.

“Would you like us to help with that sir?” One of the guards asked as they watched the two slaves.

“No, it’s fine you can leave now.” Reid ordered the guards to leave after he signed all the documents and made the monetary transfer. When he looked back the inker was sitting up on Aaron’s hips, legs wrapped around his waist. Aaron was sitting up and had his arms loosely wrapped around LeBeau. Their heads were together and they were talking low to each other. Reid wondered what he had done. He could admit that a flare of jealousy rose up in him but he tamped it down. He wasn’t going to indulge in the feeling because he didn’t want to hurt Aaron.

“Um, Mr. LeBeau, would you like to be shown to your room? We’re going to be having dinner in about an hour and I imagine you want to clean-up.” Reid raised a brow as he watched Remy almost glide off of Aaron’s lap and stand at his full height. Reid could admit that the man was beautiful. Even his eyes, though unique, were gorgeous. Long hair pulled back to show off a face only found only in myth. Lean muscles that could be seen through the thin linen clothes that were the uniform of the auction house.

“I would like dat sir.” Remy eyed his new owner up and down and found him quite attractive. But the way the younger man was looking at Aaron he knew immediately that Dr. Spencer Reid was more than attracted to his friend. Dis definitely gonna be interesting. He thought to himself.

“Please no sirs Mr. LeBeau. Call me Spencer, Reid or is you prefer Dr. Reid.” He smiled warmly which caused Remy to frown slightly. He was one of the lucky ones that hadn’t been passed around but he had enough bad experiences to not trust anything on sight. 

“Okay, Spencer, show me de way.” Aaron bit his lip in amusement as Remy’s tone held a bit of sarcasm and wariness. When he was shown a similar room to Aaron’s he was quite surprised.

“Well, I’ll leave you to get ready. Aaron please take time with your friend.” Spencer smiled as he walked away but the smile was forced and Aaron could see it. He wasn’t going to say anything, at least not right now. Aaron was more interested in Remy’s reaction to his new surroundings.

“Dat boy be for real Ar?” Remy asked as he looked around the rooms.

“I’ve been here three weeks, and what I can see it’s all real Rem. No tricks, no traps. Clothes, three meals a day, and freedom around the house. I still am having moments where I don’t trust any of this.” 

“Aaron,” Remy frowned as he walked to his friend and saw such deep despair and anguish it made Remy angry. Taking his right arm Remy looked down and gasped. He had six more owners than he himself had.

“You cause too much trouble cher. Remy tinks he be de troublemaker, but you my friend as I see it be worse, non?” Remy ran his hand down Aaron’s arm stopping at each mark and shaking his head. He knew some of them, if only by reputation and they were not good. “You was wit Gideon? What dat connard do to you cheri?” Remy’s eyes flashed with anger as he looked up in Aaron’s face.

Aaron didn’t need to pretend with Remy. He didn’t need to keep his walls up and show strength to this man that he had grown up with.

“Nothing good Remy, nothing good.” Aaron sat down heavily on the bed when Remy came up to him and pulled off his shirt. Aaron didn’t protest, he trusted the Cajun with his life. Shame pinked his cheeks when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

“He do all dis mon ami?” Remy sat next to Aaron and laid a hand on his heart.

“Not all of it. I was with Michaels for a while.” He didn’t need to say much more when Remy let out a string of French and Cajun curses that would have made even the worst marauder blush.

Aaron wanted to change the subject, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to share everything with Remy quite yet.

“How’s Logan?” He asked as a smile crept up on his face thinking about the marauder.

“I bet he be worried where Remy got to now. I gotta get word to de marauders letting him know where I am.” Remy stood and started to strip unashamed he grabbed Aaron’s hand   
and pulled him towards the bathroom. “Shower wit me?” A playful smile crossed his lips as lust filled his eyes.

Aaron backed up from Remy as fear filled his eyes and his body started to shake. Remy cursed again under his breath.

“Aw cher.” Remy’s heart was breaking as he carefully wrapped his arms around Aaron trying to settle him down. “Mon dieu, je suis desole, je suis tres desole.” He repeated as Aaron wrapped his arms around Remy and finally let himself go. Remy laced his fingers through the short hair as he just held his friend as he cried in his arms. “Fils de pute, dey all should be put down like de dogs dey are.” Remy just held on till Aaron was spent.

“Not one of dem since Dave has been kind to yo’ have dey cher?”

All Aaron could do was shake his head no. “An you be havin a hard time believin’ dat dis Dr. Reid is as kind as he seems, right?”

“Yes.” He looked up into the face of his friend and still couldn’t believe he was there holding him. He lifted his hand and ghosted his fingers softly over Remy’s face re-learning what it was his friend felt like.

“Aaron, dat boy have a reputation fo’ being kind. An de way he looks at you I tink he wants you but I tink he be patient fo’ you.” Aaron wrapped his hand around Remy’s neck and pulled him forward. He pressed his lips against Remy’s and kissed him. He knew Logan and Remy weren’t exactly exclusive but they were careful with each other and Logan loved Remy to distraction. 

“Make me not afraid Rem,” Their foreheads together Remy smiled softly as he wrapped his hands around Aaron’s hips and pulled him forward. Kissing him again he quietly hummed against Aaron’s lips as he closed his eyes and let familiar hands drift over his body. He would give this to Aaron, would help him through his pain and fear. They’d been friends too long for him to refuse Aaron anything.

Remy fumbled for a moment with the clasp on the jeans but finally got them undone. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the jeans and boxers and slowly pushed them down. He kissed his way down Aaron’s chest as he slowly sank to his knees. When he finally was down on the floor he tapped Aaron’s leg and when he stepped out of the pants Remy tossed them aside. Sliding his hands up the smooth skin he stopped and admired the phoenix tattoo.

“Dis is beautiful. You’ll have to tell me ‘bout de inker some time, dey do exquisite work,” he bent and licked a stripe up the phoenix and felt when Aaron shuddered not in fear but in pleasure. He smiled as he did it again outlining the fiery wings with his tongue. He looked up and saw Aaron’s cock jump when he again paid some more attention to the tattoo. His tongue trailed up past the tattoo and he licked a stripe across the back of Aaron’s knee almost making the man buckle at the sudden spike of pleasure that ran up his spine.  
“Remy, oh god,” Aaron wanted to cry not in pain or fear but in ecstasy as little spikes of pleasure shot through his body. No one had touched him like this in a long time, he almost didn’t know what it had felt like to be cared for. When he felt wet heat wrap around his cock he almost cried out but instead he buried his hands in Remy’s hair as the Cajun took all of him in his mouth. Silent tears fell as Remy licked the dark throbbing vein, as his tongue did wicked things to his cock while his lips were still wrapped around him. After a minute Remy was bobbing his head in earnest and before he knew what was happening Aaron was tapping Remy’s shoulder, trying to tell him he was about to come. Remy just lifted his eyes as he smiled and hummed against Aaron’s cock and that was all it took for the older man to release inside Remy’s mouth. Remy swallowed everything then did one last lick across the head before he stood and taking Aaron’s mouth with his he licked inside letting Aaron taste himself on Remy’s tongue.

Pulling back Aaron was panting hard as he was trying to come down from the orgasm. Moving forward he was gently guiding Remy to the bed when he pushed him down. Laying on top of Remy Aaron kissed him harder this time, a little more passionately as he rocked his hips into Remy.

“Aaron,” Remy cried out as he thrust up, his cock hard and aching. It had been so long for Aaron that he was getting hard again as he rocked against Remy.

“What do you want LeBeau,” Aaron whispered in his lover’s ear.

“Oh Aaron, take me like you used to in dat little corner of da vineyard. Where it was jus de two of us dumb kids, fumbling together in de sunshine with de smell of de grapes and de scent of de magnolia’s on de air,” His hands slid over Aaron’s back and didn’t once flinch as his hands felt the scars. In his head he was cursing up a storm and vowed some kind of revenge on those that hurt his friend, but his hands were nothing but gentle.

“God Remy, we were just stupid kids weren’t we?” He laughed as he kissed down Remy’s neck leaving a trail of bite marks along the way. Slowly he stood and walked into the bathroom and found the massage oil on the counter. Coming back out he laid down, his cock hard again at the thought of burying himself once again in Remy. He slicked up his fingers as Remy climbed on top of him and took his mouth once again. Aaron slid a finger inside and closed his eyes at the feeling of Remy’s heat wrapping around his finger. After he had three fingers buried inside the Cajun and Remy was rocking back on Aaron’s fingers he knew Remy was ready. Remy grabbed the oil and slicked up Aaron’s cock then looked his friend in the eye.

“Are you sure Aaron? Remy don’ want ta’ hurt you, never gonna hurt you cheri.” Remy leaned down and kissed him again.

“I’m sure Remy, please, I, I,” Aaron fought back the tears as he cupped Remy’s cheek, “I need this,” Remy nodded and smiled as Aaron pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the cloth he had brought out with him. Remy lifted up and grabbing Aaron’s cock he lined himself up and slowly slid down till Aaron was fully buried inside him.

“Fuck cher you feel so good,” Remy closed his eyes as he leaned back on Aaron’s raised legs then slowly he started to fuck himself on Aaron’s hard cock. Closing his eyes Aaron pushed aside the fear and just let himself feel pleasure. He wrapped his hands around Remy’s waist and gipped him tight as he thrust up making Remy cry out. 

Aaron moved one of his hands and wrapped it around Remy’s cock and started to pull in rhythm to their thrusting.

“Aaron, mon dieu I’m close mon amis,” Aaron pulled on Remy’s cock harder and faster making the Cajun fall apart on top of him. He came hard splashing his release over Aaron’s stomach and chest. His muscles contracted hard against Aaron’s cock that was still buried in him and soon the older man released his seed inside Remy. 

Remy didn’t care about the mess as he fell on to Aaron and once again took his mouth and kissed him. He felt the quiet tears slide down Aaron’s face and gently wiped them away.

“Thank you Rem,” Aaron whispered as he wrapped his arms and legs around Remy and held him close. His walls were down completely but it was okay, he would always be wide open for his best friend.

“Aaron, you know I will always love you cher. You were my first and best friend. De love I have for Logan is different, he’s passion and de wild incarnate but you are de gentle and kind friend. Don’ let dese marks define you Aaron, at de end of de day de o’ly ones you can rely on are your amis.” He laid his head on Aaron’s chest and made lazy circles with his finger.

“I’ll always love you too Remy.” It was a love of friendship, of fumbling teens learning about sex, of running in fields happy even in their status. When they were wrenched away from each other their hearts broke and when they found themselves both under a cruel hand, they had clung together. When Remy found Logan Aaron wasn’t jealous, he was happy. He knew Remy wasn’t for him, but they would always have this deep connection with each other that had stood the test of time and men.

Remy slowly got up off the bed and held out his hand for Aaron, the two went into the bathroom to clean-up.

“Dis fo’ real?” Remy took in the spacious room that was much like Aaron’s and carefully stepped to the tub.

“It’s for real. No traps and no tricks Remy,” Aaron went over and turned on the faucet for the spacious bathtub then showed Remy what each of the pumps were on the side. He pushed one and it released a fragrant bath oil. The two men slid in carefully and indulged themselves in a luxurious bath.

“Dis Dr. Reid, he got his eye on you Aaron. I tink he likes you,” Remy laughed at the blush that crept up on Aaron’s face.

“I don’t know how to trust any of this Remy. His kindness is genuine but I don’t want to feel what I’m starting to feel for him.” He looked to the side and that hard stoic mask was in place. Remy knew it well. He straddled Aaron’s lap and cupped both hands on Aaron’s face.

“Why? Because you be a slave and he de owner of us both? It don’ matter cher, de way I saw him looking at you, he would never hurt you. Not like de other connards have.”

“I don’t want to lose this Rem. If something happens and I’m sold again, I won’t survive it Remy. I won’t.”

“Don’ let me hear you talk like dat Aaron. You are one of de strongest people I know. I have a feeling Dr. Reid would go to hell and back fo’ you.”

“How can you say that? I haven’t even been here for a month yet,” Aaron let out a sigh as he held Remy around the waist.

“Cause I saw him watching you when de guards brought me in. Your face lit up and you smiled and dat Dr. Reid had a look on his face what said ev’ryting he was feeling.”

“it scares me Remy.” He let his head fall on Remy’s shoulder as he took a deep shuddering breath.

“Den you take de time to let yo’self trust but you gotta open up dose walls an let him in.” Remy pulled away and finished cleaning up. He got up out of the bath and went into the room to change.

Aaron wasn’t far behind and he pulled on his discarded clothes so he could get to his room across from Remy’s. He quickly changed into fresh clothes when his door burst open and a bouncing, happy Cajun ran in and hugged him hard.

“You remembered.” Remy had put on the trench coat even though it was a warm day.

Aaron laughed a deep hearty laugh as he hugged his friend back.

“Yes, I remembered. Come on, we are already late for dinner.” Those words made Remy stiffen as worry settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t worry, there are no punishments here. Dr. Reid,” Aaron’s smile betrayed his feelings and Remy smirked at him but didn’t say anything, “Is quite generous. He won’t let you go hungry so come on he says he had a surprise for dinner.”

Aaron’s words didn’t quite quell Remy’s worry but he trusted him with his life. So they wrapped arms around each other and made their way to the dining room. Remy raised a brow as he saw how many people were there. 

Reid was watching the pair and he couldn’t help the flare of jealousy that spiked through him. He wanted to be the one to hold Aaron like that but he knew he needed to bury that for the moment. Aaron was still wary of him and after reading what Morgan could dig up he didn’t blame the man. It made his blood boil and plans of ruination were running through his head since the report crossed his desk.

Elle and Anderson were still on the trail of Aaron’s son he hoped to have some news on that front soon. He was brought out of his thoughts by shouts of delight as the newcomer peered in the large tureen.

“Dis be Gumbo cher.” Remy said in pure delight as he scooped up a small serving of rice and ladled a spoonful over it. The pretty blonde across from him was frowning. “I do sometin’ wrong chere?”

“No, no nothing wrong Mr. LeBeau but you can have more,” JJ bit her lip hoping she didn’t say anything wrong.

“Oh,” A blush creeped up on Remy’s face but he scooped up some more rice and ladled out more of the thick Cajun stew.

“Here man, don’t know how spicy you like your food but some hot sauce the chef threw together.” Morgan passed a bowl of a peppery looking sauce. Remy dipped a clean spoon in and smiled brightly. Spooning a generous portion over the gumbo he was soon tucking into the now fiery food.

“Yes, you don’t have to worry about spice with Remy. The spicier the better. Jean-Luc was known for his very spicy cooking and Dave almost coveted the chilies and spices he grew.” Aaron and Remy shared a look that spoke of long memories.

After dinner was over Reid surprised everyone with a new vid he had bought at auction. Anyone who wanted to watch was invited to the large screening room. It was a really old movie called Seven Samurai. An exciting tale from a Japanese director that Reid seemed very excited about. He gave a quick short speech on what he knew about Akira Kurosawa then blushed when JJ and Morgan just gave him amused smiles. Aaron though was looking at him differently and the smile he saw there made his heart beat faster.  
After starting the vid he sat next to Aaron and took a chance by reaching out and holding his hand. 

Remy looked over and smirked when Aaron didn’t flinch away from Reid’s touch. It was sweet and Remy was going to do everything he could to make sure these two got together. He sat back and watched the movie surprised at how much he liked it. The thought crossed his mind that Logan would love the story and it saddened him a little that his lover wasn’t there. He hoped that soon he’d see Logan again.

A few hours later everyone was exhausted and they all made their way to their respective rooms. Aaron didn’t lock his door like he usually did and he almost stiffened when he was woken up by someone slipping into his room. When he saw it was Remy he settled back down. He knew Remy had as much trouble with nightmares and being alone as he did. He didn’t hesitate to let Remy into his bed and they both settled quickly into sleep as they wrapped themselves around each other like they had so often done as kids. It was more comfort than anything because Remy would never admit how scared he really was. Aaron hoped that they could help each other learn to trust again. Now that his best friend was here, he could let himself believe in hope again.


	7. A Proposal and a Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid has a proposal for Remy, and an innocent gesture damages a fragile relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a shorter chapter but I'm in the middle of NaNoWriMo this month so chapters may be scarce till after the challenge. Wanted to give you guys something to hold you over.

“Remy, I want you to think about what I’m about to propose to you,” Reid started out as he invited Remy to sit in the chair across from his desk. “I want to set you up in your own shop. You would have control over your customers, but if another owner wants someone inked I’d like you to do it and to charge a fair price. From what I understand your previous owner charged exorbitant prices for your services and you didn’t see a penny of it, correct?”

“Naw, but Remy get other perks as long as he co-operates, understand cher?” Reid didn’t miss the bitter undertone to the inker’s voice. He wondered just how much Remy LeBeau had suffered. It didn’t go unnoticed that he only had three owner’s codes and Reid could guess that he had the legacy mark on the back of his neck as well. The long hair hid it but Reid wasn’t going to ask about it, not yet at least.

“I think I’m beginning to.” Reid pressed his lips together till a white line formed and Remy was taken by surprise. 

“Aww cher it’s okay. I didn’t have it as bad as some. Remy maybe a smart mouth but he too good a inker ta’ let go. Got away wit’ a lot other’s might not have.” The smiling Cajun looked at Spencer with his piercing red on black eyes and Spencer couldn’t help but think that in another life just how carefree this man might have been.

“Remy, I’m sorry, if there was another way-“

“Don’t Spencer. Dere ain’t nothing y’ can do right now. Y’ jus’ be doin’ what y’ r’ an’ dey will come around. It’s de ones like Gideon dat are da worst. Believe me, when at de House we all pray not to go to him.”

“What do you know about him Remy?” Spencer leaned forward, his long curls falling into his face and Remy thought that if he didn’t have Logan, and if this was another life, he might have had some fun with this Dr. Reid.

“Nothin’ good. I o’ly know by reputation mon amis, and he don’ have a good one.” Remy thought about what it was Reid really wanted and he leaned forward and looked Spencer right in the eye, “Don’ push him Spencer, I never saw Aaron dis fragile. He always was one of de strongest men I know. He cares about y’ an’ it scares him. I don’ tink’ y’ realize y’ have de power to break him and he ain’t never been broke.” Remy sat back in the chair and unconsciously pulled out a deck of cards and started playing with them.

“I’ll be careful Remy. He’s become important to me,” Reid sighed deeply as he studied the inker. “Well, let’s get back to why you’re here. What do you say to your own store?”

“I have de freedom to do wit’ de store what I want?”

“Within reason of course.” Spencer smiled.

“If I find other inkers dat need a place y’ be willin’ t’ help?”

“Yes, of course.” Reid was getting an inkling of what Remy was asking and though he didn’t exactly like it, he wasn’t going to outright discourage it.

“I’m also qualified to do piercings, brandings, and other body mods. Mah licenses should be wit’ de paperwork dey give you.”

“Okay. You want to do any of that?”

“I like de piercings and some of de body mods, I don’ like de brandings. If y’ make me I got no choice but I’d prefer not to.” He hoped that Reid wasn’t going to make him do those, to him branding was barbaric and not something he ever agreed with.

“Remy I won’t ever make you do something that you don’t want to do. There are a few shops in town that are available for sale and I want to check them out. I’m thinking of possibly having an organic market but that won’t be for a while.” Reid was starting to think of future ideas for the farm and Winery. “I’d like you, Aaron and Morgan to accompany me.”

“Well if y’ want me t’ go anywhere wit’ y’ cher-“

Reid held up a hand and knew what Remy was going to say, “I know and I’ve been playing around with something better than what the Auction House gave me.” Spencer got up from his desk and pulled out a box and brought it to Remy. The Cajun carefully took it and opened it up and smiled. He took out an antique looking braided soft metal collar. The stunning part was that it didn’t look like a normal collar, it looked more like a choker that a lot of men wore. When Remy looked at the tag he threw his head back and howled with laughter. 

“Oh cher, I will wear dis anytime.” Remy ran his finger along the engraving and chuckled once again at the words, Spicy Cajun, done in an elegant script. He put the collar on and the smile on his face Reid found priceless. 

“I’m glad you like it. There is no lock on it Remy, so you can take it off and on as much as you like,” Reid said as he sat back down. He had put the other box aside to give to Aaron later in the day.

“I’d like you to work up a list of the things that you will need for a shop like this. And, I should warn you, there may be some media surrounding you and the shop when we do get it finalized. Its part of the media package that JJ has put together to help spin what it is I am doing. I don’t necessarily like it, but I have a strong political voice in the River-City State and I want to keep it that way.” Reid leaned back and closed his eyes trying to stem the headache that was growing behind his eyes.

“I tink what y’r doin’ cher deserves de media. Don’ worry ‘bout Remy he look good on camera.” Remy smiled wickedly as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.  
Spencer just chuckled as he printed out the contract that Aaron had drawn up to give to Remy to look over. When he saw just how generous Spencer was being Remy looked up in shock at the farmer.

“You serious Spencer?” Remy held the contract in his hand and just stared at Spencer.

“I am. My scientists are close to understanding just how the inhibitors work. Once we’re able to safely take them out you and Aaron and anyone else that comes under my employ will be wholly free individuals. Once that happens we’ll be partners in your business but you keep 75 percent of the profits.” Spencer waited to see what Remy was going to do.

“I don’ honestly know what t’ say t’ dis Spencer.” Remy put the contract down and took a moment to get himself under control. He blew out the breath he was holding then reached for the pen and signed where Spencer had indicated for him to.

“Well, it will be nice doing business with you Mr. LeBeau.” Spencer stood and held out his hand for the Cajun. 

Remy smiled and stood as well and shook hands with Spencer.

“And you Dr. Reid.”   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
A couple of hours after Spencer’s meeting with Remy he was working hard on the plans for the crop rotations and going through applications for the new crew for the winery with Aaron. They had been at it all morning and Reid suggested a short break. They moved to the small couch with coffee and a light snack. Setting aside the work Reid started talking about the plans for their upcoming trip to South America. When Reid looked over at Aaron he smiled softly, he loved hearing the man’s ides for the farms and it both surprised and delighted him that they thought so much alike. It was an impulse when he leaned across and kissed Aaron. The kiss wasn’t as chaste as he originally meant and frowned when Aaron stiffened underneath him. When he opened his eyes there was a sad look in Aaron’s eyes that Reid couldn’t quite decipher. When Aaron stood and started walking he wasn’t sure what was happening. When they entered his bedroom Reid was still confused. He watched in both horror and confusion when Aaron stripped, folded his clothes and put them on a chair.

“This is your bedroom, correct Dr. Reid?” Aaron’s voice was almost hollow as he looked over at Reid.

“Y-yes, wha-what are you doing Aaron?” Reid frowned at Aaron unsure of what was actually happening.

“How do you want me?”

“What?”

“I asked you, how do you want me?” Aaron swallowed and when Reid looked up at him he saw his eyes had gone dead. Almost like all his hope had left him and all that was standing there was a shell.

“I, I don’t want anything. Aaron I’m sorry I-“

“On my knees on the bed? Or do you want to tie me down? I don’t see hooks so no chains I’m assuming. Links around my wrists then? Or do you want me on my knees in front of   
you sucking you?”

“Aaron, please put your clothes back on. I, I’m sorry.”

“Or do you like to watch? Is it Morgan I should bend over for so you can get a thrill? I knew I shouldn’t have trusted all of this. I knew something was coming and I let my guard down. It won’t happen again Dr. Now, tell me what you want.” Aaron stood there in the middle of Reid’s bedroom, broken, finally someone had broken him and Reid cursed himself that it was a simple kiss that did it.

“Dammit Aaron, I don’t want anything. Please put your clothes back on. Please.” Reid closed his eyes as he moved into the sitting room and curled up on the couch cursing himself for how forward he had gotten.

Back in the bedroom Aaron stood there confused. Slowly he put his clothes back on with shaking hands. When he was finally dressed he started to leave.

“Aaron, don’t leave. I’m sorry I didn’t think.” Reid closed his eyes and pulled his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them, he looked utterly lost.  
Aaron sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the Dr. still trying to figure him out.

“What do you want from me Spencer?” 

Reid looked up and saw a mixture of emotions on Aaron’s face and something in that look broke his heart.

“Aaron,” Reid took a deep breath to settle himself, “I find myself caring about you. I’ll be honest I do want you, but, but I want it to be what we both want. Dammit Aaron I,” Reid frowned as he looked down at his fidgeting hands, “I like you. I more than like you.” 

“Don’t, please don’t. What do you think can happen between us Dr. Reid? A relationship? I’m a slave Dr. Reid, your slave. I have no rights, I have only what you are generous enough to give me. So, what is it that you want?” Aaron hardened his voice and his heart against the feelings that had churned up in him at Reid’s confession.

Reid looked up at Aaron and there were tears in his eyes which confused Aaron even more. He didn’t want to be there anymore, didn’t want to see that raw emotion on Reid’s face. Quickly getting up he ran out of Reid’ bedroom and didn’t stop till he entered his own. When he got there he collapsed on his couch and curled up as shame filled his heart.   
He stiffened when he heard the knock at his door.

“Who is it?” He asked in a stronger voice than what he felt.

“it’s me cher.” Remy didn’t know what was going on but he had seen Aaron coming to his room and didn’t know what to think of it. It was the middle of the work day and not like Aaron at all.

Slowly Aaron got up from the couch and unlocked the door to let Remy in.

“Mon dieu mon amis, what put dat look on y’ face cher?” Remy stepped in and wrapped his arms around his friend. Aaron let his head fall on Remy’s shoulder and when it did he let out the pain and shame he was feeling. “C’m on Aaron,” Remy led him over to the couch where he sat down and Aaron laid his head on his friends lap.

“He kissed me.” Aaron finally was able to find his voice.

“An’ y’ didn’t take it well did y’ mon tresor amis?”

“I don’t understand him Rem, I have been so off kilter since I walked into this house. What does he think is going to happen? A relationship?”  
“Why not?” Remy was softly stroking Aaron’s hair, trying to soothe his best friend.

“Really Cajun? What can I offer him? I’m a slave, I don’t have anything to give him.” 

“I tink y’ givin’ him what he needs Aaron. De Dr. like y’ mind and de way y’ helpin’ wit’ de farm and now de Winery. He sees how smart y’ are and its made him see you Aaron.”

“And what am I Rem? What am I other than someone’s property?” The despair in Aaron’s voice broke Remy’s heart as his hand stroked his friends back trying to soothe him.

“Mon dieu, jus’ how badly did dey treat y’ cher? I tink’ y’ need ta’ talk about it Aaron. Dis is a good place and Dr. Reid, de homme he a good homme, y’ have ta’ start believin’ cher.” Remy whispered as his hand settled on Aaron’s hip making slow lazy circles.

“I don’t want to fall for him.” Aaron knew, though that he was already past that point he just didn’t want to hope or even admit it to himself. “He’s the only one who has had the power to break me Remy.” the Cajun closed his eyes and tried to quell the pain he felt for Aaron. Letting out a slow breath he prodded Aaron up off the couch and pulled him to the bed where they laid down and Remy held Aaron in his arms.

“I tink y’ already have cher. Question is what r’ y’ gonna do ‘bout it.”

“Nothing Remy, I can’t do anything.” Aaron turned around and turned his face into the pillow letting the tears that he held in slide down his face. Remy hoped that Aaron would soon open up to him about what hurt him so deeply. He wasn’t going to leave Aaron alone just yet so he slid down and wrapped his arms around him and just held on.


	8. A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer was true to his word and kept a very important promise to Aaron.

It was early evening and Aaron took his dinner in his room. He didn’t want to be around other people and his heart was heavy with the confessions he made to Remy earlier in the day. It surprised him when there was a soft knock on his door. Frowning he put the book he was reading aside and got up to go see who was there. When he opened the door he was surprised to see who it was.

“Miss Jareau, what are you doing here?” Aaron held the door open but didn’t invite her in, he wanted to know what she wanted first.

“I wanted to talk you for a few minutes, if you wouldn’t mind.” she looked up at him with those innocent deep blue eyes that just made his heart ache.  
Standing aside he opened the door and gestured for her to come in. 

“What did you want to talk to me about Miss Jareau?”

“Please call me JJ.” She had taken a seat on the small couch across from the chair Aaron had been reading in. He settled back down and watched the woman across from him wondering just what she wanted. “He really cares about you and before you say anything he doesn’t care about your status. I know you’ve been hurt by others you’ve trusted but Aaron I can assure you that Spencer, you can trust him.”

“You have to understand that is harder than you can imagine. Each of these people,” Aaron shoved his arm in her direction showing her his marks, “Made me think I could trust them. Each of them broke that trust, but they didn’t break me.”

JJ took a deep breath as she looked at the number codes tattooed on Aaron’s arm.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what these people did to you but you have to know by now that Dr. Reid isn’t like them. He puts up a hard shell because believe it or not his life was not always easy either. He had to fight to get where he is. He would never do anything to hurt anyone he cares about and Aaron, he cares about you.”  
Aaron frowned deep and didn’t meet JJ’s gaze. Instead he got up and started pacing back and forth.

“Forgive me for being skeptical it’s just I don’t know my place here. I understand the business part, but I don’t understand otherwise. I get he’s a good man, but even the good men I’ve been with can turn and want things from me. Things I was always powerless to stop. How is he any different?”

“Because Aaron, Spencer would never want anything from you without your consent. He told me what happened and I can tell you that Spencer never felt strongly enough for anyone to even attempt a pass at them. He feels like he’s failed you like he broke the fragile trust that was building between the two of you.”

“What are you his counselor?” Aaron didn’t mean it to come out as harsh as it sounded but he was on unstable ground and he didn’t know which way to fall.

“In a way. I did earn a psychology degree along with communications. It helps me understand the press and spin Spencer’s goals in the media. He wants to do good Aaron, to do the right thing and he is having a hard time reconciling the fact that he has now bought not one, but two slaves. Add in the fact that he has come to care very deeply for you in the few weeks you’ve been here that he feels like he’s walking on eggshells.”

Aaron stood and turned away from JJ. He hadn’t wanted Spencer to be afraid of him and he was wondering how their roles got reversed. The master wasn’t supposed to be afraid of the slave, that wasn’t how it normally worked but nothing about Dr. Spencer Reid was normal.

Aaron couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of him as he thought about his relationship with Spencer.

“What’s so funny?” JJ was confused as she watched Aaron’s shoulder’s bounce from the quiet laughter.

“Just that Spencer is afraid of me. How does that even happen? It’s me who should be afraid of him but,” the laughter stopped abruptly as he turned to face the blonde. “I’m not afraid of him, I’m afraid of,” Aaron took a deep breath and slowly shook his head, “I’m afraid of hope JJ.”

“Aaron, Spencer doesn’t trust easily. He doesn’t let a lot of people in and the fact that he’s letting you in tells me a lot. I think you need to talk to each other.” JJ watched Aaron as he paced the room and spoke again after a few minutes. “Aaron if you ever need someone to talk to about some of the things you’ve gone through I’m here and I can help, if you’re willing that is.”

Aaron sat down and leaned forward a bit staring at JJ. He felt like he needed to start trusting someone and he felt JJ’s sincerity. He wasn’t sure if he could actually talk about his past but he felt he owed it to himself to try. 

“Okay I’m willing to try.” JJ quirked-up the sides of her mouth in a small smile. She knew this was a big step Aaron was taking and she didn’t want to mess it up.

“We’ll take this slowly then. If you feel uncomfortable at any time let me know.”

Aaron just nodded because he didn’t quite know what he was feeling. 

“I’m not going to push you Aaron, but if you want to make it a regular thing we can do that, or if you feel the pressure is too much, or whatever it is you need you can come to me and we can talk it out.”

Aaron kept his gaze off to the side of JJ and furrowed his brow, “Okay,” He said then nothing more. 

JJ felt like that was all she was getting for now. She smiled softly and stood to leave. After she was gone Aaron sat back and contemplated their conversation. There was one other person he knew he could talk to unconditionally who would understand better than anyone. Getting up Aaron went to Remy’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Aaron didn’t hesitate and walked in and sat down in a chair across form the Cajun.

“I know I never told you what happened after Donata sold us off.”

“Y’ know y’ don’ have to Aaron.”

“JJ pointed out that I should talk about it. I just don’t know how to talk about it.” Aaron turned his head to the side and frowned. He kept everything so close to protect himself and opening up, revealing the past was a huge step for him.

Remy moved to sit in Aaron’s lap, laying his head on Aaron’s shoulder the Cajun cuddled in close. Aaron just shook his head and remarked how some things never changed. 

“Y’ jus’ tell her what y’ want cher. Then if de bad things come out y’ deal with dem.”

Aaron wrapped his arms around Remy and closed his eyes and was once again grateful his friend was there.

“I wanna give y’ a dragon.” Remy smiled into Aaron’s shoulder as he thought of the tattoo he wanted to give his friend.

“What?” Aaron chuckled as he played with Remy’s hair letting it fall through his fingers.

“A tattoo, I wanna give y’ a dragon to match de phoenix.”

Aaron thought about it for a few minutes. It wasn’t like he didn’t have other tattoos. The phoenix and the owner’s marks weren’t the only ones. Adrian Michael’s, the man that had Aaron before he was with Gideon, was very much into Irish and Celtic mythology. All of his slaves had a Celtic inspired tattoo somewhere on their body. Aaron’s was on his left shoulder and went to just above his elbow. It wrapped along his shoulder blade on his back and down to just above his pecks on his chest. He also had one that wrapped around his hips towards the small of his back. This was tribal in nature and the design was from one of the female owners that had him for a short-time. She liked to keep him chained and Aaron stopped his thoughts before that went any further. He didn’t want to think about Maiya and the time he spent with her. Coming back to the present he smiled and shook his head slightly.

“Why not, what’s one more.” 

“I promise mon amis, y’r gonna love dis one.” 

“You know I trust you Rem, you’re one of the only people I can trust.” Remy kept his thoughts to himself for the moment. He didn’t want to push Aaron and knew if he said  
anything at the moment his friend would shut-off.

“It’s late, I’m going to try to get some sleep.” Remy kissed Aaron’s cheek and slid off his lap to let Aaron go. “I’ll keep my door unlocked.” Remy knew this was to let him know if the nightmares came he had a place to go.

“Okay. Goodnight Aaron.”

“Goodnight Rem.” A short-time later Aaron was curled in bed fast asleep with dreams of Dr. Spencer Reid plaguing him. He didn’t try to stop them as he rolled over and curled around his pillow wishing it could be someone else.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron was startled awake in the middle of the night by a loud incessant knocking on his door.

“Make dem’ go away cher. Remy need his sleep.” Aaron wasn’t surprised to find the Cajun curled up around him in his bed. He knew how much his friend needed the physical contact and if Aaron was honest with himself he did too.

“I’ll see what’s going on.” Aaron picked-up the robe he kept near the bed for this particular reason. “Go back to sleep.” He told Remy as he walked to his door and opened it to see Reid and JJ standing there. “What’s going on?”

“Just come with us Aaron. I promise, it’s something good.” Aaron frowned as he followed Reid and JJ out towards the library. 

Reid opened the door and standing inside was the woman named Prentiss. Aaron hadn’t had much contact with her because she had been out on some kind of assignment for Reid. In his sleepiness he wasn’t quite registering what was going on.

“What’s going on?”

Prentiss looked up at him and had a smile on her face, “We thought you’d want to see this right away.” Prentiss turned around and said something quietly to someone behind her. He didn’t see anyone and he knew everyone that had access to the house so he was now more than curious as to what was happening. “Go on. I promise you this isn’t a trick.” Prentiss stepped aside and it felt like all of Aaron’s breath had left his body. Dropping to his knees he looked on in shock as he stared into the face of his son.  
“Jack,” Aaron muttered as the shock at seeing the little boy was setting in.

“Daddy?” Jack looked up and immediately ran into Aaron’s outstretched arms. 

Aaron pulled the little boy into him and he couldn’t help the sob that came out of him as he tightened his hold on the five-year old. Jack was like a monkey and wrapped himself around Aaron. His little arms were around Aaron’s neck and his legs he wrapped tightly around Aaron’s torso. The two of them held each other tightly and cried. When he finally got himself under control Aaron looked-up at Reid and Prentiss.

“How? When? Where was he?” Aaron couldn’t help the jumble of questions that spilled from his lips.

“We’ve been searching since you got here. I had Prentiss find the auction house that Gideon sent him to then she followed the trail form there. She was able to negotiate his release. When the woman who had bought him was told of how he came to be at the auctions she was appalled. She, like many owners, were under the impression that most of the children in the houses were orphans.”

“Daddy, don’t make me go away,” Jack clung tightly to Aaron. The scene was breaking Reid’s heart and he had to turn away for a moment to get himself under control.

“No Jack, you are never going away again. I promise no matter what.” Aaron looked up at Reid and couldn’t help the raw emotion that was on his face. “I can never repay you for this.”

“I told you Aaron that I would find him for you. I don’t break my promises.” Reid smiled softly at him before he left the library.

Aaron was able to prod Jack out of his arms for a moment while he stood up. He reached back down and picked him back up and held him close. Jack was still crying and Aaron knew him well enough to know that it was from stress and too many emotions all at once. 

“I…” He looked at Prentiss trying to find the words to thank her.

“Don’t. You don’t have to thank me for doing the right thing.” Prentiss walked past him and squeezed his shoulder before she left.

“I missed you Daddy. They were mean and never told me where you were.” 

“You’ll never be away from me again baby.” Aaron kept his grip on his son as he walked back to his room. When he got there Remy was sitting-up wondering what was going on. Aaron introduced the little boy to Remy when he put Jack down in his bed. After some shy introductions Jack yawned wide he was so exhausted that almost instantly fell asleep. Aaron was pacing back and forth his emotions pinging all over the place. When he looked at Remy the inker was unsure of what to do for him.

“What do y’ need Ar?” 

“Can you watch him? If he wakes tell him I’ll be back.”

“Where y’ going?”

“I just, I…I don’t know.” 

Remy tried to keep the smile to himself because he had a feeling he knew exactly where his friend was going.

“Okay, Remy’ll watch de homme fo’ y’.”

“Thank you.” Aaron stepped outside of his room and shutting the door behind him he slid down the wall and sat for a moment on his heels. He had his head in his hands as he tried to slow his speeding heartbeat. The only thing that kept going through his head was that he had his son back. “I can’t believe he kept his promise,” he said into the empty hallway. Standing-up he started walking and didn’t realize until he was standing in front of Reid’s door just where he had gone. Almost on autopilot he reached up and knocked. A moment later the door opened and Aaron saw Reid standing there in a t-shirt and loose pants, his hair was disheveled and he looked far too sexy in Aaron’s mind. Words wouldn’t come as he stared at Reid who seemed to be waiting for Aaron’s next move. What that was surprised them both when Aaron grabbed Reid and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. 

The kiss wasn’t like the soft sweet kiss from the afternoon before, this was a hot, needy almost painful kiss. Aaron pushed Reid inside with his lips still locked on his owner’s. He didn’t stop till they hit the wall and the thump of Reid’s back hitting the wall brought Aaron back to reality. He pulled off but rested his head against Reid’s and tried to control his breathing.

“I,” Aaron closed his eyes and scrunched his face as he tried to find the words he wanted. “There is nothing I can give you that would ever make-up for bringing me my son.” Reid wanted to reach up and stroke Aaron’s cheek, or run his fingers through his hair but he didn’t dare move. “I only have one thing in this world to give,” Aaron swallowed as he lifted his hand and ghosted shaking fingers over Reid’s face, “You can have me, Spencer, if you want. For keeping you’re promise and bringing me my little boy, you can have me.” Aaron didn’t realize that tears were rolling down his face till Reid gently wiped them away.

Reid took a long shaky breath as he laid gentle fingertips on Aaron’s cheek. He thought about it, oh god did he think about it. Visions of Aaron above him, moving over him, kissing him danced through his head as they had done almost every night for over three weeks now. But, Reid was an honorable man he wouldn’t take advantage of Aaron in such a vulnerable state. He had patience and he would wait. 

“No, Aaron. Not like this.”

Aaron pulled away and stood looking at Reid with such raw vulnerability on his face that it almost broke his resolve.

“It’s okay Spencer,” Aaron started to take off his shirt, but it wasn’t the cold calculated movements of before. This was slow and almost agonizing to watch.

“Aaron,” Reid moved to stand in front of Aaron and stilled his hands. “You don’t have to do this. You don’t owe me anything. What I did, it was the right thing to do.”

“But, you, you said…”

“I know what I said and I meant it. I do want you but it has to be on equal footing Aaron. Not out of gratitude, not out of obligation or coercion or whatever. If we ever get to this point I want it to be because we both want it for the right reasons.”

Aaron started pacing the room unsure of himself. “You don’t understand. You’ve saved me Spencer. You saved me.” Aaron reached for Reid again and pulled him back in and kissed him. This time it was slower, his tongue gently swiped at Reid’s mouth seeking entrance. When he complied and opened for Aaron the moan in the back of his throat had Reid getting hard. When a hand fisted in his hair to hold him still Reid didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how he had suddenly lost ground and the other man was doing things to his mouth that short-circuited his brain. Finally, after some effort Reid pulled back and tried to get himself under control.

Reid didn’t know what to say to Aaron’s confession as he watched the man he had started to fall in love with…. _oh hell_ Reid’s thoughts started to ping all over the place as he felt Aaron’s hands wandering his body before he started to move towards another kiss.

“Aaron stop. Please.” Through sheer force of will Reid knew in the back of his mind that he needed to stop what Aaron was doing. While he knew it would be so easy to take this man to bed, he knew it wouldn’t be right. “How about a compromise?”

“Compromise?”

“Yes, compromise. You keep whatever clothes you want on and you keep me company tonight. No sex, no strings, we just lay here and maybe talk.”

“Talk.” Aaron was thrown again but talking, that was something he could do. After a short internal debate he took off his robe but kept his t-shirt and boxers on as he moved to Reid’s bed. Aaron’s arousal was not lost on Reid as the two of them crawled under the covers and Reid scooted over till he was laying in Aaron’s arms. He laid his head in the crook of Aaron’s shoulder as he placed a hand on the slave’s chest. 

“Tell me more about growing-up on the winery.” Reid started with a safe topic he knew Aaron liked talking about.

Aaron blew out the breath he had been holding and in the dark, holding the man he had such conflicting emotions for he told Reid about Dave and the winery. Told him about growing-up with Remy and how hyper the boy had been that even Jean-Luc had teased about selling him off to the travelling circus. He talked about the grapes and the harvest, how even the family got involved. No one was lazy, no one didn’t work. He told Reid about picnics in the sun and eating the fruits and handmade cheeses that had been packed-up for him and Remy. Reid asked if there was more between them and held his breath waiting for the answer. When Aaron said they were best friends and that Remy had someone that wasn’t him Reid let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

After a while Aaron’s breathing evened out and the stories stopped. Reid sat-up and ghosted his hand over Aaron’s face. He realized how close he had come to taking advantage of Aaron’s vulnerability especially after those brain melting kisses. A part of him had wanted to just take Aaron up on his offer but he knew in the long run if he had Aaron would still see himself as only Reid’s slave. Reid needed Aaron to see his own worth as a human being, then and only then would there be any kind of chance for them. Reid was seeing progress and he smiled down at the face that he had fallen hard for.

“Soon Aaron. You’ll see your own worth. Then and only then will we be able to be more to each other.” Reid felt his own emotions drain out of him as he laid back down into the warm comfort of the arms of Aaron Hotchner and fell asleep himself.


	9. Logan, The X-men and Aaron's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid gives Aaron the day off to spend with his son. They go to the Winery with Remy as well. On the way they are followed by Logan and Remy and Logan reconnect with each other. Morgan gets introduced to the Mauraders calling themselves The X-Men.
> 
> Later that night Aaron tells Reid his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I do know the real names of the X-Men, but this is a future fic. The characters decide to take after the X-Men from the comics. No powers but they do have some form of physical mutation.

Aaron slowly woke and felt the body he was currently spooning. It took a moment for him to remember that nothing happened between him and Reid other than what they were doing. Aaron let out a slow breath and wondered why it felt so good to hold the man that held his very life in his hands. He didn’t want to feel what he was beginning to feel for Reid. Too much risk but part of him realized it was too late. He had gone and done the one thing that slaves always told themselves not to do. He was falling in love.  
When the body stirred Aaron just pulled Reid closer and buried his face in the soft curls of Reid’s chestnut brown hair. He needed a moment to gather himself together before he extricated himself from Reid, being careful not to wake his owner he slipped out of bed, grabbed his robe and went back to his own room. When he walked in he saw that Remy was still there and Jack was curled up in a ball against the Cajun’s stomach.

Wiping a hand down his face Aaron sat down in one of the small chairs and just stared at his son. My son. Spencer, no, no Reid. Reid brought me my son. Jack. He reached out and pushed a stray hair out of the boy’s face and Aaron still couldn’t believe it. Then when those dark eyes, so like his own, slowly opened and latched onto him his whole world shifted. The smile on the little boy’s face was something that Aaron would never forget.

“Daddy,” Jack flung himself at his father and Aaron was right there to catch him. “I thought it was a dream.”

“No baby, it’s not a dream.”

“They told me you were gone forever and I needed to be a good boy or I would be pun, puni,” Jack frowned in frustration.

“Punished? No one will ever hurt you here Jack I promise.” Aaron held him close and he cupped the back of Jack’s neck and wanted to curse. A legacy mark. Gideon must have had it done before Jack was taken to the auction house. Cursing the man in his head Aaron tried to tamp down on his temper. He also felt around and found the inhibitor.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Jack?”

“Did I do something wrong?

“No baby, why?”

“Because you crying.” Jack patted Aaron’s cheeks like he was trying to wipe away the tears.

“No Jack. You didn’t do anything wrong. Daddy is just happy you’re here. You are going to like it. There is a really nice woman that has a little boy who I think you are going to like. Would you like that Jack?”

Jack looked at his father with fear in his eyes. And Aaron cursed everyone responsible for helping to put that fear into an innocent child.

“Okay.” Jack slid out of Aaron’s hold and went right to the bookcase. He pulled out a book and sat down and started to read.

Watching him for a few minutes Aaron couldn’t get a handle on the ache in his heart. He still couldn’t believe it even though Jack was sitting in his little sitting room reading to himself. Getting up out of the chair he sat down on the bed. He was trying hard to hold in his emotions when he felt strong hands massaging his shoulders.

“Etes-vous d’accord mon ami?” Remy asked softly as he looked towards the little boy, “de homme, he slept all night. He cried out once or twice but Remy jus’ hold him and he went right back t’ sleep.”

“Thank you Rem.”

“What did y’ do when y’ went to Spencer?”

Aaron closed his eyes and let Remy’s hands relax him. He thought about the night before and swallowed back the emotions.

“I tried to give myself to him. He said he wouldn’t take advantage of me like that. I don’t want this Rem, but I,” Aaron started to let out all the emotion he was holding in. Remy wrapped an arm around Aaron’s chest and held him till he was spent.

“Y’ don’t know what t’ do wit’ all y’ feeling cher. Is that it?”

“Yes.”

“What happened to y’ when y’ left Dave’s Aaron? Y’ don’t talk about it. You didn’t when we saw each other again and y’ haven’t now. I tink’ before y’ can go further with y’r amor y’ need to let go of everything else.”

Aaron stood and paced the room. His thoughts all over the place. Could he talk about what happened? What he had been turned into and why he had become so popular? Would Reid still care for him if he knew the whole truth? He was startled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. Opening it he saw Reid standing there.

“Good morning.” Reid smiled and thankfully didn’t say anything to Aaron about his leaving like he did.

“Morning.” Aaron felt shy and uncertain after the night before. “Um come in.”

Reid walked in and had the urge to reach out and brush a hand down Aaron’s arm but he didn’t, he still wasn’t sure what the man would accept from him.

“I wanted to tell you to take the day off. Take Morgan and go to the Winery if you want, or go into town or stay on the grounds but be with your son today Aaron.”

“Are you sure Reid? We have those plans for the Northeast quadrant of the farm to get sorted and the lease agreements came yesterday for the beekeepers, and the artists that want to set-up shops near the Inn of the Winery. There is a lot to do.”

“And it can all be done tomorrow. Be with your son. I think you both need it.” Reid gave him a quick nod and left.

Aaron quickly got himself and Jack ready. He decided to take Reid up on his offer to take Jack to the Winery. When he was getting them ready the cook came out and handed him a basket with food and drinks. Jack was practically bouncing on his feet excitement visibly thrumming through his little body.

Morgan told Aaron he was going to go out and get one of the vehicles up and running and to meet him whenever he was ready. As they were about to leave Reid came up to him and handed him a box.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.” Reid bit his lip as he waited for Aaron to open the box. Frowning slightly Aaron opened it and sitting there was a choker. The tag stated simply HOTCH.

“What is this?” Aaron carefully lifted the choker out of the box and held it.

“I didn’t like the slave collars the auction house sent. This is something of my own design. I know a lot of men are wearing chokers of all kinds and this fits in. You can remove it yourself. The tag holds all of my information. I know you don’t like to go out without something as Remy hasn’t been able to add my mark yet.”

Aaron didn’t know what to say as he put the choker on. He liked it’s weight and it felt nothing like the slave collars in the past. It was a comforting weight and he liked the design. For some reason though, this made him feel owned in a different way, not as a slave but as something more. The care and thought Reid had put into this one piece of jewelry made Aaron’s stomach flutter. Not knowing what else to do or how to thank him Aaron reached out and pulled Reid into his arms and kissed him. 

Reid let his body meld into Aaron’s as his mouth was once again ravished by the older man holding him. Wrapping his arms around Aaron he cupped the back of his head and kissed back. They didn’t part till they heard the clearing of a throat.

“Um, yeah you ah you’d better go,” Reid said as a blush crept up his cheeks. Aaron couldn’t help smiling that he had been the one to make his owner blush.

“It’s been pointed out to me that I should talk about my past with my other owner’s. Maybe they’re right. So, tonight?”

“Aaron you don’t have to…”

“Yes, yes I think I do. After dinner I’ll go to your room and we can talk.” The two men stared at each other for a moment when Reid finally just nodded and conceded to Aaron.

“Remy comin’ with y’ cher. I wanna see our home as well. If y’ don’ mind mon proprietaire?”

“No Remy I don’t mind. You should have a chance to go. I’ll see you back here before dinner?”

“I’ll have them back before then Reid.” Morgan had come in to see what was taking so long.

“Just be careful Morgan.”

“I will. Come on, let’s go before this one jumps out of his skin.” Jack was beaming at the darker man who reached down and ruffled his hair.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Morgan was halfway to the Winery when a motorcycle had started to follow them. He kept looking into the rearview mirror and watched to see what the motorcycle was going to do. Aaron looked to Morgan and frowned.

“Is there something wrong Morgan?”

“Just the motorcycle that’s been following us for the last fifteen minutes.”

“What color is de bike can y’ tell mon ami?” Remy asked Derek.

“It’s red and chrome.”

“Logan.” Aaron and Remy said at the same time.

“Its okay Morgan, just lead him to the Winery.”

“You know him?” Morgan growled as he eyed his two companions.

“Yes we know him Morgan. He’s Remy’s partner,” Aaron said as he looked back to see the huge grin on Remy’s face.

Morgan narrowed his eyes at Aaron not quite trusting what was going on.

“Look I know you still don’t know me but I would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially if I thought they would hurt Remy or Jack,” Aaron growled back at the darker man.

“Fine. I’m trusting you with this.”

A short-time later they pulled into the main drive and parked near the house. Remy looked out and his breath caught in his throat. He put his sunglasses on to hide the emotion that had come into his eyes.

“Overwhelming isn’t it Rem?”

“It hasn’t changed a bit Aar.” He looked towards the old slave houses and saw they were in the middle of being demolished. “Papa’s house,” he whispered almost to himself. After a moment they all exited the vehicle and a black clad blur was barreling towards them catching Remy in a hug.

“Where the hell ya’ been Cajun?” the man growled low.

“Lo.” Remy leaned down into the shorter man currently crushing him in a tight hug and kissed him.

Aaron smiled as the two men held on tightly to each other.

“So, I thought you and him were, you know, together.” Morgan watched Remy and Logan as they were talking low to each other.

“No. We’re just best friends.”

“But you guys just seem really, really close.” Morgan turned to look at Aaron.

“If you are talking about sex Morgan, we’ll when you live the life we have sometimes your best friend is the only light. I hope you never have to find that out.” Aaron’s jaw was clamped in anger.

“Hey, man I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Morgan ran a hand over his bald head and paced in front of Aaron knowing he made an error with the man. “You’re right. I don’t know. My parents worked hard to keep us safe and free.”

“Be thankful for that Morgan.” Aaron said as he walked towards the two men and ignoring Morgan. “Logan.”

The feral man looked up at the sound of his name. “Aaron,” he gave the shorter man a squeeze on the shoulder with his right arm. Logan grabbed it and studied him a moment. 

“Which of these do I need to kill?” 

“Lo, please. I’m okay.”

“No one who came out of Michaels came out okay bub.”

“I’m fine Logan, really. Okay?” Aaron wanted to stop this conversation before it got further out of hand.

Logan cursed under his breath to get himself under control.

“Fine. But we are talkin’ ‘bout this later and you ain’t gettin’ out of it.” He glared at Aaron for a moment before Aaron conceded.

“Daddy.” Jack had come up and stood behind Aaron’s leg. “He said a bunch of bad words.” 

Remy and Aaron tried hard to keep in their laughter. It took them a few minutes to finally settle before they noticed Logan glaring at them.

“Who’s the pup?” 

“This is Jack, my son. Jack this is Logan. He’s Remy’s boyfriend.”

“And where did ya’ get a kid Aaron? Last time I saw ya’ it was after The DeSade ring was broken-up.”

“I had been bought by Gideon. He was trying to breed males.” Aaron didn’t want to say any more on that subject.

“Fucking hell Aaron.” Logan tried to tamp down on his anger because he saw that Jack was getting nervous around him. He smiled softly at the boy and got down on his knees.   
“Sorry pup. I didn’t mean to scare ya’.”

“You know my Daddy?” Jack moved from behind Aaron’s leg to standing in front.

“I sure do. He saved my life once then introduced me to my forever pain-in-the-ass.” Jack frowned and looked up at Aaron.

“He means Remy, Jack.”

“What’s a painintheass?” Aaron almost chocked and forgot what a mimic Jack can be. Logan fell on his ass laughing so hard his sides started to hurt.

“Did I break him Daddy?” Jack looked scared that the tough looking man was laughing that hard. That statement just made Logan lose it even more.

Aaron took a moment to get himself under control and laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “No Jack you didn’t break Logan. It takes a lot more than that.”

Finally the feral got himself under control and looked Jack in the eye.

“Kid, I think I like you.” Logan stood and grabbed Jack by the waist and slung him up on his shoulders. “Why don’t we give your Pop and Rem a moment and you and I get to know each other.”

“Okay,” Jack laughed as Logan walked, then ran with the boy on his arms.

“I tink’ y’r boy made a new friend Aaron.”

Aaron smiled and shook his head, “I think he did too. Want to look at the merlot’s?” Aaron smiled as he thought about their corner of the Winery.

“I’d love to cher.” They walked over silently and laid down in the middle of the row of vines they had always called theirs. “I miss him Aaron. He was like another pere t’ me. I hate that we couldn’t save him.” Remy hadn’t talked about Dave at all in the couple of weeks that he’d been at Reid’s. Aaron knew that he loved Dave as much as he did. 

“I know Rem. I was so angry they wouldn’t let us at the funeral. He was truly the only father I knew. I know Jean-luc would have taken me in but he had you and your brother. Dave didn’t feel it was fair to give me to a family that already had mouths to feed.”

“It looks de same. At least dey respected what Dave built after his papa died.”

Aaron hummed his agreement and the two men just laid there both reminiscing in their own minds about their childhoods.

“Y’ gonna tell Spencer ‘bout what y’ been through aren’t y’ Aaron?”

“Yes. He deserves to know. I’ll tell you one day.”

“Y’ don’ have t’. It don’ take a genius to know who’s marks y’ wear. I’m sorry Aaron. I wish I could have done more.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Rem. Now, go be with Logan. I think he just may be corrupting my son.”

Remy smiled his brilliant smile and turned to his friend, “Y’ got dat right cher. Look.” He pointed towards Logan and saw he was teaching Jack to climb a tree. When the little boy was sitting on a sturdy branch the feral encouraged him to jump in his arms. Aaron jumped up and did a sharp intake of breath as he saw Jack flying down to meet Logan. He was about to say something but the utter joy on Jack’s face made him hold back. 

Aaron and Remy walked back towards the house and Remy grabbed his mate by the hand and pulled him out of sight.

“Where the hell are they going?”

Aaron had a good idea, “It’s okay Morgan. Remy is just going to take Logan somewhere private for a while.”

“I don’t like it.”

Aaron’s face turned dark as he looked at Morgan, “Is it because he’s a slave? Do you think he’s going to run or something? He wouldn’t do that Morgan. He respects Reid way too much.”

“Hey, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant I don’t like not being able to see you guys to protect you.”

Aaron chuckled. “Believe me Morgan, when he’s with Logan he’s well protected.” Morgan decided to try to turn this conversation around. He knew he had made a few missteps and wanted to try to make it better. He really did want to get to know Aaron better.

“How do you know him anyway?”

“He was one of the Mauraders that came to help us when the Winery was attacked. He didn’t see one of the rival’s was about to stab him in the back. He had his own hands full fighting two men. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and tackled the rival gang member to the ground. When he finished off his own opponents he turned and thanked me. Then Remy came out from the side, bloody and torn from his own fight and I swear to god it was lust at first sight. Those two have had it hard but they always find each other.”

“We could use some more protection around Reid’s farms. Do you know anything about his group?”

“They call themselves the X-Men. Remy had found some old comic books of Dave’s and he loved them. Showed them to Logan. They adopted their codenames from the comic. Logan is Wolverine. The others are mutants as well. They hide well but I’m sure they are around here somewhere. Especially Ro. Her real name is Rowaine but she loved the character of Storm so much she changed it to Ororo. It fits her.”

“I think it does brother.” Ro walked out of the tree line and walked up to Aaron to give him a hug. When she turned to Morgan his breath caught in his throat.   
“Ro. We didn’t see you following.”

“You know me Aaron. I can hide very well when I want to. Now are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Derek Morgan. He’s Spencer Reid’s right hand man this is Rowaine ‘Ororo’ Moss. Or, as she likes to be called Ro or Storm.”

“It is my pleasure ma’am.” Morgan smiles wide as he takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

“Well, a gentlemen is quite the rarity these days. May I call you Derek?”

“As long as you will go out with me you can call me whatever you want.”

“We just met Derek. How do you know I’m not one of the crazy ones?” Storm smiled as she held onto Morgan’s hand.

“I’m just going to have to find out now won’t I?”

“Aaron, where have you kept this charming man?”

“He’s not mine,” Aaron chuckled as he watched the two of them. Jack looked up at his Dad with a confused frown on his face. “It’s okay Jack. You’ll understand when you are much older.” He ruffled Jacks hair as he went to the car and pulled out the food that had been packed.

“You are welcome to join us for lunch Ro. We have more than enough food.”

“And where are Logan and Remy?”

Aaron had a smirk on his face and indicated with his head towards the back of the house. 

“There’s a small bunkhouse out in back. A lot of rendezvous’ have happened out there.”

Ro let out a hearty laugh as she was led to the porch area of the main house. Aaron and Derek worked quickly together to get the table cleaned off and set-up for them to have lunch.

Aaron had just gotten the food all set out when he looked up to see Remy and Logan coming back towards them, arm in arm. As he watched he wondered what it would be like to walk with Reid like that. A part of him realized that he wanted that. He wanted to trust Reid, to let him in more to be able to give something of himself to the man he was coming to care for very deeply.

Aaron came back to himself a moment later when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to look and saw concern written all over Ro’s face.

“I’m okay Ro. I’m just trying to come to terms with some things. I see them and how hard they work to stay together. I want that to,” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear it.

“And you will brother.” She cupped Aaron’s cheek and smiled at him. “You just have to let yourself believe you are good enough to deserve it. Aaron, you are more than good enough to deserve happiness. From what I know of Spencer Reid he is a good man.”

“How’d you?”

“Do you think Logan didn’t know where Gambit had gotten off to?”

Aaron placed a hand over Ro’s and closed his eyes a moment. There was always something about Rowaine Moss that always settled him. Though he did like the name she chose for herself much better. Ororo Monroe was beautiful just like the woman.

“Thank you Ro. If the others are around you can let them know it’s okay to come onto the property.”

“I will. And I think your pup would love to meet them.”

Aaron smiled at the way Jack took to the beautiful woman. She went to the edge of the property with Jack in hand and used a verbal cue that everything was okay. Several people came out of hiding and walked onto the Winery.

“Damn, they’re good. Better than some of the one’s I’ve trained. Do you think they’d want a job?”

“Most people dismiss them because of their mutations. Not all of them are immediately visible. Ro, you can tell her’s with her white eyes, Beast or Hank McCaid, he’s Reid smart. He was an up and coming scientist who almost had a break-through on removing the inhibitors. He started showing his fur mutation later in life and well you can’t exactly hide him. Kirk Wagner, his dark blue skin and other profound features he was forced as a child into the resurgence of the freak show. He was saved by Scott and Alex. He is also quite difficult to blend in. The girl, Jubilee, or Jubilation Lee it’s not as obvious. She keeps her hands and feet hidden. An old mutation that science thought they had eradicated. Webbed hands and feet. She’s an immensely talented gymnast. She was disqualified because the committee thought her webbing gave her advantages over the other gymnasts. Each one of these people has a story. None of them were slaves, even slavers want nothing to do with mutants. So without jobs or any prospects of a job, they became Mauraders.”

Morgan sat back and watched the group of people interacting with each other and with Jack. Jubilee looked the most excited as she was the youngest member of the group. The two of them took off running, jumping and just having fun playing. Aaron was smiling watching his son having fun and being able to have the kind of childhood he had.

“So, Aaron. A kid? That is the last thing we ever expected to see.”

“Scott,” Aaron grinned as he stood to shake the man’s hand. “I’m just glad that he’s here with me.” 

“There’s a story there, but I won’t push. Not yet at least.” Scott released Aaron’s hand and sat down at the table.

“Derek Morgan,” Derek held out his hand for the Maurader to take. “Would you guys be interested in a job?”

“What kind of job?” Scott asked and Morgan could have sworn he felt the glare through the dark glasses he wore.

“We need additional people to help patrol the farms. Now that Spencer has bought this Winery I need even more people. He’s had a few threats in recent weeks.”

“What?!” Aaron jumped out of his chair as he glared at Morgan. “Why didn’t he say anything?”

“He didn’t want you to worry.”

“It’s Gideon isn’t it?”

Morgan sat back in his chair and let out a loud sigh, “Yes. The bastard found out that Reid was the one that bought you and had Jack found. He’s threatened to ruin Spencer. But, don’t worry Garcia, JJ and Reid are already on it. They have a lot of plans in place. One of those plans is to beef up security.”

“You mean Jason Gideon?”

“Yes, why?”

Scott ground his teeth together and Aaron started to look around. When he turned back to Scott he sank back in his chair with a sad expression on his face.

“He has Jean, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Scott, I don’t know what to say. I can talk to Reid, see if there is anything we can do.”

“I swear Aaron, if that bastard has touched her in anyway, I will end him.”

“Jean is Scott’s wife.” Aaron told Morgan. “What happened? How did he even get near her?”

“We were in town doing some shopping. Jubilee needed some new clothes and we were stocking up on some supplies when we ran into his people. When he looked at Jeannie I swear it was almost predatory. I didn’t want us to get into a fight in the store and we left. After getting our packages put away on the bikes I heard a scream and looked back and she was gone. I went after them but there were too many of them. She was gone.”

Morgan cursed under his breath. “Work with us. Reid is very generous with his employees and if you help we’ll be able to stop Gideon all that much easier and get you your wife back.”

He took a moment to consider then called his people over and after much debate they all agreed that it would be good for all of them and if it meant getting the man who took their friend, then they were all for it.

Everyone stayed a few hours together getting to know each other more. Morgan made a date with Ro. Jack cried when Jubilee left but Aaron reassured him they would see each other again. Scott and the others made plans to meet with Reid in the next week. Aaron said his goodbyes to his friends happy to have reconnected to them. Logan wasn’t going with the rest of the group. He was going to follow Morgan back to Reid’s. He didn’t want to be away from Remy again. 

Morgan made good on his promise and got Remy, Aaron and Jack back to the house just before dinner. Jack was tired out from the day and fell asleep right away. Aaron took the boy to bed then joined the others for dinner. For the first time since he arrived at the house he felt comfortable around everyone and actually joined in the conversation. He didn’t realize just how much he needed this day but he did and it helped to settle him a little more.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night after dinner Aaron met Reid in his sitting room. He knew the man deserved some explanations and he found he wanted to tell him his story. Watching Logan and Remy earlier in the day he realized he wanted that. He wanted what they had and he could only do that if Reid knew the whole truth.

“I know you said it doesn’t matter what happened in my past but you deserve some explanation.” Aaron took a deep breath before he delved into his story. “After Dave died my whole world came crashing down on me. I didn’t even have time to grieve before Donata had control over everything. She didn’t want any of it, just the money. She sent all of us slaves to the auction house and I was immediately sold. My education was a bonus and it garnered her a lot of money. The first owner to purchase me was Gerard DuMont. He was the first to use punishment but I learned quickly to do what he wanted. Mostly he wanted me for his business. For two years I helped him with contracts and made him a lot of money. He wanted me in his bed, but not for sex per se. He was actually asexual. He just wanted to touch me and yes he often liked to make me orgasm, he ah, he liked to watch.” Aaron took a deep breath to settle himself before he continued. Reid stayed silent because he knew no matter what he said it wouldn’t make a difference. 

“DuMont got off on it. But I was also off limits to his staff and other slaves. He isolated me, used me and if I resisted he would hurt me. His favorite method was the whip. Who knew you could leave a faint scar without breaking skin. He was quite adept at it. After two years there was a slave rebellion. They killed most of the guards and eventually they broke into our suite and killed him too. A few slaves escaped, I don’t know what happened to them but the rest were arrested. At least they all told the police the truth and said I had nothing to do with it. That I was virtually isolated. So, I was sent back to auction.”

“Aaron you don’t have to do this. It doesn’t matter…” 

“Yes Reid it does. Just please hear me out.”

Reid was trying to sit quietly as Aaron went on to tell more of his story.

“I was now 21. And there was someone interested in purchasing me. I later came to find out that there were specifications in the contract. A few days after being at the auctions I was given some clothes. At first I didn’t want to put them on but of course they made me. Leather pants and a leather top that was mostly these crisscross strips. I was then taken to a piercer and had my nipples and belly button pierced and a chain attached. After that it was an inker where I got my first tattoo. It’s the Kanji on my left arm. It means pleasure slave. Next came the laser treatment to remove the few scars I did have. After they were done I was taken to a house that trains sex slaves. If I didn’t co-operate the punishments were severe. Though there were strict orders not to harm my skin permanently. I was there six months and was taught everything about sex with both men and women.”

Aaron couldn’t look Reid in the eye as he talked about his time with the man called simply The Count. He had inherited his wealth and didn’t need to work. He indulged in his physical pleasures and kept in shape. He also required a strict fitness routine for all his slaves. Aaron was his prize and became his perfect submissive. Aaron had tried to fight at first but The Count was creative in his punishments because he wouldn’t break skin. He liked the smooth perfection of Aaron’s olive toned skin. The Count lived near the ocean and during Spring through to early Fall Aaron was kept naked the whole time. The Count would take him to the beach and let him soak in some of the sun to bring out the darker tones of his body. Aaron said it was the first time he learned to shut off and let his mind leave his body. As long as he submitted to his owner he’d be fine. He was with the count for five years. One night Aaron had finally given in and gave him his total and complete submission. The next day he was sold off. 

Between the ages of twenty-six to twenty nine he had been part of a group of owners that would buy and pass around their slaves between each other. Their decadence and depravity almost knew no bounds. Aaron had reconnected with Remy at this point and the two had clung together just trying to survive. Of course this was fairly taboo with the Auction house and when they found out what was happening they voided all contracts and took back the slaves. The owners, four in all, had been arrested for breach of contract and other minor offenses against slave ownership. They were also banned from owning any other slaves in the future.

The ten slaves that were taken from this group were all isolated and checked for mental stability. When it was deemed that Aaron was mentally fit he was put up for auction yet again. This time it was a woman named Maiya Underwood. Both Aaron and Remy had been sold to her. With Remy she appreciated his art and set him up with a small workshop on her compound. She was the one that had the band tattooed across Aaron’s back and hips. She had used his mind just as much as she used his body. She kept him in chains and naked most of the time. She was also emotionally manipulative. Aaron had felt almost cared for the first year he was with her. Then she would play with his mind and his emotions. When he started to rebel against her she used harsher punishments and for the first time Aaron had significant physical scars to go along with the mental ones. When she could no long control him she sold him.

Then he learned the true meaning of hell on earth with Darren Michaels. The man had wanted Aaron for his law skills. Problem was he was a true sadist. It didn’t matter what Aaron did or didn’t do Michaels liked to get off hurting Aaron. He was never touched sexually but Aaron knew that Michaels got sexual gratification in hurting him. He was also the first person to make Aaron bleed. In all the years he had been passed around Aaron had lost his fear. He had become resigned that this was his life and though he fought to keep an ounce of dignity he wouldn’t be afraid. For the first time in years an owner terrified the hell out of him and he didn’t know how to fight it.

Being with Michaels almost broke Aaron. He spent his days and nights terrified that the man would come to him to hurt him. It felt to Aaron like his owner was searching for his breaking point. He remembered whole days strapped to a table and made to scream. Reid asked Aaron what had been done to him. Aaron just looked at Reid with hollow eyes and simply said “You really don’t want to know.”

Michaels had become severely ill and all of his assets were taken over by his banks trust to help pay for his hospitalization. Once again Aaron found himself at the auction house.

“And I’ve already told you about Gideon. Even though I was used for sex by the others none of them outright raped me. No, that distinction goes to Jason. From the first day I was with him and to the last. He was cruel in other ways too. When he took my son I almost didn’t survive that.” Aaron finally looked up at Reid and saw the man had been crying. 

“Reid, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted you to understand.” Aaron looked over at Reid with worry in his eyes. Reid stood and dropped between Aaron’s legs but just put his head on one knee. He closed his eyes trying to get his emotions under control.

“Aaron, I will never use you like that. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Aaron bit his lip because he didn’t know what to say. The fact that his owner was at his feet was humbling. With a shaking hand he curled his fingers in Reid’s hair and closed his eyes. Opening them he felt more settled inside himself. He still couldn’t believe that Reid was so open, honest and sincere with him.

Aaron let his fingers slowly stroke Spencer’s hair. With no small amount of nervousness Aaron cupped the back of Reid’s neck and pulled the man up and closer to him. Sealing his lips over Reid’s he felt like he was on the head of a pin getting ready to fall.

“Spencer,” Aaron broke the kiss and sighed against Reid’s lips. 

“Aaron, we don’t have to,” he was cut off by Aaron kissing him again. Standing up Aaron didn’t let Reid go. In fact he pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around his owner. He slid his lips softly over Reid’s eliciting a moan from him. Aaron swiped his tongue out seeking entrance into Reid’s mouth. When tongue’s touched and intertwined Reid thought he was going to melt right then and there. These things Aaron did to just his mouth he didn’t know if he was going to last. When hands reached down and cupped his ass he thought he was going to cum right then and there. Reaching down Aaron deftly undid Reid’s pants as his lips never let up their assault. He had felt Reid’s arousal as the man ground himself against Aaron.

Reid pulled back to catch his breath which gave Aaron time to take off his shirt. He moved forward again and slid his hands under Reid’s shirt touching his skin, letting his hands slide over the surprisingly supple muscles on Reid’s stomach. With deft hands Aaron had Reid’s shirt off him and thrown off to the side into a pile. Wrapping his arms once again around his owner Aaron didn’t touch Reid’s mouth this time, no he went for his neck sliding his tongue from ear to the soft tissue just in the crook. Scraping his teeth over the soft flesh he felt the younger man shudder against him. For the first time in years Aaron felt comfortable using the pleasure training he had been forced to endure all those years ago. He found he wanted to willing give someone pleasure and it was a heady feeling.

Pulling him towards the bed Aaron walked backwards then when he felt the mattress hit the back of his legs he spun them around and let Reid fall on it. Reid was about to pull Aaron down to take control of what was going on but Aaron pulled away from him. It took a moment for Reid to understand. Aaron needed to be in control. Every other sexual experience Aaron had his control taken from him. The men and women that owned him used him and took but never truly gave. Reid let his hands fall to the bed and laid down in a show of submission. Aaron’s eyes widened as he looked down at the beautiful man sprawled wantonly over the bed. Aaron’s heart did a little flip in his chest at the show of trust that Reid was giving him. Getting down on his knees he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Reid’s boxers and swiftly pulled them off freeing Reid’s straining cock. 

“Aaron,” Reid gasped as the slave wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Thoughts went swiftly out of his head as Aaron took in more and more of him. When he felt himself being swallowed down he practically arched off the bed the sudden spike in pleasure left him gasping for air. The things Aaron was doing to his cock had completely short-circuited his brain. He could no longer think or speak. Every time he tried to say words they came out as nonsense. His hands gripped the bedspread under him as he flung his head from side to side. His body was on fire and he felt like he was being pinned down by the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him. No one had ever done anything like this for him and it was overriding all his senses. Everything in him was pinpointed at the conjunction of mouth to cock. Each time Aaron’s tongue slid down pressing against him he thought he was going to lose it but Aaron was keeping a tight grip around the base prolonging the experience. 

The other hand wasn’t idle oh no Aaron slid his free hand over Reid’s inner thigh and up around his hip. The touch on his overheated skin made him groan in the back of his throat. His nerve endings were on fire with each touch of those fingertips that were dancing across his skin.

“Please, God, Aaron,” Spencer begged but he wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for. He was torn between letting Aaron continue the exquisite torture or begging for release. When he felt the mouth leave his cock he almost whined in protest.

“Please what Spencer? Do you want more or do you want to cum?”

“I, I,” he was speechless because he didn’t know what he wanted. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Aaron once again taking him all the way in. “Oh fuck, oh fuck you’re gorgeous.” When Aaron took all of him and started to suck he felt those throat muscles constrict around him he couldn’t help it. The orgasm was slowly building as he felt the pull from his thighs and pooling low in his abdomen. He was shaking and a light sheen of sweat started to break out all over from the strain of holding back. Aaron hummed around the cock in his throat and as soon as he unwrapped his hand Reid was screaming as he released down Aaron’s throat. 

Aaron didn’t let him go at first he kept sucking through Reid’s orgasm taking everything the man had to give. With one last pass Aaron pulled off and crawled over Reid.

“Aaron,” Reid reached a tentative hand up and when Aaron didn’t pull back he laid the hand on his cheek. “You didn’t have to do that. I have no words.” Aaron leaned down and kissed him with long slow kisses. Aaron slid one arm under Reid’s waist and the other around his shoulder and lifted him up then slid him down into his lap. The only thing Reid could do was straddle Aaron’s lap as he was pressed against the back of the bed. A hand fisted in his hair and the kisses turned more passionate, more desperate and he was loathe to stop it. When Aaron finally pulled back there were tears on his cheeks.

“Thank you Spencer.” Reid took note in the back of his mind that Aaron had called him Spencer twice now. “Thank you for letting me for giving me control.” His forehead rested against Reid’s as he settled the emotions running wild in him.

“Aaron. I trust you. I trust you to never hurt me just like I want you to trust me to never hurt you.” Reid slid further onto Aaron’s lap as he wrapped his arms around his, he hoped, lover.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Reid and just held him close. Relishing in the skin to skin contact. 

“Aaron, do you want me to?” Reid asked as his shyness returned.

“No, I’m not ready for that yet Spencer. I wanted to give you pleasure thank you for letting me do that for you.”

Reid didn’t know what to say so he just laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder as he wrapped himself tighter around him and knew right then and there that he was irrevocably in love with Aaron Hotchner.


	10. What Makes or Breaks a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron begins to open up about his feelings to Reid. When they go to town they run into someone unexpected.

Aaron slowly woke to the warm body that was still in his arms. Everything from the day before came rushing back but he felt good. Better than he had in years. He was still cautious, still guarding the heart that was slowly betraying him but he felt humbled by the trust that Reid had shown him. He nuzzled the back of Reid’s neck as he spooned in closer not wanting to leave the bed. He felt his companion stir and just tightened his arm around his owner’s waist a little more.

“Aaron.” Reid sighed contentedly. He turned around in Aaron’s arms so he would lean in and kiss him. When Aaron didn’t pull back he lifted his hand and softly stroked the older man’s face. “You stayed.”

“Yes. You showed me trust and you let me have control. You don’t know what that means to me Spencer.” Aaron bit his lip as he watched Reid a moment, his hands itching to touch. 

Reid sensing what Aaron wanted laced his fingers between Aaron’s and curled them together.

“I’m not going to break Aaron. You can touch me.” Aaron ran his fingers softly across Reid’s chest then splayed his hand out and caressed enjoying the feeling. He knew he may have to talk to JJ about all these new emotions that had welled-up inside him but for now he was content to let them float around in his head. 

“I’m,” Aaron curled his hand around Reid’s waist needing something do with his hand. “I’m lost here Spencer. I, I feel so much but it scares me. You scare me. I’ve grown to more than care for you.” He hadn’t wanted to admit that yet, was afraid to admit it, afraid of what Reid might do, how he might use his feelings against him.

“Aaron,” Reid just smiled and cautiously touched Aaron’s face with his fingertips. When Aaron leaned into the touch Reid laid a hand fully on his cheek. “You don’t have to tell me. Not yet, not until you are ready.”

Aaron let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t ready for all the emotions he was feeling so for the moment he put them aside.

“Come on. I want to take you and Remy into town. There are a few empty shops that I want to look at. I have a few ideas that I want to run by you after we see what’s available.” Reid slipped out of bed and for the second time in as many days Aaron admired the view. He had wanted to stay there in the warm comfort of the bed but knew they had business to take care of. Standing he grabbed his discarded clothes and made to put them on to go back to his own room so that he could change.

“You could, you know, join me.” Reid peeked out from the bathroom looking towards Aaron. “If you want to.” Aaron’s breath quickened as he dropped the shirt he was holding. The thing that made him step forward was Reid gave him a choice which he was quickly coming to terms with. He took the few strides to propel him across the room joining Reid in the shower.

As he stepped under the hot spray he closed his eyes and was a little nervous when he felt hands start to soap him up. It felt wonderful that Reid was so gentle and considerate.

“Aaron,” he had a question on his tongue but Aaron noticed he cut himself off.

“What is it Spencer?”

“I was wondering, and it’s purely your choice, but I can have a healer start to work on your scars.” Aaron noticed his heavy breath as he waited in anticipation. It took a moment for Aaron to find his voice again. No one ever offered this to him. Michaels and Gideon both reveled in his scars. But he was conflicted. A part of him didn’t mind them as they were a reminder that he was a survivor. He may have been having dark thoughts when he first arrived at Reid’s compound and knew if he had been hurt under Reid’s hand he wouldn’t have survived. He wouldn’t have been able to take any more abuse, mentally or physically. His hand trembled as his fingers touched the scars on his sides and chest. Did he want them removed? It surprised him that he wasn’t sure what his answer was.

“I don’t know. Let me think about it?” Aaron asked as Reid’s gentle hands kept-up their ministrations. It was one of the most intimate things that could have been done for him and by the time his owner was done he was trembling with emotion.

“Aaron? Are you okay?” Reid wanted nothing more than to wrap the man in his arms but he held back he wanted Aaron to keep the control in their growing intimacy. Aaron didn’t hesitate as he wrapped his arms around Reid and tried not to break. 

Reid didn’t know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him close. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder and tried to hide the tears that came to his eyes. That a simple shower would have this man shaking with such emotion was humbling to him. He gripped Aaron tighter and slowly caressed his back trying to calm and soothe him. After a few minutes Aaron had gotten control of himself. He pulled back and cupped Reid’s cheek as a frown deepened on his face.

“That was the most intimate thing anyone has ever done for me. I’ve never been cared for like you care for me. Why Reid? I’m so mixed-up, I have so much baggage yet you are,” Aaron shut his eyes against the storm rising in him, “Patient and kind. You let me have control. You’ve surprised me and keep surprising me and it’s got me all twisted-up and turned around. I don’t know what to do with all of this.” He waived a hand between them indicating their growing closeness.

“You’ve surprised me to Aaron. I wasn’t looking for you when I employed you. But I find myself lost when it comes to my feelings for you. Letting you have control was one of the easiest decisions I’ve ever made. I do want you Aaron but I don’t ever want to hurt you. I,” he stumbled on his words because he wasn’t sure if Aaron was ready to hear what he had to say. “I care about you, I more than care about you.” He stepped closer and leaned in, waiting. When Aaron gave him a nod he kissed him. It was soft and chaste but it made Aaron close his eyes and let out a slight moan. He was almost disappointed when Reid pulled back but he knew they needed to get out of the shower.

Aaron was still a storm of emotions when he dressed. He looked over at Reid and a large part of himself wanted to just drop all his walls and let Reid in. He knew the man was chipping away at them and it scared him. He knew deep down that Reid wouldn’t do anything on purpose to hurt him, that he had figured out rather quickly. Reid went out of his way to make sure everyone in his household was comfortable and cared for. But it’s a different story when his heart was on the line and he was precariously close to falling in love, if he wasn’t already. 

“I’m ah, I’m going to go change. I’ll be in for breakfast in a few minutes.” He turned and didn’t give Reid a chance to respond. He needed to get out of there and he needed to get out now. As soon as the door closed behind him he practically ran to his rooms and almost collapsed on the chair when he got there. He didn’t see Jack anywhere and he stared to panic but noticed the note on his desk. Jack wanted to play with Henry. Remy and Logan got the boy up and ready for breakfast. I hope that was okay? JJ.

Aaron held the note a moment before going to his closet and carefully changing into one of his suits. He shored-up his feelings, got dressed and headed down to breakfast.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
When he finally made it to the dining room he was more settled. The suit was like a piece of armor helping him to settle.

“Well, well, well. Look at you shug. Don’t you clean-up nice and handsome.” The red head said as she flew at him and hugged him tight. “Scottie was two steps form sendin’ out for the cavalry to try to find you and Rem. Logan was outta his mind with worry.”

“Rogue. You know I would have gotten word to you guys. When have I ever let you down?”

“You know they offered us jobs?” She said wide-eyed as she walked with him to the very full table. He almost choked when he looked over and saw Remy curled up on Logan’s lap being fed by the normally gruff older man.

“They haven’t been separated all night.” Rogue smiled at them as Aaron shook his head. A smile crossed his face as he sat down amongst his friends.

“Are all of you here?” He asked as he grabbed his plate and got up to go serve himself from the buffet.

“Morgan gave us room in one of the bunkers last night. It was nice sleeping in a real bed for a change.” Alex chuckled as his brother threw a piece of toast at him. “Hey, at least you got a real room.” And when Aaron looked over at Scott he saw the deep blush creeping up on his face.

When Jubilee came running in the house with Henry and Jack coming up behind her trying to bash her with pillows Aaron couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. He just shook his head as the boys tackled her to the ground and jumped on her.

Reid came in at that moment to see the boys wrestling with the dark-haired teen and a table full of new people. He looked towards Morgan as if to say, Explain? Aaron’s expression softened as he looked over at Reid.

“These are the marauders Remy and I were telling you about. Their leader Scott Summers his brother Alex.” They both stood and smiled at Reid. He gave them a shy wave as they sat back down. “This is Ororo, and next to her is Rogue. The hellion on the floor wrestling with my son is Jubilee. Kirk is the one next to Rogue and finally Hank McCoy.”

“Wait, Dr. McCoy?” Reid’s face lit up hearing the man’s name.

“Indeed I am young man. And you are the esteemed Dr. Spencer Reid. I have enjoyed reading your blog about ground renewal and farming. I also have read the research your team has been doing on the inhibitors. I believe that I might be of assistance on that front.”

“I have one better. How about research space in my labs. They could use someone of your caliber Dr. McCoy.”

“Please, call me Hank. And that is very generous of you young man.”

“Not generous at all. Selfish.” He looked over at Aaron as his eyes sparked with residual emotion from their shower.

“Well, I think we all can be a little selfish sometimes. Especially when it comes to those we love.” Hank didn’t miss the look the two men gave each other and smile a bit as he sat down. While Reid went around the table talking to each of the new household guests Aaron went back to eating. His eyes every so often tracked Reid’s every move, he couldn’t help it. When the man finally settled at the table to eat Aaron let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Shug, you have it bad.” Rogue leaned into him and smiled.

“It’s complicated.”

“Aaron. Don’t let time pass you by. You never know what could happen. You should tell him how you feel.” Rogue gave him a wistful smile as she went back to her breakfast. He knew her loss and sighed as he just smiled at her.

“I was sorry to hear about Erik. When I got word, there was nothing I could do.”

“Oh honey, there wasn’t anything anyone could do. You jus’ go on and tell him don’t let the opportunity slip by you.” Aaron patted her hand and sighed as he again tried to go back eating. A few minutes later they were breaking-up at the end of their meal but Reid asked Remy and himself to stay behind.

“I want to go into town today and look over some empty store fronts. I want you both to come with me. I’d like your input Remy on what kind of space you’ll need. I’ve already started to put on order the equipment from your list so supplies will be arriving soon. That way we can get set-up quickly.”

“And can Logan come along cher?” Remy bit his lip hoping Reid would say yes.

“Of course. Anyone you’d like to come also Aaron? The more input the better.”

“Ororo. She has a good eye for aesthetics.” He didn’t want to say how much the woman meant to him and how she helped settle him. He needed it more than ever.

“Okay. I’ll get Morgan and we’ll set out in about an hour. In the next few days I’ll talk to each of these X-Men and see where they fit best.”

Aaron saw how much Jack was loving his interactions with Jubilee and he had an idea. He would talk it over with JJ but he thinks that Jubilee would be good for Jack and Henry as a caretaker. She engaged them in so many ways and, like now, was sitting with them in the library reading. Which was new. It was always hard to pin down the hyper teen but he could tell that she’d grown in the last couple of years.

Turning back to Reid he said, “We also need to figure out how to rescue Jean. She can’t stay with Gideon, Reid.”

“JJ is working something up for the press. But we’ll work on some other strategies and try to rescue her. I know it’s frustrating but we have to play this carefully so that we get her out alive.”

Aaron knew he and the marauders were going to have to have patience. He just nodded his head and went in search of Ro. He didn’t have to look far he found her in the gardens admiring the flowers that were growing out there.

“Beautiful aren’t they?” 

“Yes. It is a garden worthy of the man.” She turned fully on Aaron and saw the smile on his face. “You my brother have not smiled like that in a long-time. You’re changing and I think this Spencer Reid is just exactly who you need.”

“I’m so mixed-up Ro. I,” he stopped short of actually saying the words he wanted to say.

“Oh, Aaron.” She smiled as she laid a hand on his cheek. “You are in love.” She stated with a certainty born of friendship.

“I don’t know what to do with it. I know I should be happy. I know he loves me Ro but it’s hard to trust these feelings I have. If I tell him will it come back to haunt me? Why do I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop?” 

“Because too many people have been cruel to you. You are already trusting him. I see the way you look at him and I know those walls you have around your heart are slowly coming down. Trust that you know he won’t hurt you.”

Aaron closed his eyes and smiled at her. “Thank you Ro.” Taking a deep cleansing breath he let go of what he was feeling at the moment and would deal with it later. “Do you want to go into town with us? Reid wants to look at some empty storefronts.”

“That would be lovely.” Ro laced her arm through Aaron’s as he led her back to the front of the house. Reid looked-up just in time to see them come in and couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that curled in his gut. He knew that nothing was going on between them but he wanted to hold Aaron like that but he knew he needed to be patient. He didn’t want to push the man away with the petty bit of jealousy he was feeling. Their move into intimacy was still new, still fragile and he didn’t want anything to jeopardize what was, he hoped, just the beginning.

“Ro has agreed to come with us. I’ll be ready in a moment just need to get, you know.” He pointed to his neck before he walked off not wanting to look at his friends. He got to his room and grabbed the collar and put it on. This was something else that Reid had given him a choice in. He didn’t feel owned when he put the choker on, well not owned in the way his previous owners made him feel. He felt owned in a different way and he hoped he could work it out, get past his, well past to let Reid in completely.

Aaron walked back out of his room and went to the library to see the boys playing games with Jubilee.

“Hey Jube.” Aaron smiled at the trio as he approached the table. “Do you mind watching them for a while?”

“Not at all. I’m having fun.”

Aaron smiled as he got down on his knees next to Jack. “Hey buddy. I’m going to be gone for a while. Do you think you could be good for Jubilee while I’m gone?”

“Yes Daddy. We’re going to have a picnic in the garden for lunch. Then Henry is gonna show me his bicycle. I’ve never seen one of those.”

Aaron ruffled the boys hair as he smiled wide. “Sounds like fun. And you be careful okay?”

“Okay.” Jack reached out and Aaron took the boy in his arms and sighed deeply. He would never get tired of having Jack back in his arms. His love for his son was the only thing  
that had kept him sane for the last five years.

“Okay, I need to go. You mind Jubilee and let JJ and the others work. Maybe I’ll be able to bring you back something from town.” Jack got excited at the possibility of gifts and Aaron couldn’t help but shake his head. He stood and was finally ready to leave.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
The first stop they made surprised Aaron. It was the bank. When Reid walked in the bank manager was just about fawning all over Reid and it put Aaron’s back-up. He gently gripped Reid’s elbow in an uncharacteristic possessive move. Reid just looked at him and smiled. He let Aaron indulge in his jealousy a bit. He’d snap at him if it got out of hand though.

“Dr. Reid, it is a delight to see you today. How can I help you?”

“Johnson, thank you for seeing me. I have several things that I need done. I have the contracts for the new businesses that are going to start to take up residence at my newly acquired winery. I’d like the bank to handle the final notary and set-up payment accounts on each. The terms of rent or lease are outlined in each contract. While a single account to handle the income might seem easier I want to separate each business with its own account so it will be easier to track. After that is done I’d like to set-up accounts for one Remy LeBeau and Aaron Hotchner. This will be an income account and again here are their employment contracts with the terms clearly outlined. I want to move 10,000 dollars into each account to seed it and for their own personal use.” Reid handed the manager all of the paperwork that he had brought with him. The man looked-up startled at the employment contracts as he looked at the two men in question.

“Is there a problem Johnson?” Reid asked as he sat back in his chair, crossed his legs and picked at imaginary dust on his pant leg.

“It’s just, Dr. Reid this is highly unusual. I mean we don’t really have protocols in place for slaves.” The man’s face started to redden at the look Reid was giving him.

“Did I call them slaves Johnson? No I called them my employees and that is what they are. It is unfortunate that their social status is that of a slave but I assure you I am working on a way to release them from that status. Now you can either open the accounts as suggested, or I can pull all of my money and accounts out of this bank and go to City Trust. Do you want me to pull my money out Johnson?”

The bank manager visibly swallowed at the thought of losing close to 100 million in assets. 

“Right, your right Dr. Reid I will get Vivien on this right away. Is there anything else that we can do for you today Dr.?”

“Yes I’d also like a trust account set-up for one Jackson Hotchner. I’d like it to match what is currently in Henry LaMontagne’s account. Also give deposit access to Aaron so that he can add to the account when he wishes.”

“So a monthly deposit of 500 dollars as well as deposit access for both you and Aaron Hotchner? Is that correct?”

“Yes. And I’d like to see the investment portfolio. I want to make a few changes.”

“I will see if Steven is available. Give me a few minutes and I will get everything started for you.” The manager stood to talk to his assistant who took all of the contracts and started making the accounts and files.

“Spencer. That’s too much money. I don’t need that and I can’t let you set-up a trust like that for Jack.”

“Aaron it’s what I did for Henry. And this is one thing that I won’t take no for an answer. You either LeBeau so stuff whatever you were going to say right back down your throat.” 

Aaron and Remy looked at each other over Reid’s head and just shrugged. They sat in silence while they waited.

A tall blond man came to the desk and Reid stood and shook his hand. “Steven, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I wanted to go over some changes in my investments with you.”

“Certainly sir.” Steven set the portfolio on the table and Reid told him to sell certain stocks. While the market had completely crashed after the initial attacks and war had broken out at the end there were still a few businesses standing. Several people had studied the market and what it had done right and what it had done terribly wrong. Gone was the real estate part of investing. These new brokers had seen the pattern of each crash of the market. The main three crashes in the twenty-first century had all been real estate related. They also saw the folly in blue chip and penny stocks as well as imaginary futures. The new market was based solely in business stock and new market investments. It was working. Slowly the market was remade and there was hope that this time they could monitor the stability and ty to keep the protocols that were agreed upon by private and government factors in place. 

“Now I’d like you to look into a company called Micro-Tech. I don’t think you have a prospectus in place for them yet. But, I’ve been following their research and I like what I see. When you get one please let me know. Also Agro-gro, I’d like 450 shares right now and we’ll see how they do. If in six months, they are still going strong then I’d like you to buy 1000 shares.” Agro-gro was on the same page as Reid when it came to food production. They were organic farmers that used a lot of green technology. They were clean, efficient and all of their food animals were treated humanely. The most exciting was the egg and milk production. Their chickens, ducks and geese were all free roaming and didn’t have to fight for space. Their cows had large pastures to roam and Reid got updated information on them constantly. They kept their costs low which was good for the consumer.

“I’ll get on this right away. Is there anything else Dr. Reid?”

“Yes, I’d like accounts created for Remy LeBeau and Aaron Hotchner. Seed it with 200 shares of Reid Industries, 100 shares each of Agro-gro and 100 shares of Shelby Tech. You can take the Shelby out of my personal account and transfer them into their names. And set-up an investment schedule much like JJ and Derek have.”

“Yes sir. I may not be able to get all of that done today, but I can have the paperwork and the account information sent to you by middle of next week.”

“That’s fine Steven.”

“It’s always a pleasure doing business with you. I’ll have Anderson get on the research for Micro-Tech and send you a preliminary report on whether it’s a viable investment or not. Oh and I have these you may want to look over. A couple of medical companies that look promising.”

“Thank you.” Reid took the folders and quieted the protests from the two men next to him. A few minutes later Johnson came back with a stack of papers and sat down.

“Okay here is the account numbers for the winery rentals. This is the account for Jackson Hotchner. I just need signatures from both you and Mr. Hotchner to finalize.” They signed the paper work in question and Aaron was handed a small electronic passbook. “This will be updated on a monthly basis. You can transfer money into it anytime you need to. I’m sure Dr. Reid can show you how this works.” He handed Aaron the small device. “Now this is the paperwork for the individual accounts for both Mr. LeBeau and Mr. Hotchner.” 

Aaron and Remy both took the paperwork and signed where indicated. They were then handed electronic passbooks as well as a small electronic card that showed their current balance and could be swiped for purchases anywhere they wanted. It would show the balance after their purchases or anytime a deposit was made. They each took their cards and were given an envelope with their personal ID information. When all of that was finally done Reid stood and thanked Johnson then led Remy and Aaron back out to meet the rest of their group.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Remy said before they got too far down the block. “Did y’ just really do all dat’ cher?”

“Yes I did. It’s almost identical to what I’ve given JJ and Derek. Most of my employees have generous packages. Is there something wrong?”

“Only dat’ y’ give Remy upwards of forty-thousand dollars in a matter of minutes, non?”

“Does that make you uncomfortable Remy?”

Remy frowned a moment. He knew Reid was generous but he didn’t realize till just now exactly how generous he was.

“Remy jus’ have t’ get used t’ havin’ money I guess.” Then a wicked smile crossed his face. “Oh de fun I’m gonna have.” 

Aaron and Reid chuckled at their companion as they started back down the street. When they met up with the rest of the group Remy barreled into Logan.

“Well now mon bijou, I got me a respectable bank account and ev’ryt’ing. Now I get to keep you in de’ style you could quickly become accustomed to.” He smacked his lips against a very confused Logan.

“What are you talkin’ about Cajun?” Logan asked gruffly.

Remy took out his electronic bank card and showed Logan. The feral growled low in his throat as he stalked forward to Reid and grabbed him by the throat.

“And just what exactly did my boy do to ‘earn’ your generosity?” He bared his sharp teeth as he pulled Reid down to him.

“Wolvie, mon amour,” Remy whispered softly as he laid a hand on his lover. “He didn’t do anything Lo.” Logan growled as he looked over at Remy and saw the look on his face.

“You tellin’ the truth?”

“Lo, y’ know I would never lie t’ y’. Spencer is a good man. Let him go.” Logan slowly loosened his grip on Spencer and Aaron immediately had him sit down. He wanted to make sure that he was okay.

“Spencer? Are you okay?” The concern shown in his eyes and Reid smiled at the gentle fingers that were probing his neck.

“I’m fine Aaron. I can understand where he’s coming form. I promise you Logan that I’ve never asked anything of the kind from Remy. He is my employee, that is all.”

Logan didn’t say anything as he wrapped a possessive arm around Remy and led him toward the waiting group.

“Come on we should go with them.”

“Just a minute. You sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine Aaron. Let’s just go meet-up with everyone. Okay?”

Aaron smiled softly and stood. A part of him wanted to take Reid’s hand but he held back, though he stayed close as they walked to the waiting group. He couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that came out as they got closer and Ororo was trying to calm Logan down. He stayed out of it and let the banter of his friends wash over him as he kept a protective stance near Reid.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
They were at the third location when Remy declared it was perfect.

“De’ bathroom is large and clean. Dere’s a room fo’ a steam wash, plenty of space for at least six other inkers. An office and a small room for consults.” He walked the space twice and started to lay everything out in his head. “I like dis’ here can be closed off with partitions for de’ body mods and a small medical sink fo’ all de aniseptics and ‘tings.”

“You think this one can work better than the others?”

“Oui. Is perfect mon amis.” Remy smiled as he thought of all the possibilities. 

“Okay. I’ll call the bank and put in a bid.” Reid moved off and made the phone call, now it was just a waiting game.

“Now we wait but I like this too. Come on I want to look at a couple of other spaces. With the new businesses going in at the winery and all the stock that is left to be sold as well as our produce I want to see if a specialty shop would work.” He led them out of the door and got about halfway to their next destination when they ran into someone they least expected. Aaron took several steps back and looked ready to bolt when Remy and Logan stood on either side of him showing their support.

“Well, I see Dr. Reid has let you out of your gilded cage Aaron.” The cruel smile around the ever present toothpick shattered the confidence that he had built-up over the last few weeks.

“Jason. I see that an animal like you is allowed to walk the streets.”

“Do you honestly think you can take me on Reid?” Jason tilted his head to the side and gave Reid and inscrutable look. “I should have put you in suits a long-time ago Aaron. It’s a  
very good look on you.” Aaron couldn’t help it when he started to shake. Jason took a few steps forward toward Aaron when Logan stepped in front of him.

“If you wanna stay healthy bub I wouldn’t take another step.”

“I really don’t think you want to do that Mr. Howlett. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to your friend now, would we?” No one had noticed the leash that was in his hand when he pulled slightly on it. “Come on and say hi to your friends my pet.” 

Logan, Remy and Aaron all stared in shock as Jean was pulled forward. Her hair had been straightened and was artfully braided around her face. Her dress was long but left almost nothing to be desired. The cutout at her chest showed the tops of her breasts, the sides were cut in showing off her shapely middle. The long panels on the skirt were slit almost all the way up the sides and front. But it was her eyes. The sad, pleading look in her eyes broke their hearts. Aaron shared a look and knew exactly what she was probably going through.

“You son of a bitch..” Logan moved to attack when Morgan and Remy held him back. 

“Logan, please.” Jean spoke and a low growl was heard from the feral. “Just tell Scott I’m okay. Nothing has happened.” Not yet, went through Aaron’s mind. Reid was furious. It had taken weeks to build Aaron’s confidence and trust and now, with just one look from Gideon the man was trembling. 

Jason had taken the opportunity of shock and dismay as well as the little scuffle to take the few steps to stand in front of Aaron. He leaned in close and whispered something in his ear that had Aaron thoroughly frightened. When Jason reached up to touch him he felt a strong hand on his arm.

“Don’t touch him.” Reid growled low and dangerous. “You underestimate me Gideon. I will destroy you and I will get Jean out of your clutches. I’m not weak or broken. And I will know your deepest secrets Jason Gideon.”

Jason turned to stare at Reid for a moment. “You want to start a war with me Reid?”

“Oh, I am willing and quite able to. I know you have someone trying to hack me but you’ll never get past my security, but I hope you have fun trying.”

Jason’s expression never changed as he tried to find the cracks in Reid.

“Just make sure you hold onto what is yours. Of course when I take it all away I know exactly where I want my Aaron to be. That is if he’s good.” Jason leered at Aaron who was almost at his breaking point. Ororo moved next to him and laid a hand on his arm giving him support.

“Don’t. You. Ever. Think. About. It. You will never have what is mine and you will never touch Aaron again you bastard.” Reid let his fury show on his face, something he had never done in Aaron’s presence and it just added to his fear.

“I look forward to this. And just remember, you started this.” Jason said as he started to walk off. “Come along pet.” He walked off with Jean walking behind him tears of helplessness in her eyes.

“Seriously Reid can I just kill him?” Morgan was seething with anger next to him.

“No. We have to do this right. We have to stick to the plan. When we get back have Garcia start phase 1. That will get his attention.”

“Do not play with this man Spencer. He is dangerous.”

“I know Ororo. Don’t worry, I’m not playing.” Reid snarled as he stalked off towards their vehicle no longer interested in the other properties for rent or sale.  
Aaron was paralyzed as his breath came in short heavy pants.

“Merde,” Remy growled as he turned to Aaron. “Come on Aar. Come back to me mon amis.” Remy gently touched Aaron’s face with just his fingertips and it made the man flinch.“Mais, y’ can’t let him win cher. Y’ can’t let de connard win.” He laid his forehead against Aaron’s and wrapped his hands around his wrists trying to help ground him. “Come on, we gonna take y’ home now cher.” 

Almost like a child Aaron was led to the car. He sat in back with Remy on one side and Ororo on the other. The mood in the car was subdued as Morgan drove them back to the estate.

When they entered the house JJ was there to greet them and the look on their faces had her pausing.

“What happened?”

“We ran into Gideon.” Reid snarled then stalked away which made Aaron flinch.

Remy let the rest of them talk as he led Aaron to his bedroom. The man was completely shut-down and let himself be stripped then put into soft pajamas. Logan showed up a few moments later and seeing his friend shut-down broke his heart. 

“What do we do Rem?”

“We don’t leave him mon tigre.” Remy curled his hand into Aaron’s and led him to the bed. “Come on cher y’ rest now. Remy and Logan ain’t gonna leave y’.” They took off their shirts and pants but left boxers and undershirts on as they got Aaron into bed. They sandwiched him between them and soothed him till they felt he was asleep. Neither of them knew what kind of damage was done but they were determined to get him to talk when the shock wore off. For now though all they could do was care for him.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer tries to keep Aaron from falling apart after their confrontation with Gideon.

Reid was packing back and forth in his office trying to calm down. He wasn’t just angry he was livid. He stopped pacing when he heard his door opening and watched Morgan entering his office.

“That was orchestrated. Somehow he knew we were going to be in town today. I want you and Emily to find out who contacted Gideon and how and why they did it.” Reid glared hard at Morgan as he tried to tamp down on his temper. Morgan knew Reid’s temper could be righteous when pushed too far and Gideon had pushed it there. But he wasn’t thinking about Gideon at the moment. There was someone more important to consider as he stood there staring back at his boss and friend wondering if he even realized what had happened.

“What are you waiting for Morgan? I need answers and I want them quickly.”

“I’m waiting for you to ask about Aaron.”

Reid frowned as he tilted his head and tried to figure out what Morgan was talking about. “What are you talking about? He’s fine.”

“Spencer I’ve know you a long time and I know you aren’t this unobservant. You are blinded by your anger and need for revenge against Gideon.”

“Derek, just tell me what the hell you are talking about?”

Morgan just shook his head as he tried his hardest not to smack his boss and friend on the back of the head.

“Spencer, Aaron shut down. He’s terrified and when you showed your own righteous temper and the dominant part of you that you keep hidden he became more afraid. Don’t you think that was what Gideon wanted?”

Reid stopped and thought about what had happened that afternoon and how silent Aaron had gotten on the way home. All anger at Gideon was quelled for the moment when he realized the truth of Morgan’s words.

“Damn. I’ll go talk to him.” Reid took another moment to calm himself more before he made his way to Aaron’s room. He didn’t want to hurt the man any more than he already was.

He softly knocked and waited. It was a moment later and the door was opening with Remy standing there.

“Spencer, he’s in a bad way. I don’ know if y’ should be here right now.”

“I promise I’m calm and I wouldn’t hurt him for the world, you know that.”

“I do cher, but it isn’t y’ I’m worried for.”

“Please Remy, let me see him.”

The fact that Reid was asking went a long way with Remy. Aaron wasn’t the only one who was confused and surprised by the millionaire. Every day he proved to Remy that he wasn’t like many of the others and that he really was a good man. Remy hadn’t voiced his own confusion over Dr. Spencer Reid, not even to Logan. He kept it to himself, he wasn’t sure why he did but there were times he too felt raw and open over Spencer’s kindness. Although he laughed and joked with his friends, many times it was to hide what he was really feeling. Some days he was overwhelmed by Reid’s kind and generous heart. Even though he had far less owner’s than Aaron it didn’t mean he had it any easier. He just learned to compartmentalize better and the fact that he was so talented with a tattoo gun made him a prize among the community. All of these thoughts went through his head as he stood there blocking Reid’s way. He knew, as their owner, that the man could shove past him and demand to see Aaron, or even not say anything at all. But, Spencer Reid wasn’t that kind of man. He was generous and he did have an open heart and the fact that he was asking to see Aaron just solidified in Remy’s mind how much he truly cared.

“Okay, but Lo and I will be across de hall if y’ need us.” Logan looked up a little confused and Remy just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room with the feral protesting all the way. That left Aaron and Spencer alone.

“Aaron,” Spencer called out as he slowly approached the bed and lowered himself to the floor next to where Aaron was curled up. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch the other man but he didn’t want to startle him. He closed his eyes cursing himself for being blinded by his anger at Gideon that he hadn’t seen what Aaron was going through. He reached out and just laid his hand between him and Aaron always keeping the choice Aaron’s.

“I’m so sorry Aaron. I’m sorry we ran into him. I’m sorry that I got so angry I didn’t acknowledge what was happening with you. I’m sorry that he hurt you and I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I’m not angry with you at all. I’m angry that he hurt you so much that just one look made you terrified. I never want you to feel that fear with me and Morgan pointed out how afraid you got when I did get angry with Gideon.” Aaron flinched at the name, though he tried not to.

“I’m here Aaron and I promise he will not hurt you or your son ever again.” Aaron frowned at Spencer as pain filled his eyes. He slowly reached out and gripped Spencer’s hand, curling their finger’s together he gripped tightly trying not to shake. The two men stayed like that for a long time as Aaron tried to work through his feelings.

“Please don’t let him take me,” Aaron whispered so softly that Spencer wasn’t sure that he actually heard him. “I’ll do anything, be anything you want, please don’t let him take me.” The pleading in Aaron’s voice had Spencer cursing Gideon in his head. But he schooled his expression as he held Aaron’s hand trying to comfort him.

“Never. He will never lay another hand on you again Aaron. All I want is for you to be yourself.” Spencer’s heart hurt for the man he loved. He so desperately wanted to tell him but knew at this point that it would only make Aaron retreat more. So, for the time being he kept his own counsel on his feelings. What he would do was show Aaron how much he cared.

Spencer was startled when Aaron suddenly reached for him. Spencer crawled on the bed and let Aaron cling to him. All these long weeks of building up his confidence and trust and Aaron was undone after just one encounter with Gideon.

“What did he say to you Aaron?” Spencer asked as he slowly rubbed Aaron’s back hoping to soothe him.

Aaron was silent so long that Reid thought he wasn’t going to answer. It was fine, ultimately he didn’t need to know but he knew he couldn’t help him if Aaron didn’t open up.

“He said,” Aaron stumbled on his words as he shut his eyes trying to control his emotions. “He said he regretted selling me. That he wanted me back and not to get comfortable with you.” Just the thought of Gideon’s hands on him again made Aaron shake in Reid’s arms.

“Aaron, listen to me. You are going nowhere; do you understand? You belong here, with me and I am taking steps to make sure that Gideon never hurts anyone else again.”

“Spencer?” Aaron’s voice quavered a little as he looked up into his owner’s face. He wanted something more, something different but he wasn’t sure what he was ready for.

“What is it?” Reid pushed up on his elbow and laid a hand on Aaron’s heart patiently waiting to find out what he wanted.

“Kiss me?” Aaron asked with such raw need in his voice that it broke Reid’s heart. Cupping his face Reid leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Aaron’s. When the slight whimper escaped and Aaron’s arms came around him he sighed softly into the kiss. After a moment Aaron reluctantly broke away and just fisted his hands in Reid’s hair trying to ground himself again. “Why are you so kind to me? Why are you so patient? Why do you care?” Aaron knew he had asked these same questions a hundred times and Reid was probably tired of hearing them but he felt lost and on the verge of breaking.

Reid smiled and took a deep breath and decided that maybe it was a good idea to confess his true feelings, maybe Aaron needed to hear it, to hear the truth and hopefully accept it.

“Because Aaron,” Reid swallowed as he gentled his fingers on the man’s face. “I love you. I’ve been falling in love with you since the Winery. You are stronger and braver than you let yourself believe. When you first came here you wanted to set the rules right away not even knowing what kind of person I was. I admired that passion and strength. I admired the fact that you stood up for yourself. I love you because I see more in you than what you see in yourself. You are no one’s object Aaron and I wish I could take all of your past and change it, but I can’t. What I can do, what I have done is give you a home and possibly a future. You don’t need to be anything than what you already are.” Spencer leaned in and gave him an almost chaste kiss. “You don’t have to say it back to me, and I know you have feelings for me but I’m patient. You’ll tell me when you are ready.”

Aaron didn’t know what to say to Spencer as he lay there with his eyes closed trying to quell the fear that settled in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to believe and trust in Spencer that he would keep him safe. And to hear that this beautiful man loved him Aaron didn’t know what to do with that. The only person that had said those words to him was Dave as a father to a son. A part of him wanted to say it back, wanted to say those words that got stuck in his throat but he knew he wasn’t ready to.

“Will you stay?” Aaron asked as he turned towards Spencer.

“Of course.” Spencer knew he wasn’t going anywhere the rest of the night. “Are you hungry? I can have some food brought in for us.”

“Thank you.” Aaron took a deep breath to settle himself more. The shock of that afternoon was wearing off and he knew he couldn’t let fear of Gideon rule him. Spencer was right, he was stronger than he used to be and he just needed to remember that. Being with Reid, working with him had changed Aaron in ways he was still trying to come to terms with. He was deep in thought when Reid was calling his name. He looked up to see food had been set on the table.

“Where’s Jack?” He had a moment of panic when he realized that he hadn’t even thought of his son.

“He’s with JJ. He and Henry are going to build a pillow fort, watch vids and eat what JJ calls junk food. She said she would return him if you wanted but she thought maybe you needed the time alone.”

“No, he can stay. It will be good for him to have friends.” Aaron sat at the table and the two men ate in companionable silence. Aaron thought maybe it should be uncomfortable, but it wasn’t. It was nice and he was grateful that the meal was light. He wasn’t sure if he could have stomached anything heavy.

They spent the evening watching old vids and reading. Reid had his head in Aaron’s lap reading and Aaron was unconsciously carding his fingers through Reid’s hair. Aaron was slowly feeling calmer, safer and knew that he needed to talk more about his time with the man to try to learn how not to let Gideon get to him. He set his book aside and looked down at Reid. Something settled deep in his heart as he watched the man laying against him. Closing his eye’s he sighed trying to understand his own feelings. He wanted to say what he felt back to Reid but he didn’t think he was ready, not yet at least.

“Spencer, I think I’m going to go to bed,” he said as he stood and made his way towards the bedroom. He turned around and looked over to Spencer. “Do you, do you want to stay?” Aaron’s breathing was shallow as he waited for Spencer’s answer.

Reid nodded yes and his heart leapt in his chest. It was still Aaron’s choice, he would always let it be Aaron’s choice, even more now than ever before. He knew Aaron was working through what happened and he was surprised by how fast the man was cycling through the fear that Gideon had caused. He was still patient with Aaron and made a vow to himself that he always would be. He knew how much healing Aaron still had to go but he could see the effects of his sessions with JJ. He would never ask about them, knew how private they needed to be for Aaron’s own peace of mind.  Aaron smiled at him then turned and walked back towards the bedroom.

The two men slipped into bed, both emotionally drained from the whole day. Aaron turned in his half sleep and wrapped an arm around Reid’s waist and buried his face in the man’s hair. He sought comfort after the emotional toll and was rewarded when Reid pressed back into him. He desperately wanted to believe that Reid was going to keep him safe and that Gideon wasn’t going to get near him. He slowly fell asleep and his anxiety drained away from him as he clung tightly to Reid.

Sometime during the night Reid was shaking Aaron awake. He jolted up almost violently as his heart was pounding in his chest clawing at the covers to get them off him.

“Aaron hey, it’s just me, calm down Aaron, you just had a nightmare.” Reid was trying to soothe the distraught man as he laid a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. He wanted to do more but he wasn’t sure what Aaron would accept. When Reid found himself engulfed in Aaron’s arms he just brought his own arms around Aaron and held the man close.

“Make love to me.” The desperate tone in Aaron’s voice had Spencer pulling back.

“Aaron, I’ve told you before you don’t have to keep offering yourself like this.”

“It…it’s not that.” Aaron bit his bottom lip as he looked up into Reid’s face, “Please Spencer. I need, I need to forget. I need to only know your touch, please make the memories go away, let me only know your hands and your touch.” Aaron couldn’t help the tears that fell as he lay there feeling too many things at once. The nightmare was horrible and he wanted something to help him wash it away. “I need, I need to feel something clean, I need…” He closed his mouth and pressed his lips together hard. He hated how needy and desperate he sounded but he felt so fragile and he didn’t want to feel like that anymore.

“What Aaron? What do you need?” Spencer gently wiped away the tears as he moved even closer.

“To feel loved.” He bowed his head because he didn’t want Spencer to see the raw emotions he knew were showing on his face.

Spencer once again wanted to curse and destroy every last person who had hurt this man, but he pushed away those hard angry thoughts. He knew they wouldn’t help and at this moment that wasn’t what Aaron needed.

 “Then let me love you Aaron.” When Aaron finally looked up Reid was shocked to see the raw emotion and need swimming in Aaron’s eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed a soft almost chaste kiss to Aaron’s lips. With shaking hands Aaron reached out and pulled Reid’s t-shirt off him then leaned in and kissed him harder while he slipped his hands around Reid’s waist.

Aaron broke the kiss and stood to take off the rest of his clothes. Reid reached out and pulled him back towards the bed. He knew what Aaron needed and Reid wanted to show him just how he felt.

Aaron reached in the drawer next to the bed and handed Reid the lubricant that also acted as a spermicide. Science had decades earlier found a way to make condoms obsolete. The clear lube acted as not only an easier way for sex between any gender’s but it was almost like a thin liquid condom and was easy to wash off in the shower, but still protected from disease and pregnancy.

Aaron laid down and pulled Reid with him. Fisting his hands in Reid’s hair he kissed him slower this time, with more passion. Reid gave into the kisses as he slowly melted against Aaron, his hands softly caressing Aaron’s sides. He broke from the kiss and slicking-up his fingers he kept his eyes on Aaron as he slid a finger inside. The sharp intake of breath had him pausing.

“Its okay. Just been a while,” Aaron groaned as he felt Spencer gently thrusting his fingers inside him slowly opening him up. He opened his legs wider giving Reid better access. He let himself feel the gentle pleasure of Reid’s probing fingers. When those fingers brushed against his prostate he took a sharp intake of breath and arched up enjoying the feeling of those fingers inside him.

“Please Spencer,” Aaron pleaded, needing more than just fingers and the butterfly kissed that Reid kept giving him.

“Please what Aaron? You need to tell me.”

“I want to feel you inside me. I want…” Aaron bit his lip as he reached for Spencer, pulling him into a kiss. “I want to be yours Spencer. Only yours.”

Reid closed his eyes as he kissed Aaron once more, slow slide of lips he let instinct take over as he nibbled on Aaron’s lower lip. He kissed and lightly nipped at Aaron’s chin pulling soft moans from him. Reluctantly he sat-up and grabbed his cock in his hand, stroking himself to harden his erection even more. Slowly and gently he guided the head to Aaron’s now slick entrance. He pushed past the tight muscle, watching Aaron’s face the whole time. When all he saw was trust and need he took a deep breath and slid the rest of the way in.

Aaron’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt Reid slide into him. He reached out and wrapped his hands around his lover’s hips and pushed up. He let only thoughts of the man inside him fill his mind. He rolled his hips in time to the slow thrusts from Reid. His breath caught as he opened his eyes and was taken back by the look on Reid’s face. All he saw was love and it was breaking him apart little by little. Each thrust was another blow to the walls he had put up inside him. Reid was making love to him, forcing those memories from his mind and replacing them with gentleness, kindness and love. Aaron couldn’t stop the shaking as he was being broken apart and laid bare for the man who had confessed his love. He didn’t know when it happened but there was a different kind of fear inside him. The fear that he could lose this that he had just found, but with each kiss, each kind touch and each brush of Reid’s cock inside him his love and trust grew. Before he knew it he was flying apart and crying out as he gripped Reid’s hips tighter. He couldn’t help the traitorous tears that escaped from his eyes as Reid too found his own release.

Reid gently pulled out and collapsed next to Aaron. He stayed silent as he was engulfed in strong arms. He realized something new and profound had happened between them but he didn’t want to break the spell they were under. No words could compare to gentle touching and soft kisses. He reached up and wiped away Aaron’s tears as he smiled, saying with his expression what he couldn’t say with his voice, at least not yet. He knew it wasn’t just sex, nor was it just making love, what this was it changed them, connected them together in ways neither mad had ever experienced. Reid had other lover’s over the years, he wasn’t a celibate man but ever since Aaron Hotchner had walked into his house, fierce, angry and defiant he somehow knew on that day that he would never take another lover. He knew they still had a long way to go but he also felt the change between them which made him more determined to keep Aaron safe and protected.

* * *

 

The tattoo shop was coming together quickly and Remy wanted to test out the equipment before he brought in any other inkers. To do that he had Aaron laying down on the tattoo bed on his right side and he was currently drawing out the dragon that he had been talking about giving Aaron. He had his colors all set-up, he wanted to compliment the Phoenix his friend already had.

Spencer was watching the process with rapt attention. He had never seen an inker work before and it fascinated him to watch Remy. The normally hyper man was calm and his concentration on his craft was a little awe inspiring. Remy had his own jacket and shirt set aside. He was only in a short-sleeved cotton t-shirt, showing off his own tattoos. Reid wanted to ask about them because this was the first he had seen more than just the owner’s marks. But he didn’t want to interrupt the man in the middle of what he was doing.

While he watched he started thinking and wondering what it would be like to have ink on his own body. He knew he was already breaking social norms left, right and center but he just didn’t care. He figured they needed to be broken if they were going to move on and be better people as a society. He was brought out of his thoughts when Remy finally spoke-up.

“It’s beautiful Cajun,” Aaron smiled wider than he had in days and it caught in made Reid’s heart flip as he looked over at his lover.

“Y’ be sure t’ take care of it like y’ supposed to. Don’t want you getting infections.” Remy patted Aaron’s hip playfully. Reid had learned over the weeks that Remy and Aaron were very tactile with each other and while it had made him jealous at first after hearing Aaron’s story and what he had gone through he knew that his lover needed that. Spencer never thought that how much buying Aaron would change his life. It still pained him that he had participated in the purchasing of another human being but Aaron opened his eyes to the true state of slaves in the United States. It wasn’t just how they were treated sexually, but he learned about the working and living conditions most of them had to endure. Spencer knew he shouldn’t have been surprised but he was and his research on getting rid of the inhibitors was more important than ever. He had more at stake and everyday Henry’s reports on the progress that he and Ducky were making made him that much more hopeful.

“Spencer.” He heard his name being called rather forcefully and blinked back his surprise at the tone.

“What?” He looked up at Aaron startled.

“Where did you go?” Aaron sat down next to him and took his hand.

“Just thinking. Nothing important.” Spencer looked up and didn’t care where they were he leaned in and kissed Aaron. “I love you.” Spencer let his hand linger on Aaron’s cheek knowing the more he said it the more Aaron would believe him.

Aaron didn’t know what to say so he just let the words comfort him. They sat in companionable silence while Remy cleaned-up his station. Once he was done Spencer had something he wanted to discuss with Remy in private. A few minutes later Spencer came back and sat down again. Taking the small box he had in his pocket out he held it in his hands for a long moment. He had the items made but he was still nervous about giving Aaron the item.

“I have something but I don’t know if it will be something you want to wear but I hope you want to. I had them made, for us, one for you, one for me. I just, I wanted something that you could wear and it wouldn’t stand-out too much, unless of course you want to then we can get something different. But I hope you’ll keep an open mind…”

“Spencer, you’re rambling. What is it you want to know?”

“Will you wear one of these?”

Aaron took the proffered box and slowly opened it. What he saw there took his breath away. A set of platinum wings with gold on the tips. Where they meet at the longest tips was a round sapphire. It was a piece of nipple jewelry. His rings had been taken out when he went back to the Auction House just before Reid had bought him. The holes were still open and the piece he was holding was beautiful. The other part was just a simple platinum bar.

“It’s beautiful Spencer. I don’t know what to say.”

“So, you’ll wear it?” Spencer was nervous asking this of Aaron. He knew what he was asking of the man, he just hoped Aaron saw it for what it was.

“Yes, I’ll wear them.” Aaron stood and walked to the area Remy had designated for the body mods. He took off his shirt and laid down on the table. Spencer had followed and Aaron handed him the box. “Will you put them on me?”

Spencer set the box down and went to the sink to thoroughly wash and disinfect his hands. Coming back to the table he picked up the box then took out the simple bar first. He closed his eyes to settle himself a moment before opening them back up to take the right nipple between his fingers and rolled it gently between his finger to make it hard. Aaron’s mouth fell open at the sudden surge of lust that went right through him. Spencer opened the bar up and stretching the nipple to expose the hole he pushed the post through, then he pushed the shaft in from the other side snapping the two ends together. When he looked over at Aaron he would swear the man’s pupils were blown with lust.

“Are you okay Aaron?” Spencer hoped he hadn’t done anything to hurt his lover.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Spencer bent down and kissed Aaron who moaned obscenely into the kiss. Standing back-up he did the same with the wings on the left nipple. When it settled around Aaron’s nipple Spencer breathed in deep and couldn’t help how seeing it made him shiver with lust. He settled himself then went to find Remy.

When the two came back Aaron was already standing with his shirt back on him. Spencer couldn’t help that little shiver went through him just thinking about what Aaron was wearing. Spencer took off his shirt and laid down on the table.

“Spencer, what are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Spencer smiled as he handed Remy another small box. Remy had cleaned-up, had gloves and a piercing gun in his hand. The design of the guns had changed drastically over the years and the latest designs a modder could attach a needle to the end of the shaft.. Each needle was from a hermetically sealed sterilized pack. The post could be slid into the barrel and then when the trigger was pressed the needle pierced then the post was pushed through almost simultaneously. It was efficient and many times more hygenic than using just a piercing needle.

“Spencer, you’re going to-“

“Match.”

“Y’ ready cher?” Remy asked as he put the post into the gun then attached a needle head and waited for Spencer’s okay.

“I’m ready.” The piercing only took a few seconds on each side and he had matching bar and wings just like Aaron’s.

Aaron stood there stunned. He had never seen an owner get body mods other than pierced ears. Just when he thought he had a handle on knowing Reid the man did something that completely surprised him. But the next words out of Reid’s mouth surprised him even more.

“After these heal, we’re also giving me a tattoo.”

“Excuse me?” Aaron furrowed his brow as his breath hitched trying to wrap his head around Reid getting a tattoo.

“On my back. Remy is going to recreate the band around your hips with an intertwined Dragon and Phoenix that will match yours. I want you to know Aaron that I belong to you as much as you belong to me. And I don’t mean this.” He touched the freshly done owner code then touched the collar around Aaron’s neck. “I mean here.” He laid a hand on Aaron’s heart as his other hand wrapped around Aaron’s neck pulling him closer. “I love you and I am yours Aaron Hotchner.” Aaron was lost when lips met his. This was one more thing about Spencer Reid that twisted him around. This time it was in a good way and he laid his head against Spencer’s letting the emotions in, letting more of those walls crumble and getting one step closer to being able to say the most important words of his life back to the man he already knew he had fallen hard for.


	12. Of Picnics and Inkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer takes Aaron on a late evening picnic. The next day the new Inkers arrive at the farms.

Reid was going over the reports on the new plans for the main body of the farms. Aaron had been right in moving some of the crops around. This new plan that was being implemented made a more efficient working area and opened up whole new sections for additional heirloom plants to be planted. H was also reviewing the progress on Remy’s tattoo shop. When Aaron had gotten the new tattoo from Remy the shop was almost completed and seeing the new progress report he saw that it was just about ready to open. He knew he needed to talk to the inker to bring in more artists and he hoped to sit Remy down and get that finalized that day. Setting aside the reports on the shop he picked-up a prospectus that was sent to him regarding an up and coming coffee plantation in Costa Rica he had his eye on investing in. When he got the latest reports he saw that the owners now wanted to see about selling. Reid made some notes and thought this might be a good project to create an employee owned business with him as the major backer but completely run by the current employees. He knew he needed to go there to look at the plantation and to speak with the employees and the owners. He thought it would be a good time to plan the trip and take Aaron.

The prospectus on Micro-Tech had come through and what he was seeing he was immensely pleased with. He wanted Hank to look over the reports and do a possible visit with one of his lead scientists. He was looking at all of this new information when Aaron came in and handed him an update on the specialty that was taking shape as well. Two weeks after the Gideon Incident, Reid and Aaron went back into town and looked over the empty stores and found one they both agreed would work. After putting in a buy for it Reid acquired the property in less than a week. Now a month later both the store and the tattoo business were in good shape. Reid hoped to be opening both soon. Which was the reason Remy was walking into his office at that very moment.

“Remy, right on time.”

“Y’ said y’ had somethin’ to discuss mon capitain.”

“The shop will be opening soon and we made an agreement. We’ll go through the auctions and you have full say in who you want.”

Remy had mixed feeling about what they were about to do but he knew that with Reid some of these people would have a better life, at least until slavery was abolished. But, he didn’t see that happening for the foreseeable future. In the meantime, he would help as many as he could. Standing up he moved to a seat next to Reid as the man brought-up the auction sites.

The first person Remy had Reid stop on to look at her photo closer up, he asked to look at her portfolio. When he saw the photo of Aaron’s phoenix he knew immediately he wanted her.

“Her.”

“Are you sure Remy?”

“Very. Don’ y’ recognized de tattoo Spencer?”

It took the man a few minutes but then it dawned on Reid and he gasped as he finally recognized the tattoo and remembered the conversation with Aaron just after he first arrived.

“That’s Aaron’s.”

“Y’ see why I want her?”

Spencer smiled wickedly knowing that this was something else he was gaining from Gideon. He placed the bid and noticed the auction was ending soon and he didn’t have long to wait. When he got the confirmation of the buy Reid sat back and formulated a plan. It took Remy a moment to get his attention back on their task at hand.

“Lila, she’s perfect.” Remy smiled and was excited by all the possibilities of having someone as accomplished artist and Inker working for him.

The two worked closely together for a few more hours and by the time they were done five more inkers and one body modder had been added and Remy was ecstatic. Remy grinned mischievously at Spencer.

“Y’ give Remy minions.”

Spencer gaped at the devil eyed man and wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

“Remy, they are your employees.”

“Right minions. Oh dis gonna be fun.” He rubbed his hands together and got a gleam in his eyes. He looked over and saw Reid chuckling.

“Okay LeBeau. Minions.” Shaking his head he couldn’t help laughing when the Cajun jumped out of his chair and ran out of the office yelling.

“Logan mon chou, I got me some minions.”

“Oh god, what did that man do.” Reid heard Logan from down the hall. He was still laughing when Aaron came back in the office with some more reports.

“What is that all about?” He smiled as he sat in front of Reid’s desk.

“Remy now has employees and he might be letting it go to his head.” 

“Oh lord,” Aaron chuckled and shook his head. “When will they be here?”

“About a week.”

“You know you are running out of room in the house and the bunkhouse.”

“I know, that’s why I’m going to have apartment housing built on that area behind the bunkhouse that we can’t really plant anything in. It’ll house everyone and if my plans go well then they should have it up in just a few short months.”

“That’s very generous Spencer.”

“It’s the least I can do. I’m bringing these people here Aaron, they should have a decent place to live.”

Aaron stood and walked around the desk he took Spencer’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

“You are very kind and generous Spencer. I just hope this doesn’t get you hurt. There are too many people out there that want to bring you down. I know you’ve tried to protect me from what they are saying about you Spencer but you can’t.”

“Aaron, I just want you safe.”

“I won’t be if you don’t at least let Logan do what you hired him to do. He can be an excellent bodyguard. Between him and Derek I would feel better if you utilized them better.”

Reid smiled at how much Aaron wanted to protect him. He knew that if Aaron could he would be the one to be his protection. But if Aaron acted out and hurt someone the inhibitor could activate and it would cause him to be incapacitated or it could kill him depending on the circumstances. 

“Okay, I promise I’ll take them with me more often.”

“Thank you.” Reid sensed he wanted to say more but Aaron kept his tongue. He stood up and pulled the man into his arms and kissed him. “Now I want to go to Costa Rica to check out a coffee plantation that looks promising. And, it’s a beautiful place. It didn’t get touched hardly at all by the war and many of the historical artifacts are still standing. We could spend a few days away from all this, just us.” 

Aaron cupped the back of Reid’s neck as he pulled him in close again. “Yes, I’d like that. What about Jack?”

“We’ll take him. I’m sure he would love to travel and we’ll also take Jubilee and she can watch him during the hours we are conducting business.”

“Do you want me to make the travel arrangements?”

“I’ll have JJ do it. It’s past 8 and I have plans with you, remember?” Aaron bit his lip as he pulled Reid into his arms. He had been freer with his affection since the night six weeks prior when he asked Reid to make love to him. They were hardly separated and Reid was in his room more often than not. Aaron still wanted to be close to Jack, and though the bedrooms were not that far apart he still wanted to be there for Jack and Reid understood. 

“I remember. Just let me close up my work and I’ll change and meet you in the backyard?”

“Perfect.”

A half-hour later Aaron was walking into the backyard where Reid had set-up a picnic dinner for the two of them. Aaron laid out on the blanket Reid had brought out and they softly talked about anything and everything. Every so often Reid would feed Aaron a bite of something and when he would hum his approval it sent a shiver down Reid’s spine that had nothing to do with the weather. The food was light but delicious, the wine cool and slightly sweet and Reid noticed Aaron relaxing more and more. When they were done Reid had Aaron lay his head in his lap and he read to his lover. His hand carded in Aaron’s hair as the night slowly started to descend into darkness. The moon was high and bright as were the stars as well. Reid had pillows and another blanket which he threw around them. Slowly he undressed Aaron, always with his consent and made love to him under the stars. When the last shudders of his release left him he lowered into Aaron’s arms and the two men fell asleep.

Waking-up just before dawn Aaron and Reid dressed as best as they could then grabbed the basket of food, blankets and glasses and made their way back inside. On their way towards the house they kept softly giggling thinking how ridiculous, but Reid secretly thought romantic, it was to fall asleep outside when they were naked. There were just too many people in the house and anyone could have caught them. Their cheeks burned in amusement as well as embarrassment as they stumbled into the house then towards Aaron’s room where they once again peeled off their clothes and slipped into bed holding each other close they fell asleep, both their hearts lighter than either had been in  a very long time.

* * *

 

Spencer, Aaron and Remy were in the front room anxiously awaiting the arrival of the the newest additions to Reid Enterprises.

“Tony, stop that.” The girl with the black hair was chuckling as several people walked in the door.

“What Abbs? This,” the man called Tony teased the girl as he tickled her side.

“You guys stop it already.” 

“What’s wrong McGeek, lose your sense of humor?”

“No, but we have no idea what we are walking into.”

“AARON!” The pretty blonde came flying in the door and grabbed Aaron in a hug.

“Lila, but, how, when…” He hugged the woman to him and looked over at Spencer. If he hadn’t already been in love with the man he would have fallen head over heels right there and then.

“It was Remy. He recognized her artwork on the auction site and insisted.” Spencer couldn’t help the smiles from the two people.

“Thank you Rem. I don’t know what to say.”

“You look fabulous Aaron. I’ve never seen you looking so good.”

“This is a good place Lila. The best actually, I know you’ll like it here. And I know Dr. Reid will be talking to you about the work.”

“Right, I’m very sure that’s what you call it.” The man the others called Tony said with a false smile on his face.

“Actually he’s telling the truth Mr. DiNozzo. It will be something we’ll be discussing tomorrow in more detail For now everyone will be shown their rooms, I’m afraid we are running out of room in the house so you will have to double up for a short while as the new apartments are being built next to this house.”

The two guards that had come in took off the auction house collars and this time didn’t leave them. It was the same guards from the previous transfers so they knew that Spencer wouldn’t be using the collars.

“At six we’re having a large bar-b-que outside and you guys can meet the rest of the people who work and live on the farms.  Aaron, do you and Remy want to take them around, then show them the rooms we’ve assigned them and meet back out in the back when ready. We’ll have drinks and some snacks ready.”

“Sounds good.” Aaron pulled Spencer close and kissed him then turned to the group who was openly staring at him.

He laughed at their shocked expressions and was about to say something more when two little boys came running over. Jubilee running after them to try to stop them.

“Dad, dad, dad guess what.” Jack looked up with bright eyes as he held Henrys hand as he pulled the boy with him.

“Jack, what did we tell you about running in the house?”

“That we shouldn’t do it and to walk nicely.” 

“That’s right. Now, I’m still working and you should be listening to Jubilee here. But, what has got you so excited.”

“I’m sorry Hotch, they got away from me. They found a small puppy in one of the bins out towards the workers house.” She pulled the boys to her and ruffled their heads.

“Well, we will have to talk to Spencer if it would be okay to keep it. And we’d have to have it looked at to make sure it’s healthy. Remember that we have to be careful when it comes to strays.”

“But Daddy it doesn’t look like a muttasion.” All the adults in the room tried not to snicker at the enthusiasm of the young boy. 

“Mutation, Jack. I’ll come look when we start the bar-b-que. Why don’t you guys get your swim trunks and maybe Spencer could be talked into opening the small pool for you guys.” The boys scrambled off with Jubilee running behind them.

“Actually that sounds like fun. I’ll have Scott get it set up while Morgan starts getting the grill ready.” Every left then to go do various jobs then Aaron was able to finally turn to the new group of people.

“I think introductions are in order. Aaron Hotchner, I’m Spencer’s farm and property manager and Lawyer.” He held out his hand for them to quickly shake.

“Tony DiNozzo. Inker and I have some experience with film and movies.” 

“You make movies?”

“Homemade, but I tinker. It was a reward of sorts.” His face got tight and Aaron had no doubts about what he might had had to do.

“I’m Abby Sciuto. Inker and I like to putter around with science. I used to sneak my last owners science manuals and play around with them.”

“Nice to meet you Abby. Maybe Spencer will take you to his labs sometime soon after you guys have settle in.”

“Labs?” Her eyes lit with excitement and Aaron was floored that someone still held their innocence. He hoped that they could keep that alive. It was a refreshing change.

“Yes, he has a couple. One is plant and food research and the other is medical research. His most current project is the removal of the inhibitors.”

All the new slaves looked at Aaron like he was speaking a foreign language.

“Wait, what?” One of the men he hadn’t been introduced to yet looked shocked.

“Yes, that is Spencer’s number one priority at this moment. How to safely remove the inhibitors. We’re also drafting a law, that we hope to find support for, that will outlaw their use. Which means a huge blow to the slave trade.”

One of them was about to say something more when Aaron held up his hand and stopped them.

“Look, let’s get you guys settled in, then during dinner you can ask all your questions.” Aaron turned to the two people he hadn’t met yet.

“James Palmer. I a bit of a science buff too. But I also enjoy doing the body modifications. Especially when the person is happy about it.”

“And I’m Tim McGee. Besides being an Inker I ah, I like to write.” He blushed a little, then Aaron introduced Remy who was practically bouncing on his feet.

“Now y’all gonna be my minions, but fo’ now like Aaron said, lets show y’ to y’r quarters.” The two men led them to their wing of the house. Since Aaron had pretty much been spending most of his nights with Spencer, they moved all of his clothes and things to his room. There was even an adjoining room for Jack. They removed the large king sized bed and put in two doubles. 

“We’ve given this room to you Lila and Abby. Closet is split in two and a bureau each.” He showed them the bathroom then walked them back out.

“You’re saying all of this is just for us two?”

“Look, Spencer...Spencer is like nothing you’ve ever seen. He’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met. And, tomorrow it will all be made clear what it is he wants.” He patted Lila’s arm. “Oh and there are clothes in each of your drawer units and closets. If there is anything you don’t like or don’t want just let Deanna know. She tried to get a sense of each of your styles from the pictures on the auctions sites. Anything can be exchanged. Just pick up the house phone and dial 7.”

“Thanks.” The girls gave him a smile but he could see their confusion.

Leaving them time to themselves he led the others down the hall to another room.

“Tim and Jimmy, this is your room.” He showed them the same as Lila’s and Abby’s. Leaving them he then led Tony to the last room in the hallway.

“You are lucky in that you get you’re own room. It’s the smallest on this end of the house so we figured one of you would get it.” Aaron showed him inside.

“You call this small?” Tony turned around in the room. “My last place there were eight people in a room like this.” He glared at Aaron and he knew that look.

“Tony, there is a total moratorium on anyone touching any of us sexually. Spencer will not abide it and the Marauders that patrol the grounds most especially won’t allow it. It will take time for you to see that you are safe here. No punishments, no ‘favors’. Spencer is a good man.”

“And just what kind of water are you drinking that makes you believe that.” Tony’s eyes were hard and Aaron knew there must be a story behind them. No one looks that jaded and cynical without having really bad shit happen to them. Aaron recognized that look, it was very much like his own when he first came.

“I’m not Tony. I promise you, I’ve been here more than six months and Spencer  _ is  _ different. Just, give it time and we’ll prove it to you.”

“You’re not wearing a collar. What did you do to earn that?”

“I’m not wearing a traditional collar. This choker, it has all of the required information in it like a traditional collar but I can take it off whenever I want.” Aaron reached behind him and unclasped the choker and held it in his hand.

“You’re fucking him aren’t you?” Tony crossed his arms and a dark angry look came over his face as he stared at Aaron.

“I was like you Tony. When I came here I was ready to give up, give in and I didn’t. Spencer, he,” Aaron bit his lip as he put the collar back on and smiled when he touched it. “He’s a good man. Everything you see is real.”

“I’ll see for myself.” Tony shut the door in Aaron’s face but he didn’t get offended. He felt much like Tony and knew it would take some time to gain the man’s trust.

“Dat man gone thru some bad shit mon amis.” Remy just shook his head as they made their way to the backyard. This was more than a meal for everyone there, this was going to be a strategy meeting on how to get Jean back from Gideon. 

When the time came around everyone met in the out in the back and all the new people were introduced around. Aaron noticed that Tony stayed off to the side. He didn’t say anything he would give Tony time. He almost sputtered his drink out when he saw Penelope slide next to him.

“Hey there handsome.” Penelope smiled wide as she put a cup of juice in front of him.

“I thought the boss had a hands off policy.” Tony smiled a tight smile.

“Oh he does. Unless you invite someone to your bed yourself. Then it’s all systems go.” She smiled at him as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

“So, you’re what someone to butter me up? Make me pliable?”

Garcia frowned and set her cup down. “No, buttercup, you looked, well, you looked lonely and I just came to offer you some juice and maybe a little conversation.”

“You can understand why I don’t trust one moment of this.”

Garcia had an amused expression on her face, “You sound just like Aaron did. I mean, same, exact way.” She rapped her knuckles on the table and shook her floppy pigtails that had colored strings threaded through them.

“So you the welcome committee?”

“No, I’m just a girl who wanted to come over and talk to a guy. A cute guy. Well a really cute guy. Okay, okay a very hot guy. That’s what you are my friend. A very hot guy.” She smiled and somehow the bright purple lipstick, and the heavy black eyeliner, pigtails and quirky nails intrigued the hell out of Tony.

“So, you think I’m hot huh?”

“Ohhh honey, the only two people here that compare are my very sexy chocolate god of deliciousness and tall, dark and brooding.” She pointed to Morgan and Aaron respectively. “Now, my very best friend is take with Storm, who yeah I’d watch that porn but do not, and I mean do not ever repeat that.” Tony actually laughed a deep hearty laugh that just made Garcia smile more and her expression soften around him.

“And tall, dark and brooding?”

“Oh it was the talk of the house from day one. You see bossman, he’d had a lover here or there but no one really gets him, you know? He’s cute, but kinda geeky and smart. Everyone who doesn’t really know him are intimidated by him, but not Hotch. First day here, Hotchman actually tried to kill bossman. I didn’t get to see it myself but I heard it was kinda epic. Now, well, they are glued to each other’s sides. Where bossman goes Hotch goes. They love each other and its been kind of awesome to see it happening.” Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed when she turned back to Tony.

“So it’s all true then?”

“What? That Reid is a good man and only wants to help? Yeah, it’s true.”

Tony frowned as he turned back to the table in front of him. He picked up his drink and took a long sip of it. He wasn’t ready to trust but he decided that maybe he could hear Dr. Reid out.

“Penelope, did you find those blueprints of Gideon’s compound?”

“Yeah boss, let me just get my tech.” She stood and smiled over at Tony then bent and pecked him on the cheek as she rushed over and pulled a hand-held out of her pocket. “Okay, this is his main upper floors, and everything is just as Hotch laid out for us. What he does have and what you need to watch out for is the Delsym 9 security system. Technically it’s supposed to be uncrackable. But I’ve been in the darknet and well, there may be a way.” She went on to explain what they would need to do to get around the security at Gideon’s. 

“Wait, you’re breaking into Jason Gideon’s compound?” Everyone there looks up at Tony.

“Yes, why?” 

“Well, I might know a way in.” Tony smiles at them.


	13. Misunderstandings, Mysterious Strangers and a Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding that leads Aaron into a spiral. A pair of strangers that may be the key to saving Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was going to go one way with the pairing with Tony, but the change just happened organically and it just felt right. So, I apologize if there is anyone upset by the change, it was not originally intended but I like how it happened. My story, my rules.

Hotch went still at those words. He looked at Tony and thought he knew what he was talking about.

“You’re talking about the tunnels, aren’t you?”

Tony sat back and raised a brow, “How do you know about the tunnels?”

Aaron sat down and studied Tony for a moment before he answered.

“I tried to escape through them, twice. Jason had them locked down after that.”

“Really, you, Aaron Hotchner, tried to escape.” Tony glared at him hard as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t care if you don’t believe me or not. I tried to escape a total of four times from Jason Gideon. After the fourth time, he handed me Jack, my son. From the second he put that boy in my arms I knew I wasn’t going to try to run again, and he knew it to.” Aaron’s eyes clouded over in pain as he thought of the things he was put through after he was given Jack.

“See, I was in the house too. Was there four years. The way I heard it you liked it. That you’d do anything to keep your privileged position.”

Aaron clenched and unclenched his hands under the table as he tried to keep himself in check. No one knew what to say or what to do. Spencer himself was about to say something when Aaron stood, took off his shirt, his sole focus was on Tony.

“You think I had some kind of privilege? I was kept in chains at night. I was forced to share his bed. If you think getting raped every fucking night was a privilege then you have one fucked-up mind.” He grabbed the end of his t-shirt and was about to pull it off when Spencer stayed his hand.

“You don’t have to do this Aaron.”

Aaron was glaring hard at Tony and set his jaw as he pulled the shirt all the way off. He ignored the shocked gasps of those around him. Only Spencer and Remy had seen the scars that littered his back and front.

“Spencer’s right cher, don’ matter what no one thinks. Put y’r clothes back on mon amis.” Remy wrapped a hand around Aaron’s wrist trying to calm him down. But nothing was working to calm the angry man down. His voice turned hard and anguished as he kept his eyes squarely on Tony.

“You know nothing about me. I wasn’t  _ allowed _ out of his bedroom. The most freedom I had was with my son.” Aaron was opening and closing his fists in anger as he stared-off against Tony.

“Tony, why are you doing this?” McGee sat beside his friend.

“I just don’t believe him. Jason sells him off and now he’s here and once again in the owner’s bed. Seems he gets the better end of the stick here.”

“Tony! I can’t believe you.” Abby frowned as she also glared at the man.

“Why? We only have his word for what happened. For years my music was stolen from me for the pleasure of that bastards friends. For all I know this man was part of it.” Tony stood and the glare had only deepened.

The rage that came up in Aaron was almost like the rage he felt the first day he came to Spencer’s house. He started to fly across the table but Scott and Logan were quick and had him in strong hold.

“ _ And my SON had been taken from me.”  _ Aaron yelled as he struggled in his friends hold. 

“Look, I think we all need to calm down. Anthony you seem to be under the assumption that our Aaron wanted what happened to him. As his friend I can assure you that he has not.” Storm walked over and placed a hand on his arm. “You have also not had an easy time of it, but should we not be past blaming the victims?”

Tony crossed his arms, but didn’t back down as he tried to hard to find any lies in these people’s words. 

“Sir, I, I found something.” Garcia’s voice was soft and she looked on the verge of tears. She had been hacking into Gideon’s system while everyone was talking, or arguing as they were. She hadn’t meant to get so deep into his system.

“What is it Pen?” Spencer walked around the table to where she was.

“Gideon. He…” She looked up at Aaron, pain clearly written on her face. “He has vids. Of, you Hotch.”

Aaron shook his head and his breath was knocked out of him as he sank to the bench seat.

“What?” He finally was able to find his voice to ask.

“Recordings. I...I didn’t mean to look. Hotch, I’m so sorry.”

Aaron stood and stiffly walked around to look down at the computer in front of Garcia.

“Sh-show me.” Aaron trembled slightly as he stared at the screen. Garcia tapped a few keys and pulled-up the file with hundreds of vids. Aaron felt sick as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t know about this. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. He wrapped his arms around his waist and with barely constrained rage he looked down at Garcia. “Go ahead.”

“Aaron, you don’t have to do this.” Spencer was beside him, gripping his shoulders he turned his lover around. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone. Especially not to me.”

“I have to know Spencer.”

“Hotch…” JJ went to say more when Aaron just looked at her and shook his head.

“Please Garcia.”

Penelope pressed play on a random vid and the scene before them had everyone there trying not to get upset. The screams and pleas coming over the speakers were nothing like what anyone has heard before. The sounds of something hitting flesh had those not looking cringing where they were. The even worse sounds of what was obviously rape had some in tears. Tony looked over at Aaron and his face was red with shame for the thoughts that he had had about the man all these years.

“Turn it off.” Spencer growled low and Penelope couldn’t obey fast enough. Spencer turned to Tony, a hardness in his eyes that few had ever seen. “Now do you doubt what happened?”

Tony wiped his face as he paced, “No, no I don’t. Aaron I…”

“Don’t. Don’t fucking apologize. I don’t want it. How you could judge me? To assume you knew what happened to me? I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive that.” Aaron growled as broke away and fled back inside the mansion.

“Tony, why did you do that? You know what Jason was like, but you me and McGee, we had it easy. If all he took was our Art, that’s one thing. He took that man’s very soul. Yeah, the guards could be rough but I think we had it better than most. Jason and the guards left us alone.”

“I...I don’t know why, I just thought….shit.” Tony lowered himself to the bench and buried his face against his arms. “I’m sorry, I fucked-up. Please I...I won’t do anything like that again.”

“Tony, what do you think is going to happen here?”

Tony looked-up to see Spencer sitting in front of him with a frown on his face.

“You, you aren’t going to punish me?”

“No, God no. I could never hurt anyone. I could never ask anyone to hurt you. Yeah, I’d say you fucked-up, but you’re only human. I just, I hope you learned something. To not judge before you know everything.”

“I should try to apologize.” Tony closed his eyes and rubbed at his hair, angry at himself.

“Not tonight.” Spencer pulled back and looked around him at the others that were staring shocked at what had happened. “I think that’s enough strategizing. We’ll pick this up in the morning after breakfast. Please, everyone, get some sleep.” Spencer stood and made his way inside. He wanted to find Aaron before anyone else did.

When he got to their bedroom his heart ached as he saw Aaron on the bed with his legs curled up against his chest, head buried against his knees. Spencer knew that pose all too well. He approached slowly and Aaron curled even more into himself. Spencer didn’t even think he did it consciously, it seemed like he was in a spiral and was trying to protect himself.

Spencer sat on the bed and gently reached out, “Aaron, I’m so sorry. I can’t know what it is you are feeling, but don’t you know you’re safe here, with me?”

Aaron looked up and the pain in his eyes broke Spencer’s heart. He wanted to just stop all of the hurting, wanted to take it all away and replace it with nothing but love.

“He keeps coming back. Every time I feel even a small amount of happiness he’s there. I...I didn’t know Spencer...I didn’t know...how...how could he? What was he doing with them?” Aaron’s eyes were huge and wild and Spencer just wanted to wrap him up in his arms. “Oh god, I’m going to be sick.” Aaron pushed off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Spencer followed behind and saw him retching into the toilet.

“Aaron, the only way he is going to win is if you let him. Don’t let him take what it is we have found together.”

Aaron sat hard on the floor of the bathroom wiping his mouth with some tissues.

“And what did we find Spencer? What? I’m still a slave. This…” He held the choker in his hand, “This maybe pretty, but it’s still a collar. Still a reminder that I have been bought and paid for.” Aaron held the choker in his hands as he pulled his legs up to him. “It never ends Spencer. I’m not a free man. You can pretty it up, you can gild the cage, but I’m not free.” Aaron’s breath caught in his throat as tears fell. 

“You don’t believe that I’ve been trying to find a way to free you? To get rid of the inhibitors? You don’t believe that everything I’m doing is to help you, help your friends? Don’t you believe in us Aaron?”

Aaron looked-up, tear stained face and swallowed hard.

“I’m trying Spencer. I really am then something comes back to haunt me, to hurt and humiliate me all over again.”

Spencer got down on his knees and took Aaron’s face in his hands. “I love you. I love you and I am fighting for you, for us. And I will keep fighting, I will keep looking for a way to free you. I want you by my side Aaron as a free man. I want to declare to the world that I love you. I want to marry you and celebrate what we have found together. But, I can’t do that if you don’t fight for yourself. I need you Aaron. I need you.” 

“Why? Why do you love me Spencer?”

“Because you are smart, and strong. You’ve had horrible things happen to you but you have fought on. You inspire me with your amazing strength and love for your friends. For the way you are with Jack and even Henry. You have this beautiful amazing soul and I wish you could see it, I wish you could see what I see Aaron. I want you to shine, but you can only do that if you stop letting Jason Gideon hurt you.”

Aaron watched Spencer’s face and knew there was no deception there. He took a shaky breath as he reached up to hold one of his hands.

“You, you want to marry me?” Aaron’s breath was shallow.

“More than I’ve wanted anything Aaron. I want you as my partner, not just in my bed, but in my life. I know it can only happen by getting those damn inhibitors out.”

Aaron slowly relaxed and let himself breathe normally. 

“Come on, let me get us a bath started and let me take care of you.”

Aaron followed Spencer to the bathtub and let his lover take care of him. He was exhausted. The day had started out so good and ended-up horrible. But, he knew Spencer was right. He needed to stop giving Gideon so much of himself. He needed to stand on his own, but it was hard when the man kept coming back in these small ways. 

He was calming down, Spencer’s touches were soft and gentle and at times it scared him the depth of feeling he had for the man. 

“I love you Spencer. I love you more than what’s probably good for me. It scares me. What if something happens to you? I know this game you’re playing with Jason is dangerous. He’s dangerous and determined.”

“I have really good people around me Aaron. I’m going to take every precaution I can, I promise.” Spencer kissed him as he moved in the bath to sit on his lap. Holding Aaron’s head in his hands he stared right into his eyes, “I’m not going to go anywhere. And you are not going to be taken from me. Do you understand?”

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him in tight. “Okay. Okay Spencer.” He buried his head against Spencer’s neck and took in his strength and his love. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to show Spencer he could be strong. It was just going to take everything he had.

* * *

“How did Garcia get into Gideon’s system?” Aaron asked later the next day. The strategy meeting had gone well and they had a plan in place that would be executed the next evening. Tony had tried to talk to Aaron, but he wasn’t ready. He walked away from the man and holed himself up in his office. Later in the day Spencer brought him lunch and to check on how he was doing.

“She’s been working on trying to hack his system since before you came here. I want to know what is going on in his organization and she’s one of the best hackers I know. She had created a hidden backdoor and has been inching her way in ever since. I don’t think anyone in his organization has found it or else we’d know.”

Aaron was still a little raw from the night before but he was slowly regaining his prior confidence.

“I hope he doesn’t find it.”

“We’ll be fine Aaron.”

Aaron was going to protest more when Spencer stood and held his hands, leaned in and kissed him then put his head on Aaron’s chest.

“We. Will. Be. Fine.” 

Aaron let go of Spencer’s hand then wrapped his arms around him. He wished he had as much confidence as Spencer did.

“Come on, we have a Tattoo shop to open.”

Aaron softly chuckled as he let go of Spencer. Wrapping himself in that confidence he was working on he followed Spencer out to the garage where Morgan, Remy and the rest of the Inker’s were waiting. Piotr was also with the group. Aaron fought the smile as he saw the young man named Jimmy stand very, very close to the Marauder.

“He will be the shops bodyguard.”

“A mutant bodyguard with a shop full of Inker’s. What could possibly go wrong?” Aaron deadpanned as he slipped into the large SUV. 

They all made it to the shop and Remy smiled as the other Inkers looked around shocked.

“Okay, now I’ll explain what’s going on. Each of you is an employee of Chateau de Flamme Bleue Ink. Remy named it, not me. Technically this is his shop. You are his employees. Each of you will get a bank account in your names and paychecks will go directly there. Cards with your individual names will arrive in a few days. Any tips you get from customers are yours to keep.”

The group looked at him confused, not really understanding what was happening.

“Y’r employees mes amis. Here in dis shop y’ git paid t’ do a job. A job y’r all brilliant at. Each of you has y’r own space and will have y’r own clientele. No one will tell y’ what to do ‘cept me, tu comprends?”

“So we work for you?”

“Oui.” Remy smiled and took a deep bow. The group couldn’t help the little twitter that came out.

“Also, Lila, the walls are bare, we would like to showcase some of your original art. Any pieces that get sold you get 75 percent and the shop retains 25 percent.”

“Wait, what?” Lila’s eyes widened as she looked around and saw empty frames ready for canvases. “You’re serious?”

“Yes. Very. Aaron will draw up a contract for each of you. An employment contract. If any of you have any other talents, I want to explore it. But, you keep rights and most of the proceeds.”

“That’s very generous. What do we have to do to earn this right?” Tony crossed his arms and glared at Spencer.

“Work in the shop you’re scheduled hours.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Tony shook his head as he walked to one of the work stations. He was quiet as everyone else chose their stations. He was having a hard time finding his footing with Spencer. He wasn’t the typical owner and none of Tony’s typical defenses were working.

Jimmy was shown the body mod area that also had an inking station. It also gave him line of sight to Piotr and Jimmy blushed deeply as he looked down and away from the tall, broad and devastatingly handsome man. He didn’t care that his skin looked like metal. The images in his head had him blushing even more.

“What are you blushing at little one?” Piotr’s accent thickened and Jimmy couldn’t help what it did to him.

“Umm, nothing.” The young man swallowed and turned back to his station, blushing.

“Stop teasing him Colossus.” Aaron smirked at his friend.

“Who is teasing? Little Jimmy is very cute. There are many things I am thinking but he certainly can’t be thinking the same. Can he?” The man smiled as he kept an eye on the shop but every so often turned an eye to Jimmy.

Aaron peeked around the corner and smiled at how Jimmy was trying not to look at Piotr. Aaron then looked around to see where Spencer went and what he saw shocked him. His lover was on Remy’s table, shirtless with Remy outlining a tattoo on his back.

“Um, Spencer, what are you doing?” Aaron asked as he sat down at Spencer’s head.

“I told you Aaron. Remy is going to replicate the Dragon and Phoenix on your legs on my back. As well as the band you have around your lower back. It will match.”

“I didn’t think you were serious about that. Spencer, owners don’t get ink.” Aaron and the others in the shop looked wide-eyed at the man on the table.

“You also told me they don’t get piercings, yet I have them. I’m as much yours Aaron as you are mine and i don’t care who knows.”

Remy had one of the others turn the open sign around. Now as the moment of truth. Everyone was nervous, but they had Piotr and Logan both running security detail in the shop. Each man was intimidating on their own so they didn’t expect too many issues.

Two hours into their opening someone braved coming in. Aaron looked-up to see a very well-dressed, blue eyed man standing there with a younger man with curly hair and glasses. 

“Good afternoon. Welcome, what is it we can do for you?” Aaron stood to shake his hand and welcome him to the shop.

“My name is James, and this is my companion Q. Where is the one named Spencer Reid?” The man had the smoothest accent that Aaron had ever heard.

“He’s the one on the table currently getting a tattoo.” Aaron pointed him out and waited.

“Well then Q, why don’t you take off your shirt and we’ll get you that tattoo you have wanted.” Aaron looked between the two men and wondered what they wanted.

“Really James, do you think now is appropriate?” Q huffed and crossed his arms.

“Oh, love now is the perfect time. We are after all in an Ink shop. And a clean one, run by, well, this is interesting.” James walked around the shop and looked at each of the Inkers. He took in everything about them with just a quick once-over. 

“You are all Slaves. Yet you are here in a shop.” James couldn’t help the smile as he walked over to where Spencer was getting tattooed and sat in the chair that Spencer had vacated. “There is a lot of talk about you Dr. Reid on the DarkNet. Rumors, hearsay. I want to know the truth and if you are all you say you are, I want in.”

“What do you want to know?”

“It is said that you treat your slaves very different. That you give them freedom and a home. That you are fair. There is a good amount of buzz about you and we wanted to see how much of it was true. Besides, we kind of needed to get out of England I pissed off the wrong people.”

“You pissed off the head of British Intelligence James.”

“I only did it to save you Q, and you know it.”

Q huffed out as he sat down at an available table. Aaron was rather amused by the two men.

“Yes, well I had to leave Poe and Bronte. I am rather miffed at you about that.”

“We couldn’t transport two cats across the pond love, you know that. Now, what would you like?” James stood and walked over to the younger man and gave him an indulgent smile as he carded his fingers through the unruly curls.

“Wings. I want some beautiful wings James, please?”

“Anything you want.” James leaned down and gave the younger man a searing kiss that had everyone in the shop gaping at them. No one mistook the collar around the younger man’s neck and wondered at their story.

“Lila does wonderful wings.” Tony said as he sat at his station.

“Thank you Tony. Here, why don’t you look at my sketchbook and see if there is anything you like.”

James sat next to Q and they perused the book together. There was one Q immediately perked up on. It was a man curled in on himself with the wings spread out behind him. The pose and the head reminded him so much of James that he immediately took to the picture.

“James, what do you think?”

“Q?”

The young man was silent for a moment before he looked up at the blonde, blue-eyed man who he adored more than anything.

“Reminds me of that day James. When you came into Mallory’s home and how you fought the guards. You saved me. You were my dark angel James.” Q bowed his head trying to hide the emotions that surged up in him. James lifted his head and gently kissed him.

“I couldn’t let him keep hurting people. And when I saw you, all I wanted to do was protect you.” James wrapped his arms around the younger man till he settled. “You get whatever you want love. Whatever will make you happy.”

Q smiled against James chest. No one had moved, no one had said a thing. They all felt like they were intruding on a highly intimate moment. James pulled back and Q took off his shirt. Lila and Tony were closest and they sucked in a breath at the scars that littered the young man’s chest. When he laid down there were more scars. Lila tried to hold in her emotions as she mapped out in her head how she would do the tattoo.

James moved away, he didn’t want to distract Q while he waited.

“You took him from his owner didn’t you?”

“Saved him is more like it. We had evidence that Gareth Mallory was severely abusing his Slaves. Unlike you yanks, England has very strict laws on slavery. While I don’t agree with it, at least the laws offer them some protections. I was the head of a task force that arrested many owners over the time I was there. Mallory though was a different matter.”

“Head of British Intelligence. Moved up the ranks the hard way, he worked in the trenches before your Home Office grounded him. Desk job, but was the most qualified to run all of the operations that England and Britain in general had going. Seeing as the war had an effect on your Government and how you’ve struggled to stamp out the chaos. In the years that Mallory has been head of the Intelligence network, England has risen as one of the best Governments in the world. Surpassing many others. Yet, Slavery still infected your country like it has many others around the world.” Spencer said as he grimaced through a particularly bad spot.

“Well, that was quite succinct Dr. Reid.”

“I make it part of my business to know what is going on in the world’s most influential Governments.”

James smiled that devastating smile that made everyone there that wasn’t working swoon just a bit.

“I’m also going to assume that since you ran with one of the slaves you don’t have a job or a place to stay.”

“No. Not as of yet. Q had found out about you and what you are doing here through the darknet. He wanted to see if you were all that you said you were.”

“And what is your opinion so far?”

“That I think many of the rumors are true. Especially looking around this place.”

Spencer was quiet for a few minutes as Remy worked on him. He tried not to move to much and grimaced through some of the worst of it. Remy pulled back and told Spencer to get up and stretch out. They both needed a short break. 

Spencer sat-up and looked towards James while Aaron got him some juice and a sandwich from the back of the shop. They had brought a basket of food and drinks for everyone for this first day. Spencer smiled and couldn’t help brushing his fingers with Aaron’s as he took the food and drink. He took a long drink of the juice before he found his voice again.

“I need more people like you Mr. Bond. People who don’t seem to mind getting their hands a little dirty. I have many plans and many enemies against those plans. My people think I’m a little naive, but I know what’s going on around me and who wants to stop me. It’s why I have Piotr here guarding this place and these people.  Why don’t you and your partner come back to my compound and we’ll find a place for both of you. Oh, and what is Q’s real name?”

“It’s just Q. He was never given a real name. I’ve tried to suggest something different…”

“I like it, okay? It’s different.”

“See.” James just shook his head as he thought about what Spencer had asked him.

“Never given a name?” Lila stopped what she was doing and looked the young man in the face.

“I was always at Gareth’s. Born there. No slave was really given a name, we all just had letters, some not even that luxury.”

Lila looked-up at the others in shock. She took a moment to calm herself before she started to work on Q’s back once more.

“That’s horrible sweetheart. You’ve never had your own name?”

“No. And I don’t want one. I know the other’s James freed from Gareth have taken names, but I don’t know, I just like Q.”

“He’s also excellent with tech. Can hack just about anything without anyone knowing he’s there. It was why Mallory kept him separate from the others. He used the poor boy relentlessly.” Aaron watched as James went rigid and his hands fisted next to him. “If the others hadn’t come into the house when they did…” James thinned his lips as the anger rose up in him.

“James darling, do calm down. We are not anywhere near my old owner, and I think the young lady working on me would like to have some quiet. Don’t you think Miss Lila?” Q smiled charmingly at the Inker.

“The two of you are adorable. And it’s fine you can talk, it isn’t distracting me in the least.”

The talk flowed around the shop, and more people came in to see what was happening. Some were shocked to see Reid getting a tattoo. Others were intrigued.  By the time Remy was done getting most of the tattoo outlined and some filled in the other’s were busy with giving new customers their own Ink. Jimmy had started to get busy with piercings and one person had come in and wanted some scarification on their arm done. Aaron was fascinated by the process and watched as Jimmy created a delicate lace pattern all around their upper arm and down to the elbow. It was a painstaking process, but even Aaron had to admit that the end result was gorgeous. It wasn’t something he would want for himself, but he couldn’t deny the young man’s artistry.

Little by little there was a crowd that had started to gather outside, everyone wanting to get a peek inside. When Remy was finally done with Spencer he stood, stretched out his back and was genuinely surprised by how many people had come in to look and make future appointments.

“Now, y’ need to take care of dis here ink Spencer. Have Aaron put this oil on y’r skin to keep it from flaking as y’ heal. It should be a couple of weeks before it’s all healed-up nicely. Y’ come back here in a month and we’ll fill in more of it. I think two more sessions and it will all be done.” Remy sprayed his back with a substance that would help protect the ink for the next couple of days while it settled. It would slowly wash off while he healed. After it was completely gone, Aaron would use the Ink oil that would help the skin heal and the ink settle more. It was one of those advances that had been developed by a Slave, but the formula and patent was stolen by an Owner. Remy knew in the past many tattoo artist would use some kind of plastic wrap, but the development of the spray did away with that practice.

They stayed till it was time to close-up shop, but not until one last customer had come in. The person walked in and took a look around then, to everyone’s surprise, made straight for Tony. The Inker was pulled into the person’s arms and held. Spencer wanted to interfere, but Aaron held him back.

“I know him. That’s Jethro Gibbs.”

“I thought he was in Jail.” Spencer watched as the man named Jethro held Tony’s face in his hands and kissed him quite thoroughly.

“Wrongly accused of murdering one of his Slaves. I’m surprised he’s here.” Aaron whispered to Spencer.

“Mr. Gibbs, I am going to assume that you know Anthony?”

Jethro and Tony broke apart and he turned to look at Spencer.

“Yes. Tony was a legacy with my family.” 

“He was wrongly accused of murder. It was fabricated by Gideon. The man wanted to get rid of Jethro to try to take his lands. Of course none of us would be heard. How, Jethro?” Tony hadn’t let go of Gibb’s hand.

“I’m not sure. Some kind of new evidence that even my lawyer is being hush-hush about, but they let me go Tone. I’m free, see?” He showed Tony the papers that showed he was a free man. 

Aaron looked at Spencer and raised a brow. “Did Garcia have something to do with this Spencer?”

“I have to say I honestly don’t know, but if she found something I know she’d do something about it.”

“Well, I guess one more in the house won’t hurt. And the apartments will be done soon so we’ll be able to get everyone their own space.”

“You keep doing this Spencer and you will have a bigger target on your back.”

“It’s the right thing to do Aaron. I didn’t start out wanting to change things, but you Aaron, you made me see things needed to be changed and how can I stop now? Look around at what we are accomplishing, together.”

Aaron laid a hand on Spencer’s cheek as he looked around the shop, seeing the fruits of the hard work that was put into just this shop. This didn’t even include the Winery and all they were doing there as well. The shops, the restaurant and sandwich stand. The orchards and the Bed and Breakfast as well as the re-invigorated Winery, it was all coming together and Aaron was proud to be a part of it.

“Jethro, I can’t say I know the state of your lands and home, but you are welcome to stay with Tony at my place. I have a feeling he won’t mind the company.”

“I’ve been hearing about you Dr. Reid. You play a dangerous game.” Jethro smiled as he turned to Tony, “And I’m in. I’ll do whatever you need to break the back of Jason Gideon.”

* * *

“I can go in alone with Q guiding me. I can strike swiftly and quickly to get your girl back.” Bond had strode into Spencer’s office and stood there arms crossed,legs apart and a determined look on his face.

“We have a plan James.”

“Yes you do, and it’s an overly complicated foolish plan. One person, Q guides me. In and out.”

“How do we know you can do this? I don’t want to compromise that girls life James.”

“I assure you, this is what I do. Getting her out is your first priority, right?”

“Of course.”

“And you want to do it swiftly and as safely as possible, correct?”

“Yes.” Spencer narrowed his eyes and studied the man before him.

“Why do you think you can do this?”

“I don’t think Spencer, I know. This is what I did. Infiltration and extraction. It’s why the task force was given to me. I know what I’m doing. The people that want to go in there, they’ll get themselves or that girl killed before you get even ten feet in the door. Trust me with this and I promise I won’t let you down.”

“No killing. Subdue, extract, get out of there.” Spencer somehow knew in his gut that James was right. The confidence he exuded gave Spencer that sense that he wasn’t lying about knowing more about this stuff than they did.

“No killing, if it can be helped. Sometimes it happens, but I will try to keep losses at a minimum.”

“And Q is good at all this?”

James smiled slow and feral, “Oh, most assuredly.”

Spencer stood and paced for a few minutes, his mind going through all the possibilities and scenarios. James wouldn’t be emotionally invested, where the Marauders were. Even his own people to some extent were. But, James, when Spencer really looked at him, could see the confidence and cold calculating mind.

“Fine. In, out that’s it.”

“That’s it.”

Convincing the rest of the group had been difficult. There was arguing and hurt feelings. Emotions were running high. When someone whistled and forced everyone to settle down, all eyes turned and saw James standing there. Black pants, black shirt, a baton at his waist, and strapped to his chest a gun harness.

“Look, none of you have done this before. The Delsym system alone is complicated. Q has cracked that system. He can walk me through, get me in and out the safest possible way. None of you would make it ten feet into that compound.”

“What’s with the guns.” Scott said as he crossed his arms. His red eyes fiery and his stance took on his angry mood.

“One is rubber bullets, the other is electroshock. No killing, but if I have to I will. None of you would take that risk. Plus too many of you at once, especially not knowing what you are doing, will get that girl killed. You want her back, I will get her back.”

“Spencer, what do you say? Can you trust this man to do something this important?” Storm asked as she wrapped around Derek, seeking comfort.

“I do. He knows what he’s doing and he isn’t emotionally compromised like the rest of you. He will be focused and single minded. I believe he can and will do what he says. But, I want Emily to be your backup in case something goes wrong. She has done this kind of thing before.”

James looked over at the dark haired woman and took a quick assessment of her. Nodding his head in agreement he did his best to then assure everyone else that he would get the job done quickly and properly. The meeting broke-up and a new plan was in place. They would go in that evening. Garcia would hack into Gideon’s security feeds and Q would lead him through the mansion. Blueprints of the layout of his compound had been found, along with the expansions and upgrades. They were as ready as they were ever going to be.

“Do be careful James, and no foolish heroics. We don’t want a repeat of Belfast now do we?”

James smiled that wicked smile of his, “Worried about me Q?”

“Always love, always.”

“Don’t I always come back?”

Q smiled shyly and nodded as he quickly kissed his lover.

“Come back to me James and don’t cock this up.”

“I won’t. Stay with me at all times and we’ll get this done.”

Q took a deep breath as he put his headphones on. Garcia at the one computer station while he stood behind her with the virtual computer that was a mirror of Garcia’s. They could quickly and easily share information back and forth as James infiltrated the compound.

“I do have to say Miss Garcia, it is my honor to be working with the Black Queen herself.”

“Oh you do know how to flatter a girl don’t you, you cutie pie.” Q blushed deeply and Garcia let out a bit of a squeal. Q thought he was going to die of embarrassment. James didn’t help one bit.

“She’s right  you know. And when this is over, I’ll show you just how cute you are.” James rumbled over the comm link and Q blushed even harder.

“Bond, stay on task. You can flirt later, we have a woman to save.”

“You are absolutely right Q. Going silent, will contact you back when we are closer to target.”

Q pulled-up the schematics of Gideon’s compound on one of the screens and the video feeds on the other. He waited anxiously for James to come back on. 

Aaron, Spencer, Scott, Logan and Storm were all in the same room anxious and waiting  to find out what was going on. They all stayed quiet knowing that this was James and Q’s show now. If anything went wrong, Spencer knew that Scott would never forgive James and possibly himself.

“ _ Q, I’m in. At the main gate. I see two guards.” _

“James, avoid the main gate, move to the southern wall, there is a door there. Give me a moment.” Q worked with Garcia to get the camera’s online. This appeared to be a blind area, no guards. Q looked for any possible traps on or around the door and nothing. Aaron had already indicated that this was part of the tunnel system he had tried to escape through and James was confident he could get in and access through those tunnels.

“Bond, go ahead and make your way there. Currently its in a blind, no guards but keep your head-up wouldn’t want you surprised.”

_ “On it. Going silent for now. Will get back to you.”  _ They watched, everyone tense as James made his way to the hidden door. When he got there they all kept their eyes on him as he used a jamming device and a small EMP device on the door just in case there were any nasty surprises. Taking out a small spray bottle he hit the keypad with it and waited for the luminescent to do its job. When the keys to the code were shown, James hooked-up the keycode scanner and put in the numbers for the sequence then let it do it’s job. No one dared to breath as they waited. When the scanner stopped and the door popped open with a little snick those in the room watching breathed a sigh of relief.

“We are not out of it yet.” Q hushed them with his quiet but commanding voice.

_ “I’m in. There doesn’t seem to be any electrical traps or explosives, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t something. I’m going to breach the door Q.” _

“Okay, once you are clear inside, go approximately 200 feet and there is a feeder tunnel to the right. Go through that, and there is another door about three hundred feet down.”

_ “On it.”  _ James went silent again. This time there was no cameras inside the tunnels, Q was going by schematics alone. The tension was ramped up again as the silence stretched on. Finally when it seemed that no one could take it Q heard from James once again.

“Now Bond, three guards on the other side of that door. One to the left and two to the right. And do be careful.”

_ “I am when I have you whispering so sweetly in my ear.”  _ James teased though Q knew his body was tense and his mind hyper focused on the mission at hand. The teasing was a way to keep Q from going crazy and for Bond to stay on task.

The door was breached in seconds and sounds of fighting came over the comms. Storm had Scott around the waist trying to give him some comfort. After a few moments James once again appeared on the screen.

“Okay, James, first you will have to get to the control room, subdue the security guards and shut down the internal alarms.”

_ “Walk me through Q.”  _ The two worked so efficiently and in such perfect tandem that Scott realized that if they had gone with their original plan they would have failed very quickly. James was right, they didn’t know what they were doing and these two, were so synched together that Scott had hope. 

No one wanted to say anything, no one wanted to jinx this and watching James move through Gideon’s mansion, subduing guards, getting the internal alarms turned off, and making his way to where they suspected Jean was, it was no wonder the man had been put in charge of such an important task force.

_ “Going to possible location one Q.” _

“Okay, breach in 3...2...1…” Garcia had gotten into the system further and turning off the alarms also turned off some of the security protocols on Gideon’s main intranet system. She had found codes and other useful information that was running on another computer she had tasked for this eventual possibility. She quickly typed in a code and the lock opened with a quiet whisper. James entered the bedroom and saw Jason Gideon himself. Jean was on a twin bed close to Jason’s. 

Aaron couldn’t help the tremor that went through his body as he looked at the screen and the room that had been his for more than seven years. He watched with pounding heart as James made a silent approach and took out the tranquilizer gun he had stashed in the back of his trousers. He got close to the bed and Jean woke with a start. James held his finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet.

Scott was tense as his eyes were riveted to the screen. He couldn’t look away if he tried. Jason woke, he must have heard Jean’s rustling, but he was no match for James. The infiltrator had Gideon subdued and tranqed quickly. He then got to Jean and got her out of the restraints she was in. 

“Have him check for an inhibitor Q.”

“James, check to see if the young lady has an inhibitor.” Q and the rest waited anxiously as James swept her hair aside. There was no branding, which made everyone sigh in relief. He gently probed the base of her skull and shook his head no.

“Okay, get out of there James. Go back the way you came and don’t deviate. You can’t help anyone else there at the moment.”

_ “On our way.”  _

The next twenty minutes were so tense that Scott thought he was going to have a heart attack. The comms went silent and they only followed James and Jean as much as they could as they made their way out of the mansion. As they left the grounds the video feeds went dark. They wouldn’t be in contact again for another twenty to thirty minutes of driving to throw off anyone who might have given chase.

_ “ETA thirty minutes. Package retrieved safely and so far no one following. Will see you at the compound. No further communication till we arrive. Bond out.” _

“Fucking hell, you did it.” Scott forgot himself a moment and grabbed Q in a tight hug.

“Oh, um okay. You are quite welcome.” Q just patted Scott uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry I doubted either of you. You…” Scott wiped at his eyes as his knees buckled out from under him. “You have no idea.”

“Scott, come let us go wait in the front room. You face should be the first our Phoenix sees, don’t you think?” Storm and Aaron helped Scott to his feet and walked him to the front of the house. It was another tense filled half-hour then the door was opening and a fiery redhead was flying through the door and in Scott’s arms. 

“Scott. Oh god, I never thought...when I saw that man come into the room I had no idea what was going on. He didn’t tell me till we got to his car. I thought I’d never see you again, never hold you again.”

“Jean,” Scott couldn’t say anything as they wrapped around each other, holding each other tight as their emotions took over.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No. No he didn’t do anything to me. The most is he made me wear these outfits and show off at his parties. I think he was...I don’t know but he was holding back. I know what he wanted to do and I don’t think it would have been much longer before he….I knew it was just a matter of time. But, you’re here. I don’t want to think about that, I just want you my love.”

Scott picked-up Jean and without even one glance back took her to his room.

“Thank you James. I don’t know how we can ever repay you for this gift.”

“You don’t have to Ororo.” James just nodded before he went in search of Q. He wanted his lover, and nothing was going to stop him.

“I think we all need to relax after this. Tomorrow, we are having a celebration, a holiday of sorts. Get some rest and we are going to have a day of fun.” 

Spencer grabbed Aaron’s hand and knew a little care was going to be the order of the evening. It didn’t go unnoticed the reaction Aaron had to seeing the room that Spencer assumed he had lived in for so long. He was going to do everything in his power to show Aaron he was loved and cared for.


	14. Broken Trust Leads to Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds out who the traitor is, Gideon is exposed and Spencer holds a press conference.

Aaron couldn’t help touching Spencer’s back whenever they were alone and naked, as they were at this moment. Spencer was on his side, the sheet had slipped down and exposed the tattoo that twined around his spine. The Dragon and Phoenix were an exact replica of Aaron’s own ink. It had healed nicely with very little issues.

“You keep touching it and the ink will fade.” Spencer hid the smile on his face as Aaron leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

“You know it won’t.”

“I know, i like teasing you.”

Aaron pressed himself along Spencer’s back, letting him feel his hardness.

“You are quite awake this morning, aren’t you?” The teasing tone was still there.

“Can’t help it. This is what you do to me Spencer.” Aaron slipped a slick finger inside as he continued kissing the other man’s neck, sucking a possessive mark, letting everyone know who Spencer belonged to.

“God, Aaron,” Spencer moaned as he felt the blunt head push at his entrance. Reaching back he grabbed Aaron’s hip and encouraged him to continue.  Wrapping a hand under Spencer’s knee he lifted his leg and draped it back over his own. He pushed all the way in but his thrusts were slow, almost lazy as he reached around and stroked his lover. It didn’t take long for either of them to come and all Aaron could do was pull Spencer to him and breathe deep, letting himself feel the happiness that had been settling around him in the last few weeks.

“I never used to like sleeping, always too much to do, too many projects and all of this.” Spencer waved around the room, but Aaron knew what he meant. “Was getting bigger and bigger. Then you come along, and though it took a while to get here I have to say I have found a good reason to sleep. Because then waking-up, to this, to you, I don’t think I could ask for more Aaron.” Spencer pulled Aaron’s arms up against his chest and twined his arms with Aaron’s.

“Spencer,” Aaron’s voice caught in his throat. It took him a few moments to control what he was feeling. “I never wanted to share anyone else’s bed. I wasn’t going to let anyone get close. How, Spencer? How did you do this to me? I was going to be just fine being your employee, even if I was only a slave. Then you got under my skin, little by little and inched your way to my heart. I don’t want to be anywhere else.” He kissed Spencer’s shoulder and held him that much closer. 

Spencer smiled into the pillow as those strong arms banded around him. The lazy morning was, unfortunately,  interrupted by a knocking on the door.

“Make them go away Aaron, then come right back.” 

Aaron laughed as he stood and put on a robe to go answer the door. When he opened he was surprised to see Garcia standing there.

“Penelope, what can we do for you?”

“Oh, oh my I ah, I’m so sorry but Reid wanted to know right away when I found who it was that was trying to breach our systems and who was going to Gideon with insider secrets.”

Aaron pulled the door open more and let her into the small sitting room. “Stay here, I’ll get him.” He moved through the door to the bedroom closing it.

“It’s Garcia, she says she thinks she knows who has been feeding Gideon information.”

Spencer sighed as he slowly stood and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. He didn’t even try to tame his wild hair as he wanted to know what was going on before he had to look at least semi decent for the day. Leaving Aaron to do his morning ritual he walked out to where Garcia was waiting.

“Penny, what’s going on?”

“You know how James and Q helped us upgrade more of our security protocols? And that he suggested we only tell a select few that we knew we could absolutely trust?”

“Yes.” Spencer just watched her twisting her hands, letting her nervousness get the better of her.

“Well, um, we kinda caught someone and I got the short end of it to come tell you.” 

“Okay, who is it Pen?” Spencer straightened up and felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t think he wanted to hear what the tech queen had to say.

Garcia frowned and twisted her fingers as a forlorn look shadowed her face. She took a few deep breaths and Spencer assumed she was trying to screw-up her courage to tell him something that was going to either make him angry, or make him incredibly sad.

“Sir, it, it’s Elle.”

Spencer sat hard on the nearest chair as all breath left him. That was the last person he expected to hurt him, betray him. Closing his eyes he wiped his face and tried to school his expression.

“Where is she now?” he asked not even trying to hide the sadness he felt.

“She’s in the library with James and Scott watching her.”

“And you’re sure Penny?”

“Yes. We have her digital fingerprints and once we figured it out it didn’t take Q long to search the systems to see where she had been. Plus we have video surveillance of her trying to hack the mainframe. I’m sorry sir.”

Spencer hung his head and felt like he wanted to cry. 

Aaron came over to where Spencer was sitting and knelt in front of him.

“Spencer, you okay?”

Spencer swallowed hard as he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them up again he saw that Aaron hadn’t moved. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let them fall. 

“I thought she was a good friend Aaron. I don’t understand this.”

“You haven’t told me very much about her. I only got to meet her the one time.”

“She had been an orphan when my father found her wandering near the farms. She looked terrible. Dirty, starving and from what we could get out of her she had no home.  He brought her in, helped clean her up and, well, she just never left. She was, I thought, one of my best friends. I’ve had her travelling the last couple of years looking for plants and other possible food sources. She was due back next week from her latest trip. 

“I was hoping you two would get to know each other better when she got back. I didn’t say anything because, well, we had a huge argument before she left for the last assignment in the South Pacific. She, ah, she...made a pass at me and I rebuffed her. I always thought of her as a sister, never sexual. She thought she could ‘change’ me. She knew I was gay, but she wanted more and I can’t give that to her.”

“And  you, trusting her, gave her unfettered access to the computer network, so she’d know your schedule, what you purchased, when you purchased it, all the accounts and all the planning we’ve been doing virtually and through the databases.” Aaron stood and paced. He wasn’t upset with Spencer, it was his house and business and he couldn’t blame the man for trusting someone he had grown up with.

“Yes.”

“What is her connection to Gideon?”

“I didn’t think there was one. My father tried to find her family, but no one claimed her and she was pretty closed lipped about them. My father wasn’t stupid, he didn’t trust her at first. His enemies were even more pervasive than mine are. He got her into school, then University. He even kept her out of the hands of the slavers.”  

“Are you okay?” 

“No, no I’m not okay.” Spencer stood and marched into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not bothering with shoes he stormed his way through the mansion to the library. There sitting in a chair with hands tied to her sides was Elle Greenaway. A woman he had grown-up with and thought of as a little sister.

“So was any of your friendship real? Did my father make a mistake in bringing you into our home?” He stood in front of the woman, legs spread out and arms crossed, glaring.

Elle cocked her head to the side as she turned her face up to him. 

“Your father did exactly what was predicted. Show-up looking like a poor little orphan girl and he opened his arms and home. It was sweet. And you, lonely boy who needed a friend. Wasn’t easy to make your father trust me, but you, you were so desperate for a friend that it was just..so..easy.” She cocked a brow as she leaned forward a cruel smile on her lips. “I just couldn’t seduce you. You’d rather fuck a collared than a freeman. I don’t get you Reid.”

Spencer was furious that he had been betrayed by someone he had considered more than a friend. She had been like a sister to him.

“Well maybe its because that man has more honor than you do. What was your plan Elle? To seduce me? To get me to marry you? You thought I’d hand over my property to you as some kind of marriage gesture.” Spencer stood and laughed. He doubled over and laughed so hard that the others in the room were worried about him.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Elle glared as she tried to move.

“That Gideon thought that he’d get my lands by me somehow marrying his fucking daughter. Isn’t that right Elle? You’re real name isn’t Greenaway is it? It’s Elle Gideon.”

Elle paled as she slumped back in the chair. Aaron, Scott and James all  looked at Spencer with almost identical frowns on their faces.

“How long did you know Spencer?” Aaron asked as he moved next to his lover.

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while. Penny came to me a few days ago after I had her digging hard into Gideon. She’s got further in through her backdoor and has been pilfering information ever since. I’ve kept it quiet for now because he could move on us at any moment and I don’t want that to happen. Not till we have the media in place. Which, after this, I will have very good leverage.” He thinned his lips as he glared at Elle.

“And, no, when Penny came to our rooms this morning I didn’t know, though I had my suspicions. She just confirmed what we’ve suspected, but I needed proof.”

“You laid a trap.” Aaron smiled at his lover.

“Yes, we laid a trap.” Spencer moved forward and placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned into Elle’s face. “You underestimated me. So does your father and that will be his downfall. With him gone, I’ll be able to move forward and start to abolish slavery and indentured servitude in the River City-State. You weren’t as clever as you thought you were Elle. And any information you passed to him? Much of it was false. Do you honestly think that Garcia wouldn’t have helped me set-up encrypted files that only Aaron and I have access to?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I knew weeks before the Tattoo parlor opening that someone was leaking information. How else was Gideon in town at the exact moment that I was? And how did he know we were going to be looking at empty storefronts? It got me thinking, so, with Garcia’s help we set-up a series of traps. When certain information started leaking on the Net and in News Vids, I knew we were on to something. I didn’t tell anyone else what we were doing, because I wanted to keep it small. Not that I didn’t trust anyone else, but I needed to know who the traitor was.

“What I really don’t get, Elle, is why? Why would you let your psychopath of a father manipulate you like this?”

“Your asshole of a father got my mother killed.”

“I’ll get Q, he’ll dig and I’ll get you answers.” James glared at the woman in the chair and stalked off. As he was pacing Tony and Jethro entered the room and handed Spencer a file.

“I remembered it from when I was on the River State Police and Task force. Before those trumped-up charges took me down. I don’t know what kind of lies Gideon fed you Miss Greenaway, but Mr. Reid had nothing to do with your mother’s death. Yes, they were having an affair, but it was your father’s abuse that put her in the hospital. I got one interview out of her before she passed. I’m sorry, but your Dad? He’s an abuser and manipulator.”

“You’re lying. Dad would never hurt Mom.”

Aaron took the report and looked through the file then handed it to Spencer. Setting it aside he took several photos out of the file and handed them to Spencer, who held them up in front of Elle’s face.

“These say different. My father never laid a hand on me or my Mother, so I am fairly certain he wouldn’t have done this to your Mother. Now, an affair? That’s hard for me to swallow, but not really out of the question.”

Elle paled and tried to struggle to free herself of the bonds.

“Boss, I think you need to see this.” Garcia was grinning like a cheshire cat. She turned on the Vid screen that was set-up at the other end of the Library.

“ _ This just in. Land mogul and current rival to Dr. Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon, is being taken in for questioning on the illegal trafficking of children. While the current trend of slavery is in flux with many City-States abolishing their slave houses, the selling of babies and children has always been illegal. National News Now has reported on several underground child trafficking rings and the black market for pure, natural born children. While most buyers have been wealthy birthers who have been unable to have their own children, there is a large percentage of other Slave owners who have made slaves out of the children themselves. Up to now there has been no definitive proof, but NNN just got in a data stream from an unknown source detailing not only dates and times of sales, but financial records as well as a schedule of genetically matched matings that were in the process of being planned out…..” _

“Garcia?” Spencer looked over at the tech genius.

“It was in a hidden file. I was able to worm my way in far enough to find it. Q then took over from there. Sir, I thought I was good? I’m a novice compared to what the boy can do.”

Elle was shaking, but Spencer wasn’t inclined to show her any pity as he turned on his heel and started to walk out.

“Spencer...  _ Spencer... SPENCER _ ,” Elle yelled over and over again trying to get his attention. When he got to the door he turned once to look at her, face impassive. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to call the Security force and have charges of espionage, child trafficking and attempted genetic theft levied against you.”

“Wait, wha-what?” She cried out her fear as she watched him.

“You tried to sleep with me. I’m going to assume your plan was to get pregnant with my child without my consent. You do realize that is genetic theft and sexual assault.”

“ _ You’ll regret this. My Father will destroy you, Spencer Reid, he’ll take everything from you…”  _ Spencer turned around and walked away knowing that he won and Elle was going to be Jason Gideon’s very downfall. She’ll break in interrogation and they would get everything on him, as well as the files that Q and Garcia obtained. He didn’t feel one bit guilty that he was using illicit means to bring the man down. Jason started this war, Spencer was going to end it.

* * *

Then news broke in spectacular fashion. There were many armored news trucks outside of the farms wanting to get Spencer’s statement. 

“Spence, this is the perfect time to make a blanket statement. Along with what you’ve been avoiding.” JJ was sliding a prepared statement in front of him. 

Spencer nodded and knew it was time. He was going to have Aaron at one side, Remy at his other and the Marauders around him. If the news about Jason’s imminent trial broke in such spectacular fashion, the Spencer was going to break his own news just as spectacularly.

“You’re right Jayje. Not here though, we’ll have a press conference at the Winery. With the shops fully open, as well as the bed and breakfast it’s a good place to start, to show what I’m trying to accomplish. To show that we can all work together if we just get our heads our of our asses.”

“Okay, I’ll go talk to the ones outside. When do you want to do it?”

“Tomorrow, ten o’clock.” Spencer stood and went to the window in his office and looked out on the farms just beyond. Everything he had he worked hard for, he expanded on what his father had started and nothing was going to take it away from him. “I’m ending this JJ. I’m ending this not for me, not for you or Derek or Penny. I’m ending this for Aaron. For Remy, Tony, Q, all of  _ them _ . They all deserve better Jayje. I’ve tried, I’ve started…..something that I didn’t even know I started. There’s a movement out there JJ. I’ve seen it, I’ve read about it, people are changing and taking Gideon down? Destroying him, it’s sparked more. We have to keep going.” Spencer hadn’t heard anyone come into the room and he felt arms come around him.

“Yes we do Spencer. You’ve started something.” Aaron kissed his cheek as he held his lover close. “And, I’m with you all the way.”

Spencer breathed deep as he leaned back into Aaron. This was just the first step into something much, much bigger.

* * *

“Good afternoon and thank you all for coming out to the Rossi Winery today.” Spencer stood at the makeshift podium that had a voice projector built into it. He looked over the speech that JJ had written out, played with it for a moment and set it aside. He looked to his left and smiled at Aaron, looked to his right and smiled at Remy. He turned his back and looked at the Inkers and Marauders standing there side by side. Jimmy with his arm around Colossus. Morgan with Storm, James and Q, Tony and Jethro, and Jean and Scott, who were standing tall and defiant after all they had gone through. They all nodded, lending their support to a man they all had come to believe in. Spencer turned and swept his eyes over the reporters and began.

“I had a speech all prepared for me by Miss Jareau, my Press Agent. But, I’m going to set that aside. I know that I’ve been silent the last few months, only giving a few blurbs by e-mail or on the Net. Many of you have questions about what happened yesterday, and I will get to that in a moment. Because I know you’re more pressing questions as of late have been...why. Why have I been doing the things that I’ve been doing? Why have I gone back on my ideals? Why have i done the one thing the I have been the most vocally vehement about? Simple, it started out as necessity.” Spencer waited for the reporters to calm down before he continued. He looked to the side and let his gaze fall on  Aaron standing next to him nodding, lending him strength and love.

“My original goal was simply finding someone that could help me become more efficient and economical with my business holdings and farms. My father started with nothing and by the time I took over when he died we only had 150 acres of useable land. Now, though, Reid Industries has grown to over fifty thousand acres of useable land and growing. I needed help, and a lot of it. I exhausted all the possible free candidates, most were not qualified and none knew anything about farming. So, I took to the auction houses and I made a single decision that has changed the course of my life in the last few months.

“Aaron Hotchner, to my left, is not only one of the most intelligent men I have had the pleasure of knowing, but, he has become the love of my life.” The reports exploded with questions, cameras clicked, and there was utter chaos. Spencer let the chaos reign for a moment, then yelled into the vocal projector for everyone to calm down.

“Yes, technically Aaron is a slave, but I don’t see him as such. He is a man that was born in unfortunate circumstances that  _ YOU  _ my fellow human beings have let happen. When I learned of his full history it broke my heart. You would think that we would have learned something by now. That the last war would have taught us something, but it pains me to say that we have learned nothing. We treat those people that have been given an inhibitor against their will, like they are subhuman. I’ve read about racism, homophobia and other forms of hatred towards our fellow humans, that are written in our history books, and this is just the latest reason to hate. 

“I’ve also done research into the inhibitors themselves and learned the disturbing truth. They were meant wholly and specifically for the criminally insane, the dangerous psychotics and psychopaths to be able to actively live in society. The inhibitors were created so that if any of them committed a crime they would go off and subdue them. Then, they would be returned to jail. After the war, and illegal experimentation on the inhibitors, they were modified, made even more insidious and could subdue and subjugate anyone. Even kill. We as a society have become complacent in their use. 

“It does me proud that some of the City-States, in this once together nation, have come to their senses and outlawed their use, torn down their auction houses and outlawed slavery. Yet, here we are, the River City-State, almost 600,000 square miles, one of the largest incorporated territories, and we lead in the number of slaves. How does this make you proud to live here? How does this make you proud to get-up in the morning and look your fellow man in the face, many who own other human beings? How can we let this continue? We can’t. We can no longer abide by the abhorrent practice of owning another person.” Spencer stopped and took a deep breath as he looked around him.

“The men and women in my employ who have the unfortunate circumstance of being victims of the current slave trade have as much freedom as I can give them. Fair wages, fair working conditions, housing and autonomous control of their own bodies. These are fundamental rights that we, as free people, enjoy and they should as well. Every store you see here is employed by slaves. The bed and breakfast behind me is employed by slaves. The Winery, the fields and the hotel that is being built, all employed by slaves. They are all just like us. They laugh, cry, love, hurt, and experience the same things those of us that are free do. They want the same things we have, but we’ve all broken them down and treated them as if they are nothing more than a piece of property. I will say this again and again until every single one of you gets it.  _ They are human beings. They are human beings. They are human beings.  _ I will not stop saying it and you will listen, because not to is to dig ourselves deeper into this dark hole. The child trafficking that has come to light is a direct result of our complacency of the slave trade.

“My researchers are close to finding a way to disable and safely remove the inhibitors. I will not release their names nor where my research facility is located. I’m not a stupid man. I know that this had made me a target, but someone has to take a stand and Aaron has shown me, more than anyone, that things need to change.  _ WE _ need to change.” Spencer stepped back a moment and let the utter silence from the reports surround him. It took a few moments before the questions started. He spent some time answering what he could, answering questions about Gideon and not holding back on his opinions. By the time he called it quits he was mentally and emotionally exhausted and just wanted to go home.

Aaron pulled Spencer into his arms, right in front of the reporters and kissed him. Flashes went off all around them and one picture in particular immediately was released to all news and social outlets. Almost overnight Aaron and Spencer became the darlings of not only the scattered remains of the United States, but ultimately the world.


	15. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation and a trial. Aaron also puts some of his past behind him.

“Spencer, I think I’ve done it.” Dr. Hank McCoy walked into Spencer’s office unexpectedly.

“Hank, I didn’t expect you today, what do you mean? You’ve done what?”

“I think I have found a way to safely remove the inhibitors without causing any damage to the spinal cord or the brainstem that it is attached to.”

“Are you serious Henry?”

“When it comes to science my dear Spencer, I am always serious.” Spencer was speechless. He got up and started to pace the room wanting to know more, but afraid to ask. 

“You ran simulations?”

“At least a thousand. They are all documented and I brought the disks for you to look at.”

“How many times was it successful?”

“It was a seventy-five percent success rate. And, I believe that I can up that to eighty.”

“You want me to authorize live experimentation, don’t you?”

“Though it pains me to admit this I would need the use of laboratory animals, yes I’m asking for your permission and your blessing.” Spencer was pacing trying to consider all the ramifications.  This could be huge, not only scientifically, but on a humanitarian level as well. Slaves would be freed and the path to controlling another human being could be dismantled altogether.

“Show me.” 

“My pleasure indeed.” Spencer almost laughed at how Hank perked up, his fur ruffling in pride as he loaded the data drive he had with him. He walked Spencer through the procedure and showed him how the inhibitors could be first, disabled, then carefully removed.

“If you see here, the main issue is with the frequency with which the inhibitors are sending the signal on. If we can properly disable that frequency we then cause the things to become inert. The main problem I see is that there are many different frequencies and each Auction house and Owner uses their own configuration. Each inhibitor would have to be studied and every surgery tailored to that individual. But, it is doable.”

“Alright. What do you need?”

Hank outlined what he would need and that it would take some time to do the live experiments. Emily came in with some reports to hand over to Spencer. When she saw Hank she smiled and walked over kissing him. Spencer just watched the two as Hank wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

“I missed you yesterday.” Emily set the reports on Spencer’s desk then curled her fingers in Hank’s neck.

“Ah, Emily, I have missed your beautiful face and smiling eyes.”

“Hank.” Emily blushed and buried her face against his shoulder.

“‘ _ Once my heart was captured, reason was shown the door, deliberately and with a sort of frantic joy. I accepted everything. I believe everything, without struggle, without suffering, without regret, without false shame. How can one blush for what one adore?’”  _

Emily had such a look of utter adoration on her face that Spencer felt almost like an intruder on such an intimate moment. Smiling to himself he  snuck out the side door and went into Aaron’s office to give the two a little privacy. He moved to the couch on the side and watched his lover work. Finally Aaron looked up and smiled at him and it took his breath away like it did every single time that he got that smile. It had been rare in the beginning and to have been the one to put it there made his heart swell.

“This is a surprise.”

“Emily and Hank. How did I not know?”

Aaron chuckled and shook his head, “They were discreet, but I’m used to observing people. I’ve known for a while. They are the most charming and adorable couple I’ve ever seen. The complete opposite of Logan and Remy. You’ve brought a lot of people together Spencer. You should be proud.”

“I am.” Spencer stood and moved to Aaron, crawling in his lap. “Hank says he has found a way to disable the inhibitors. He wants to do some animal experimentation. It’s going to take a few weeks, possibly months, but Aaron there’s a possibility that this will become reality.”

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat he tried not to hope. He loved Spencer, he loved his life, but he knew that things could go wrong. He was not longer waiting for the other shoe to drop, but he was just taking his life one day at a time. He wrapped his arms around Spencer and laid his head on his lover’s chest.

“Aaron?” Spencer had sensed the mood shift and was concerned.

“I’m not getting my hopes up Spencer. I can’t. I’m living my life one-day-at-a-time, taking each moment, each day and each night with you as it comes. I  _ can’t _ hope Spencer.”

Spencer held his lover closer and kissed his temple. He knew how hard it was for Aaron and he knew that his lover may not be able to shed himself of all his fears. Too many years of fear and abuse had ingrained in him no hope for his future. Now, when Spencer wants to offer him the world, he could see why Aaron wouldn’t trust it. He wished he knew the magic answer, but there wasn’t any. Love and time were the only things that were going to heal him.

The two stayed wrapped together for another few moments when there was a call on Aaron’s phone. Spencer moved to a chair to let Aaron answer the phone.

“Yes JJ?”

“Aaron, there are a couple of Agents here who want to speak with you.”

“Agents?

“They say they are from a task force set-up by the provisional Governor. What do you want me to do?”

Aaron had never made a decision like this in his life. He was never given the choice and that part of him that reacted as a slave handed Spencer the phone.

“Aaron?”

“I...it’s JJ. Some Agents are here from the Governor’s office.”

Frowning Spencer took the phone and Aaron tuned him out. He tried not to jump to conclusions as he sat there with a million different scenarios going through his head. He was only broken out of his thoughts when Spencer was putting the phone down.

“They want to talk to you about Gideon, Aaron.”

Aaron closed his eyes and his mouth went dry. He didn’t know what these Agents wanted but he did not want to talk about Gideon. He gripped his desk and tried to not to let the panic attack he was feeling get any worse.

“Hey, hey you’re okay Aaron, you’re safe, okay? You’re safe.” Spencer pried his fingers off the desk and turned him around in the chair. “Aaron, I promise nothing is going to happen.”

“I don’t want to leave you Spencer. Please.” Aaron knew his fear was irrational, but all that kept flashing through his mind was that room he spent so many years in.

“You are not going anywhere Aaron I promise. Let’s see what they want and I reserve the right to kick them out of our home, okay?”

Aaron took a few deep breaths and wondered if he would ever get over this fear, or if it would be something he would be dealing with for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths then nodded.

Spencer leaned up and curled his hand around the back of Aaron’s neck kissed him. 

“I promise, you are going nowhere. I’ll go talk to these agents, then we’ll see, okay?” Aaron nodded and sat back in his chair with his eyes closed trying to settle.

Spencer hated leaving him. The panic attacks had been getting worse since the revelations about the videos and Spencer, though not a violent man, Jason Gideon made him want to strangle him with his bare hands. Instead he straightened his clothes and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

Spencer walked through his office and headed out to the main room where the Agents and JJ were waiting.

“Good afternoon. I’m Dr. Reid. May I ask what it is you want to discuss with Aaron?” Spencer had squared his shoulders and wrapped his business persona around him like armor.

“Dr. Reid, we are not here to cause any trouble. We want to speak with Mr. Hotchner about his time with Jason Gideon.”

Spencer studied the man and the woman who had yet to introduce themselves for a moment before he spoke.

“You do understand that Aaron is suffering from PTSD and talk of his time with Gideon is very difficult for him. If, and I mean if, I let you speak to him and I see or hear one disparaging remark any interview you want is over.”

“Dr. Reid, you don’t understand. We’re here to get his statement. Jason Gideon is being prosecuted for not only kidnapping, unlawful sale of children, and several abuses against his slaves, but there is enough evidence to prosecute him for rape, and imprisonment of a high-value slave.”

“If either of you use that term I will see you thrown out of my house. Aaron is a human being and I won’t tolerate him being called anything other than Aaron or Mr. Hotchner, do you understand?”

“Absolutely. And I believe we have yet to introduce ourselves. I’m Nick Stokes, this is my partner Kate Callahan.” 

“I’m not saying nice to meet you. Follow me.” Spencer spun on his heels and headed back towards his office. As soon as he entered he asked the Agents to wait while he talked to Aaron.  When he entered Aaron’s office he saw that Aaron was working and trying to hold himself together.

“Aaron, they want to question you about Gideon. They are trying to build a case against him. You don’t have to do this, but…” Aaron lifted his head and locked eyes with Spencer, waiting for him to continue. “I think that this would be the best shot at putting that bastard away and hopefully letting you feel more secure and safe, maybe even getting some closure.” Spencer moved to sit on the desk in front of Aaron. “I’ll be here Aaron, I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

“Okay.” Aaron stood and walked out with Spencer, grateful to his lover for being there.

“Mr. Hotchner, I’m Agent Nick Stokes, this is my partner Agent Kate Callahan. We are part of the provisional Governor’s task force looking into the abuses of slaves. She is serious about going forward and prosecuting Jason Gideon for his blatant human right violations.”

“And you want to question me about my time with Gideon.”

“Yes we do, do you mind?”

Aaron shook his head no as he sat down on the couch and Spencer was on his left. Agents Callahan and Stokes took chairs that were directly in front.

“I am going to apologize now if these questions are difficult. And know, we are not the enemy here Mr. Hotchner.” Agent Stokes gave him a soft smile, hoping to help Aaron relax. It was a good effort on the agent’s part, but these was going to be very difficult questions and Aaron was looking forward to it.

“Just, ask your questions.”

“When did you first arrive at Jason Gideon’s? We know we can scan your barcode, but we’d like to hear it from you.”

“April 2205.”

“And what happened when you arrived?” Aaron felt Spencer’s hand twine around his and settled some. The support of his lover was everything and he knew he could get through this. 

“I was….inspected, like some prize animal. Taken to his room and told to strip. For the next five years I was beaten, raped, and chained to his bed. My child was taken from me, and I found myself back at the auction house. I guess I was lucky, I’m a high-value slave. Even Jason Gideon wouldn’t have thought of killing me.” Aaron couldn’t help keep the bitter tone out of his voice. “But, the Government doesn’t see us as human, so why should you care?”

“I know, Mr. Hotchner that we can never make it right what you have gone through, but the new Governor is committed to investigating what is actually happening to slaves. She want’s change I can promise you that.” Agent Callahan leaned forward in a non-threatening manner.

“I’m sorry Agent Callahan if I don’t believe you. The Government so far has let this go on. They haven’t cared about us at all, if they did, the auction houses would have been torn down years ago.” Aaron couldn’t help the shaking that started, he hated that he was reacting this way. 

“You’re right, you have no reason to trust us, or the Government. But, when the videos hit her office, we had definitive proof of what was happening. I’m sorry, I know we should trust the words of abused slaves, but we couldn’t get the ball rolling on the new set of laws the Governor wants to advocate if people were too scared to come forward. Dr. Reid here, he’s opened up the floodgates, and believe it or not, many people in the River City-State want change.”

Aaron squeezed Spencer’s hand and wanted to cry, but not in front of these people. He still didn’t trust this, but he’d give these Agents a chance, for now at least.

“What do you want from me?”

“We want to put Jason Gideon on trial. Not just for the kidnapping and child trafficking, but we want to put him on trial for the abuses you and other slaves of his have suffered.”

“Then you should also speak with Tony DiNozzo and Lila Archer. You have to understand that this goes deeper than just what he did to me. Lila’s art was stolen from her and Tony’s music taken from him. Jason would sell these under his own name, never giving credit to the real people behind the talent. You want lasting change? Make it illegal for slave owners to steal the work of their slaves. Make raping and beating a slave illegal. Create an agency that will check on the houses and conditions that slave live in. You can’t begin to imagine the cruelty.” Aaron stood and looked down at the Agents, “Make us believe we can trust you. Treat us like human beings. I’ll give you what you want, then you do something good with it.” Aaron stormed out and went in search of Lila and Tony. Finding them he told them what was going on and, though wary like Aaron, they agreed to talk to the Agents.

An hour later the Agents were leaving and Aaron was in his and Spencer’s room trying to keep himself distracted. He looked-up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay Aaron?” Spencer was moving to sit beside him.

“I honestly don’t know. I want to believe them, to trust them, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Aaron, they want to put Jason Gideon on trial for abuses. That is a huge step. You know it has to start somewhere.”

“I don’t want to be some kind of symbol. I just…” Aaron looked down at the barcodes on his arm and lightly touched them.

“What is it Aaron?”

“I just...want to know that I’m free,” Aaron’s voice was so low Spencer almost missed what it was he was saying. He didn’t know what to say. This had been coming up more and more as they grew closer together. He wanted to free Aaron, but other than a dangerous surgery, he just didn’t know how.

* * *

The trial of the century they called it. Aaron called it some of the worst days of his life. Having to be in the courtroom as the vids of some of the most horrible atrocities he had gone through were shown. He’d go home each night shaking and emotionally spent. He let Spencer hold him, but he couldn’t bring himself to have sex, in any form. The vids made him sick. His lawyer, Harmon Rabb, was there for him every step of the way. He was good, and Aaron was grateful for it. He was getting ready for the day in court, putting on one of the better suits that had been tailored for him, he added the collar and took a deep breath. This was the day of his testimony. The day he had to be questioned about what happened under Jason Gideon’s hands. 

He was standing and looking at himself in the mirror when Spencer and Remy came into the room.

“Everthin’ gonna be alright cher. We gonna be there for y’. Y’r changin’ minds cher, showin’ people y’r human,  _ we _ are human.” Remy took a deep breath as he turned Aaron and hugged him close. Aaron didn’t think that he’d ever survive without his best friend. He buried his face against Remy’s neck and breathed in the mutant slave’s spicy scent and relaxed. 

“We’ll be there for you Aaron.” Spencer also pulled him into his arms and held him close. Aaron felt himself relax even more, but knew he had people who cared, people on his side and it meant everything to him. As he pulled away he leaned in and kissed Spencer and felt that everything was going to be alright.

“I’m ready.” He knew his smile fell flat, but it was all he could muster at the moment. Taking a deep breath he let Spencer go and started to walk out towards the garage. The ride to the courthouse wasn’t long, but it gave Aaron time to settle and think. He knew he could do this, had to do this. Confronting his tormentor in court he hoped would give him some closure. Harm had gone over with him his testimony and went through what the defense might throw at him. He was nervous, but he felt ready.

When it was finally time for his testimony Aaron held his head high as he sat next to the judge’s table. They no longer swore on a bible, a true separation of Church and State as the original founders had envisioned. Religion had no place in the courtroom and when law had been re-established in the aftermath of the war, religion was kept far away. Everyone now swore on the court’s code of ethics.  Aaron knew each City State had their own codes, but most of them were relatively similar. 

After he was sworn in Aaron took his seat and grabbed for the glass of water that sat on a small shelf next to the chair he was sitting in. He cleared his throat and waited. He felt the tension in the courtroom, but tried not to let it affect him.

“Good morning Mr. Hotchner. Thank you for being here this morning.” Harm stood and leaned back against the defense table as he kept his attention focused on Aaron. “Let’s start by going through how it was you came to be owned by Mr. Jason Gideon. You were born on the Rossi Winery, isn’t that correct?”

“Yes sir. I was five when I was given the inhibitor and seven the Rossi brand.”

“And it was shortly after that when the Winery suffered an attack?”

“Yes sir. A group of Marauders invaded in force. They wanted the lands that were held by the Rossi family.”

“How long did the attack last, and what was the outcome?”

“It was two days of fighting. My parents and brother were killed in the attack, as was half the slave population. The patriarch, Enzo was killed as well as some of the other family. David Rossi survived and took over after the Marauders were pushed back.”

“And what happened to you, Mr. Hotchner?”

“Dave, he took me in, treated me like a son. He wanted to adopt me, but couldn’t.”

“And why is that?”

“Because in the River-City State territory, adoption of an orphaned slave is illegal. He couldn’t legally make me his son. We were and still are seen as no more than property.” Aaron couldn’t help the edge of anger that entered in his voice.

“What happened when you turned 19?”

Aaron took a swallow of his water to help clear his throat, then recounted what happened in the years between his time with David Rossi and ending up at Spencer’s. There had been many shocked gasps and records from his auction house backed up each of his claims. When they were told about the members of the underground slave exchange, Aaron could see that many of those in attendance looked horrified. The information on the arrests were never made public, the auction house preferring to keep it quiet. 

“I want to tell you how sorry I am that you have been put through so much Mr. Hotchner. Let’s go back to your time with Jason Gideon. Some would say that you were living in the lap of luxury.”

Aaron didn’t keep the disdain off his face as he looked directly at Jason. As he did, something strange happened. As he stared at the man that had raped and tortured him he felt...nothing. His fear of the man ebbed away as they locked eyes. He pulled on not only the love and friendship he has found, but his own inner strength. He thought that seeing Gideon everyday would break him, but it hadn’t. As he stared at his former owner and abuser he finally understood that the man had no more power over him. None. He sat up straight and looking Gideon in the eye he let his pride and confidence shine through.

“There was absolutely nothing luxurious about what happened to me while being locked in Jason Gideon’s room. I was raped and beaten. Sometimes for the smallest infraction.”

“And when he took your son?”

“That was the last straw for me. I no longer cared what happened to me, but I was determined that my son wouldn’t suffer. Unfortunately he had more men. I’ll be honest, if I could have, I would have killed him to protect my son.”

“That’s quite the confession Mr. Hotchner. You know what would have happened to you if you did.”

“Like I said, I no longer cared at that point. My life no longer meant anything except for the protection of my son.”

The gasps heard around the courtroom startled Aaron as he he swept his eyes over the audience and the jurors. 

“Thank you Mr. Hotchner. I have no more questions.” Harm turned towards the defense and raised a brow. The man looked almost uncomfortable in light of Aaron’s testimony.  “Your witness counselor.” Aaron almost choked on his water at the smirk on his attorney’s face.

The defence attorney stood and straightened his suit. Clearing his voice he smiled and approached Aaron.

“Mr. Hotchner, you want us to believe that you, a slave, were abused by my client?”

“If you think that I enjoyed what happened in those vids, then you, sir, are part of the problem.” Aaron couldn’t help glaring at the man, though he knew that this was the possible line of questioning that he was going to have to suffer through.

The defense looked a little off kilter by Aaron’s answer and it took him some time to recover. When he looked back at Aaron he got the distinct impression that he looked like an animal caught in a trap of some kind.

“May I ask if you have proof, other than the vids, of the alleged abuse?”

Aaron cocked his head and studied the man a moment. Standing he undid his tie, took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Um, Mr. Hotchner, what, may I ask are you doing?”

“You want proof. I’ll show you.” Harm had stood and Aaron knew he was going to object. He just shook his head at his attorney. He had to do this, not just for himself, but for others who were suffering as well. 

“I’ll allow it counselor. Mr. Hotchner, please, proceed.” The Judge had been silent so far through his testimony, but he knew the man was taking notes. Aaron took off his shirt, then the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. 

“Most of my scars were put there by Jason Gideon. I have a few from one of my previous owners, but, the majority are from Jason.” Aaron stepped down from his seat and moved towards the jury. “Yes, they do go across my buttocks and down my thighs as well. I have pain from the thickest groupings every day. If I don’t continually use oils and stretching exercises my skin can become tight to the point of excruciating. I’ve already had several surgeries to clean out scar tissue that gathered under my skin from healing over and over. I’ll have to have several more over the next couple of years to ease the pain of them. While most of it is non-invasive, there is still recovery time. Time taken from my job, my son and the life I’ve been building with my partner. If you think this is right, that this type of punishment is right, then I want you to look at your fathers and mothers, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters when you leave this courtroom. Think about how any one of them, or one of you could be standing right here in my place. Think about how one of them could have been raped almost on a daily basis and ask yourself how you can let it continue.” He took a slow turn so they could get the full impact of what his scars looked like. The tattoo helped cover much of them, but the jury was close enough that they saw. When he turned back and looked at Jason, the man looked shaken. Aaron lifted a brow before he went back to his seat.

Questioning continued, but the defense’s case was quickly dissolving and they knew it. Aaron was dismissed, then it was Tony, Lila and the most damning testimony of all was Jean’s. 

James was questioned about Jean’s rescue and he basically told the defense attorney to go fuck himself, to the dismay of everyone there. Aaron hid his smile behind his hand when later that evening Q admonished his lover. James just smirked and kissed his Q stupid. 

Aaron was dismayed at the number of people that Harm had tracked down to give their testimony about their living conditions within Gideon’s home. It was almost four days of testimony. Even Gideon’s ex-wife and his son Steven were there. Aaron sat patiently through and would sometimes catch Gideon looking over to him with furrowed brow. He just stared back. Showing no emotion whatsoever had gotten him through those long days. 

In a surprising move, Jason Gideon opted not to testify on his behalf. After court Harm had talked with the defense and they realized that anything Jason said would be damning. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury you are now tasked with coming to a verdict. You have access to all the testimony, the vids, incident reports and all the evidence on the allegations of theft. Please go through it carefully.” The Judge gave further instructions and released the jury for their deliberations. Aaron and Spencer made their way home and waited to hear back from the courts.

Later in the evening when Spencer was holding Aaron close after Aaron had made sweet, gentle love to Spencer, he felt better than he had in years.

“You’ve been quiet since we got home Aaron, are you okay?”

“I’m nervous. I don’t know if this trial will change anything.”

“It may not, but i believe you changed a few minds. You’ve become the face of what is truly going on Aaron. I’m sorry it’s taken this for it to happen, but some good is coming out of it.”

“You’re right, I hope.” Aaron held onto Spencer a little tighter as he slowly fell asleep with hope, a hope he dared not have before, bloomed in his chest.

Two days, two very nerve wracking anxiety filled days later a verdict came in. Derek drove them to the courthouse as neither Aaron or Spencer thought that they could. When they filed in and sat down Aaron had absolutely no idea what to expect. The Judge came in and the defendant was asked to stand.

“Have you reached a verdict in the case of the River-City State against Mr. Jason Gideon?”

The foremen stood and looked once at Jason, then back to the Judge.

“We have sir. We the Jury find the defendant guilty of multiple counts of rape and extreme abuse against one Mr. Aaron Hotchner. We also find him guilty on the charges of theft of one Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo’s music as well as Miss Lila Archer’s artwork. On the seven counts of child trafficking we find Mr. Gideon guilty on all counts.  We further find him guilty of kidnapping and unlawfully holding against her will one Jean Gray…” There were more charges as the list against Gideon was extensive. The Judge thanked the jury for their time and released them from their duties. Turning back to Jason the Judge sighed deeply.

“I have gone on record many times admonishing the practice of slavery. You, Jason Gideon, used your wealth and privilege to traffick in human beings. I also find it absolutely abhorrent that you and others like you would treat those fellow human beings like nothing more than your personal whores. This man standing at the next table from you is a human being, yet you treated him less than that. When I look at Mr. Hotchner I see not a broken man, but a man of strength, a man who is putting his life back together and is healing from the atrocities you visited upon his person. As we speak here and now in this courtroom the River-City Governor’s office is putting together a committee that will be working on abolishing the practice of slavery in our territory and they are drafting laws that will not only give reparations to every former slave, but laws in place to make sure we don’t go back to this. They are speaking to other territories that have abolished slavery in their areas and are taking similar steps that they have. This will take time. It won’t happen overnight, but over the next few months changes will happen. As for you Jason Gideon, you will be remanded to the custody of the state till sentencing can take place. In the meantime all of the slaves in your care are being removed and are going to be given homes and assessed for job capabilities. All of your assets will be liquidated, including your homes, vehicles and lands, and that money will be distributed back to those that you have irreparably harmed. I am ashamed to call you a member of the human race.” The Judge eyed Jason for a moment then pounded his gavel against the anvil and stood. “This court is now adjourned.”

Aaron sat there stunned. He was completely and utterly speechless by what he was hearing. When he finally looked-up as Jason was being taken away there was a brief moment that he saw a glimpse of the Jason he knew from that first year he had been with him. He couldn’t look away as their eyes locked and Jason furrowed his brow. He was mouthing something but Aaron couldn’t understand. He put his head in his hands and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. 

“Aaron?” Spencer laid a hand on his shoulder and he took a shuddering breath. Standing he swallowed down his emotions, he didn’t want to talk here, he would wait till they got home.

* * *

Aaron found himself sitting outside stretched out on one of the double loungers with a cold drink and some sandwiches. He didn’t talk the night before, though he knew Spencer had questions. The trial had been hard, but for a brief moment it almost looked like there was regret in Jason’s eyes. He was shaken by that and didn’t know what to think, to feel. He felt more that saw Spencer come outside and sat next to him. 

“You want to tell me what happened yesterday?”

“He didn’t fight Spencer. He even stopped his lawyer from objecting several times. I  _ know  _ Jason that wasn’t him. It’s like he wants this punishment.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“Of course, but…” Aaron picked up his tea and took a long drink.

“But what Aaron?”

“That first year with Jason, after he first bought me, for the first time in years I felt safe. He made me feel safe and cared for. I didn’t tell you everything.” Aaron closed his eyes and steadied his breathing before he continued. “I loved him Spencer. I fell in love with him. When we...when we made love the first time, it was exactly that. He was kind, gentle he wasn’t the man you’ve seen. I don’t know what happened to him. I don’t know what changed, he didn’t just break my spirit Spencer...he broke my heart.”

“Oh.” Spencer looked down at his hands and Aaron felt terrible for telling him all this.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t… I didn’t mean….I love you Spencer. I love you more than I ever thought possible and you, you are a good man. I’m sorry I won’t…” Spencer sighed as he laid a finger on Aaron’s mouth.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to doubt you. You never said anything about your feelings for him other than when you told me your story.”

“Because you can’t know how fast love can be twisted and you don’t even know what you did to cause it. But, he didn’t fight any of this. He didn’t take the stand to defend himself. Here he had a chance to gloat, to hold it over my head that I’m a slave and essentially property, but he didn’t. He chose not to take the stand and that, I don’t know what to think of that.”

Spencer moved and curled next to Aaron, laying a hand on his heart. “What do you need?”

“I want to talk to him. I need closure Spencer. I want to talk to Harm to see if the court will let me in to see him.”

Spencer wanted to protest, but he knew that Aaron would never forgive him if he denied him this. Sometimes closure is what is needed before someone could truly move on, and Aaron had been trying so hard the last few months to put his past behind him.

“Alright, we’ll talk to Harm.”

“Thank you Spencer.” Aaron just hoped he was doing the right thing.

It took a few days and some pleading with the court, but Aaron got his chance. He was nervous as hell as he paced back and forth waiting to be let into the prison to see Jason. When they were finally ready Aaron was walked back to a private room. Somehow Harm had convinced the Superintendent to let him have a bit of privacy. He walked in and couldn’t help the speeding-up of his heart. The fear was still there, but it wasn’t all consuming like it had been before. He didn’t take his eyes off of his former owner as he slid into the chair directly across from him.

“You have twenty minutes.” The guard said then slipped out. Aaron saw him standing by the door and for the first time in months he was alone with Jason Gideon.

The silence in the room was deafening and Aaron had to take a few deep breaths before he spoke.

“Why Jason? Why did you hurt me like that? Why did you change and hurt the others as well?”

Aaron watched as Jason deflated and leaned back in his chair. 

“When we would go out in public, I was proud you were mine. And I don’t mean as the man who bought you, but the man who fell in love with you.  Somewhere I lost myself Aaron.” Aaron didn’t want to hear the defeated tone in Jason’s voice, but just didn’t care.

“What could I possibly have done that caused you to do the things you did to me? The others I saw their motivations. Why they did what they did, but you, you made me feel safe, you made me...you made me love you, and I did Jason. That first year, I loved you.” Aaron felt his eyes fill but he wasn’t going to give in. Not in front of his tormentor.

“The truth is I became jealous, Aaron. It was the day you ran into your friend Remy. The affection and love I saw between you, it made me crazy. I started seeing how you made friends in the house, how you gave affection to others. You were mine and that's all I saw. I punished you for spreading your affection. It should have been all mine, not there's. they were punished for accepting your frienship. Its no excuse and seeing the vids in the courtroom like that was an awakening. You became my obsession Aaron. You were mine and mine alone.”

“So you hurt me? Rape me? For fuck’s sake Jason you already had me. I told you how I felt that I loved you and you twist it into some bizarre obsession? Were you jealous of Jack? Is that why you took him from me?” Aaron couldn’t keep the pain of that out of his voice as he furrowed his brow and glared at Jason.

Jason closed his eyes and Aaron saw him struggle to find words.

“Yes. Yes I was jealous of Jack. I was jealous of how much you loved him.” Jason didn’t quite yell, but Aaron heard the hurt and anger in his words.

“Jason, I’ll never understand and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you. You took my trust and my love and you stomped all over it. I would have done almost anything for you at one time. You destroyed that. Now, you’ll know punishment.” Aaron stood and stared down at a man who he had both loved and hated. A man he had feared, one who had broken him down and took so much from him and knew, he no longer feared him. He was stronger and has come a long way because of the real love, a truer love than he had ever known.

“I have someone now who not only loves me and treats me with kindness, but someone who would never twist that love to hurt me, physically or mentally. You brought all this on yourself Jason, and I’m no longer going to let you keep on hurting me.”

Aaron gave him one last look then turned around, ignoring him and pressed the button to alert the guard he wanted to leave. The guard opened the door and Aaron didn’t even turn around once. He left the prison with his head held high and the promise of a new future in front of him. 


	16. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasting changes take place and Aaron looks forward to the future.

The verdict came down six weeks later. Jason Gideon would get life in prison with no possibility of parole. The prison system had grown up a lot since the 20th century. Petty crimes were dealt with very differently, with most offenders having to go through a work and rehabilitation program. Monitored housing is where most offenders lived. Prison had become only for the hardened rapists, murderers and now the worst offenders of human trafficking and abuse. Aaron read through the judge’s sentencing documents and felt a mixture of emotions. Mainly, relief. Knowing Jason wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else ever again had put his mind at ease. He filed the documents away, but didn’t ever imagine that he would ever read them again.

Aaron didn’t think anymore about it and decided that he needed to begin to put all of that behind him. He let out the breath he had been holding, settled himself and went back to work. He loved the work he was doing with Spencer and was excited more and more with the positive outcomes of it. He knew abolishment was on the horizon, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, because it was going to take time to enact any new laws regarding slavery. But, there was hope. 

Things quieted down after that. The first set of apartments were finished. Jean and Scott, Remy and Logan, Storm and Derek and Tony and Jethro all moved into them. JJ wanted to stay in the house, Spencer and Aaron loved Henry and Jack treated him like a little brother. 

Another set of apartments was being built near the first. Spencer wanted to be ready as his employee pool grew. Jason’s land had gone up for auction and Spencer put in a bid.  He was able to obtain a parcel of the land, which he set aside for now and would do something with it later. The specialty market Spencer wanted to open finally pulled together and was doing well, as was the tattoo shop. Everything was coming together and the house was settling down into a calm peace. 

“Everyone has settled in well Spence,” Aaron remarked one evening as he lay in bed with Spencer wrapped around him. The nightmares had not completely left him, he knew they may never go away. But, they were no longer a nightly occurrence, and Aaron’s fears were slowly being assuaged. 

“They are. You’ve been calmer also Aaron.”

Taking a deep breath as he pulled Spencer tighter against him he felt that the words were true.

“I’m still working with Jayje. She’s been good for me. I don’t fear losing all of this like I did. Knowing Jason is behind bars and that the our Government is making strides has helped. You, I love you Spencer. I love you so much that sometimes it’s an ache that I don’t think will ever be filled. For the first time in too long I feel safe, protected and wanted.”

“I always want you to feel like that Aaron. We have too much to do together.”

Aaron smiled to himself and knew how much Spencer wanted him by his side. 

“Go to sleep, we have an early plane to catch, remember?”

Aaron rolled on his side and just looked at Spencer, the man who had changed not just his life, but his whole world. His heart swelled and when he kissed his love life was just a little bit brighter. Settling back down he closed his eyes and fell into uninterrupted sleep.

The trip to what was once Guatemala in South America proved very fruitful. Spencer had bought another coffee plant and worked on plans to renovate and reinvent it. The farms surrounding the plant would be repaired and state of the art technology would be brought in for the harvesting. Any workers hired were hired for decent pay and stock in the company. Everyone would have their say in how it was run. Ideas would go through management and Spencer would have the ultimate last say, but it was a step in the right direction. 

In the six months since the trial Hank hand also made progress and the reports that Spencer was getting were almost daily.  The animal trials were getting better and better, and though it had only been six months of testing, Hank wanted to put out a call for human volunteers. He had submitted all of his research and findings to a Government oversight committee and they were all impressed by the work he was doing. He had received their approval, and Spencer had looked over that report as well.

“Do you think you can do it Hank?”

“Spencer, everything points to the procedure being highly successful. I will not lie to you, there are risks, but I believe that the risk is worth it.”

Aaron had read over everything as well. He had a vested interest in this working. He hadn’t realized that he was playing with the inhibitor, his fingers touching it, until he heard the clearing of a throat.

“Sorry,” Aaron chuckled as he looked between Hank and Spencer. “Something I missed?”

“Hank wants to move onto human trials. He wants a small select group to start. We thought to put it out there for volunteers to take part.”

Aaron looked at Hank, stunned that he was far enough along that it came to the human trials phase. He didn’t even hesitate when the looked at the doctor.

“I volunteer.” 

“Aaron,” Spencer startled as he looked at his lover.

“Hank can you give us a few moments?” Aaron asked him.

“Of course. I will go find my sweet Emily and woo her into a picnic.” Hank stood and smiled,  Aaron chuckling as he preened his fur, making himself look good. He was waxing poetic about Emily’s hair as he strode quietly out of the office.

“Spencer, I’m not going to beg. But, don’t take this choice away from me. Let me make one choice about my life that is completely my own. Please.” Aaron didn’t know just how tense he was till Spencer took his hand, which was balled up into a tight fist. “I need to do this. I  _ have  _ to do this. You can’t understand…” He stopped himself just short of begging because he said that he wasn’t going to do that.

“There are still risks Aaron. I can’t lose you.”

“And I can’t go on as a slave Spencer. I can’t, not when the chance to be truly free is right in front of me. I love you. I love you so much Spencer, and as much as I want to stay safe for you, for us, I can’t do it. I need this. I need my son to see me as a free man. I need to know that I have a voice in this world and that I’m no longer invisible.”

“Aaron, you aren’t invisible. Not to me, not to a lot of people out there. Those that watched the trial, those that have supported the new laws being shaped. You helped start that. I love you too much to risk you.”

Aaron dropped to his knees and put his head on Spencer’s thigh. “But I didn’t do those things because I was free. Jason’s trial wouldn’t have even made a blip on the news if I was a free man. Spencer, I’ve never asked anything of you in the year that I’ve been here. I’ve never begged you for anything, but I am now. Please, Spencer, free me. Let me be yours as a free man.” 

Aaron’s breath shuddered as a hand was placed on his head. He knew Spencer’s emotions were warring with him, but he didn’t have it in him to think about that right now. There was something desperate and gnawing inside him. He had never wanted anything so badly as he wanted this. He had accepted that the inhibitor was a part of him when he was a teen, but now, if he could tear through his own skin and rip it out he would, consequences be damned.

There was a long pregnant silence between the two men and Aaron was losing hope. He knew Spencer loved him, and maybe that love was holding him back. Aaron had never entertained the idea that Spencer would use his slave status to keep him. He knew if Spencer didn’t say yes, it could break him. Spencer had the power to thoroughly and completely break him, that was how much love and trust he put in the man.

Fingers tightened in his hair, but Aaron didn’t move at all. His heart pounding faster the longer Spencer was silent.

“Okay,” Spencer whispered his acquiescence. 

Aaron lifted up, but stayed on his knees. “Okay? You’ll let me do this?”

“Yes, Aaron. I won’t stop you. As much as I want to, as much as I want to keep you with me and safe, I know that if I don’t let you go, you’ll end up hating me. I’ll have broken your trust and that is not the kind of relationship I want with you. You’re right, this is wholly and completely your choice. All your life your choices were taken from you. Who am I to deny you this?”

Aaron sniffed back the tears in his eyes, he wasn’t going to let them fall. He surged forward and captured Spencer’s mouth in a searing kiss that he poured all of what he was feeling into. When he pulled back he pulled Spencer’s head down till their foreheads were touching, too much emotion was churning up inside him. After several more minutes of silence he pulled away, stood tall and proud, then went to go find Hank to tell him the good news.

* * *

 

A month of preparations and more testing and Hank was ready. Aaron was putting himself in the Doctor’s very capable hands. Hank reassured Aaron that he believed everything was going to be alright. Aaron was nervous because he had to be awake so that they could monitor to make sure nothing went wrong as they pulled the leads to the inhibitor from the brain. It was delicate work, but Aaron trusted Hank.

As he was being prepared for the surgery Spencer was with him, holding his hand, worry pouring off him in waves.

“I trust Hank, Spence. He’s the best and I wouldn’t be jumping into this if he hadn’t already laid the groundwork before he even met you.”

“I just, I can’t lose you Aaron.”

“Have faith,” Aaron laced his fingers with Spencer’s, a smile graced his lips as his eyes started to droop. The anesthesia that Hank had started was beginning to work. The last thing he remembered was his fingers slipping out of Spencer’s grasp.

Up in the gallery of the surgical unit that Hank was using Spencer, Remy and Logan, and Ororo and Derek were watching with bated breath as the hours ticked by. They had the speaker on so they could hear everything.

The first thing that Hank did was to sever the radio connection between the Auction house and Aaron’s particular inhibitor. When the small indicator light switched from green to red, Hank gave a thumbs up to those viewing the surgery. He turned back to Aaron and asked him a simple series of questions.

“ _ I need you to tell me how you are Aaron.” _

_ “I’m feeling fine Hank.” _

_ “I’m going to snip the first lead, you tell me if you feel anything unusual, okay?” _

_ “Yes.”  _

It was a tense few moments as the audience leaned forward and watched Dr. McCoy doing something, then a whisper of sound that could be the snip of the surgical scissors came through. Hank asked more questions and Aaron responded favorably. This went on for almost two hours. A lead was cut, questions to make sure Aaron was doing okay then a careful extraction of each lead.

The audience didn’t dare breathe and knew the hardest part was yet to come. All four of the leads that were imbedded in the spine had been successfully removed. The shorter one that went from spine to the base of the brain was also successfully extracted. The mood in the gallery was hopeful.

Then the hard part. The two longer leads that went directly into Aaron’s brain. This was even more delicate than the previous ones and had the potential to cause the most damage.  Hank snipped the first one, and Aaron successfully answered all of his questions. Hank then began to slowly pull the lead out, keeping his hand steady, his breathing even so that no mistakes could be made on his part. This was delicate, patient work. His assistant was there to wipe the sweat from his brow and to make sure all of his fur stayed covered.

Everything seemed to be going fine, but as Hank pulled on the wire, the monitors went crazy. Aaron’s body jerked once convulsively and Hank stopped what he was doing. The monitors settled down again.

_ “Aaron?” _

The slurred words had Hank worried. This was the alternate scenario. He had hoped that he could successfully extract all of the leads without any problems. Hank had to resort to surgery on the brain to see what was going on. He had one of his assistants hold up a hand x-ray scanner over the area and a 3D hologram appeared right above. When they looked close, Hank could see a small hook. He surmised that this hook had dragged across, causing the almost seizure. He knew then what he had to do. He had brought down the shields, blocking the gallery. He needed to completely concentrate on Aaron and the complications that arose.

* * *

Spencer was pacing back and forth, his anxiety was through the roof. The hours ticked by and no word from Hank. He was getting worried about what was going on. When the door to the gallery opened and Hank was there still in scrubs Spencer’s heart was in his throat.

“He’s in the recovery room. I want him to come out of the anesthesia naturally. The inhibitor is completely out, but there were complications. What I didn’t see on the first scans were the small hooks at the end of the leads that went right into the brain. As I pulled the first one, it dragged along Aaron’s interior brain causing a tear and some internal bleeding. I had to open and take care of the bleed.” Hank wiped his face and looked at Spencer.

“I’m keeping him here because I want to monitor him for the next week. I want to be sure that no lasting damage occurred. My biggest concern right now is the possibility of seizures. And, I’m not sure, but there is the very real possibility of a deep emotional and psychological effect that might occur.”

“What, what do you mean?” Spencer was frowning at Hank, trying to understand.

“The inhibitors were originally created to regulate those with abnormal psychological problems. Serial killers, rapists, etc. They were not generally meant for people that had what could be considered normal brains. Though they were modified, at their core, they still monitor behavior. To that end, we don’t know what the psychological effects will be. He’s resting now, like I said, the anesthesia will wear off naturally. You’ll be able to see him in just a little while. ” Hank turned and started to leave the gallery then he turned back and whispered in Spencer’s ear, “I also had what we discussed done, since the surgery was successful.” Hank then pulled away and smiled before he left the others alone.

“Cher, Aaron is strong, an he loves you, dat’ ain’t no inhibitor talking. Don’ worry.”

“Thank you Remy.”  Spencer sat heavy in a chair his thoughts swirling. He was worried about the ramifications of taking out the inhibitor. He hoped that there wasn’t any lasting damage. 

“Little brother, have faith that Aaron will come out of this whole. His love for you is strong and he will fight for this life you have given him.” Ororo bent down and kissed Spencer on the cheek, cupping his face she smiled softly. 

“Thank you Ororo. I know what he means to you and Remy. There are a lot of people that care, and that helps.” 

A moment later one of Hank’s assistant’s came in and said that Spencer could see Aaron. He didn’t even hesitate as he stood and followed the woman down through the medical center. She stopped at a room where Aaron was laying on a bed that had monitors that checked his progress. Spencer tried to tamp down on his worry seeing Aaron on that hospital bed. 

Bandages and sutures had been done away with decades prior. Medical lasers, antiseptic creams and other state of the art technologies were used. They were healthier and there were lower risks for infection. When Spencer approached the bed he carefully tried to look at Aaron’s neck and back of the head. The incision site was red and raw, but nothing he hadn’t see before. He assumed Hank used liquid bandages, a product that had been improved on over the years. 

Spencer lowered himself in a chair next to Aaron’s bed, and took his hand he laced his fingers with his lover’s. Spencer wasn’t a praying man, in fact he had no belief in God at all. But, at that moment, looking at the man that come to mean everything to him, he prayed. He prayed that Aaron would recover and that whatever complications happened in surgery, there wouldn’t be lasting effects.

“Spencer.” The name whispered and Spencer’s hand was being squeezed. Bolting upright from the slumped position he had found himself in he smiled and cupped Aaron’s cheek.

“How are you?”

Aaron swallowed a few times, which prompted Spencer to grab the cup of water and helped him to drink some.

“I’ve been better,” Aaron chuckled. “Is...is it gone?”

Spencer rubbed a thumb across Aaron’s cheek and smiled. “Yes, Aaron. The inhibitor is gone.”

The tears that fell Spencer brushed away. He let Aaron quietly sob as the knowledge that he was free registered. Spencer wasn’t sure how Aaron was going to take the next thing he had to tell him. Taking a breath, Spencer held up Aaron’s left arm. The wide-eyed expression had Spencer’s heart flipping in his chest. He hoped he hadn’t made the wrong decision. He had made a choice for Aaron, but he hoped that it had been the right choice.

“Spencer,” Aaron choked on a sob. The owner’s codes had been removed. The only other evidence that Aaron had been a slave was the brand on his neck, but that could be hidden by his hair.

“I know I took your choice away, but, please don’t be mad.” Spencer bit his lip as he furrowed his brow, he watched the play of emotions on Aaron’s face.

“I...I’m not mad. I...it’s overwhelming. I’m free. I’m really and truly free.” Aaron’s head fell back on the bed and Spencer watched as all tension left his body and he fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Aaron woke again and smiled at seeing Spencer sprawled out in a chair across the room. He lifted his arm and ran his right hand fingers over his now bare left inner arm. He tried to keep the emotions in check, but it was hard. He was trying to process if he felt any different. So far he had to say to himself that he didn’t. He knew he was free, knew it intellectually, but was the rest of him that wasn’t getting it.

“It’s true, you’re free Aaron. You have choices now and nothing, or one can stop you from making those choices.” Aaron frowned because Spencer sounded sad, distant. 

“Spencer, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve just been sitting here thinking, about you and what life has put you through. About us.” Aaron was aware that Spencer wasn’t coming any closer.  “You have a chance at the life you want now, Aaron. I won’t ever stop you or stand in your way.” 

“Spence, why aren’t you coming over here?” Aaron couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice as he looked to where Spencer was sitting.

“You’ve been in and out for several hours and seeing you lying there, the codes gone from your arm and the collar no longer around you, I…” Spencer wiped his face and took a few deep breaths. “I’m no different than they are. I bought you, I bought another human being, several human beings. How, how do I reconcile that? I knew what I was doing, I did, but it didn’t really hit me till last night. You were right Aaron. I gave you as much freedom as I could, but the gilded cage was still that, a cage. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I added to what you’ve been through.” Spencer let his tears fall as he looked intensely at Aaron. “You have a choice now. You have your own money and the Vineyard is yours. I won’t stop you. If you want to leave…” Spencer choked on his words as he rubbed at his heart. “I’ll let you go.”

Aaron waited a few moments till he knew Spencer was more settled.

“Spencer, please come here.” Hesitantly Spencer stood and walked to Aaron’s bedside. A hand wrapped around Spencer’s then he was pulled down onto the bed, arms came around him. It took Spencer a moment to figure out what Aaron wanted. Spencer laid next to the man he loved and wrapped himself around him. “My choice is and always will be to stay with you. I love you, not because of some inhibitor, not because I’m grateful, which I am, but because you are nothing like them Spencer. You showed me kindness and friendship, not because you were trying to trick me or lull me into complacency. No, you are a good man Spencer. You showed me what it is to be better, to trust and, yes to love. I don’t want anything, or anyone else.”

Aaron held Spencer close and knew every word he said was true. He did have choices now, but his choice would always be Spencer, no matter what.

After several hours Aaron bullied Spencer into going home for some rest, food, and a shower. He was trying to relax on back on the bed to get some more sleep, the nurse already checked in on him and said everything looked good. Smiling he close his eyes and tried to sleep. As soon as he laid his bed back down the seizure hit. The monitors on the bed went off and the nurse, along with Hank ran into the room. 

Hank kept a gentle hand on his shoulder as he was turned on his side and was monitored. When it was over he was exhausted. He wanted to ask, but the words wouldn’t come and a moment later he was being given a sedative. Hank told him he was going to stay the night to monitor if it happens again. Aaron was barely paying attention, he just wanted to sleep. His eyes felt heavy as he fought sleep but eventually it pulled him under.

Aaron didn’t wake for several hours and when he did he saw Spencer and Dr. McCoy both there. It was explained to him that he had two more attacks during the night and Hank wanted to run some tests. Aaron was nervous, but he wanted to know if this was going to be permanent or not. Even if it was, he thought, the price for his freedom was more than worth it.

The tests only took about an hour and Hank had a 3D MRI of Aaron’s brain. With Spencer and Aaron in his office he was able to show them what was going on.

“We got the bleeding under control, but if you look here,” Hank magnified an area towards Aaron’s frontal lobe, “there is swelling. I believe this is do to the drag of the hook. We repaired the damage and you, my very lucky friend, are not experiencing any other issues. I am hoping that this will resolve itself naturally. I’m going to be giving you some anti-seizure medication and expect you to rest. I will only let you go home tomorrow, if you promise me that you will rest and no working.”

“Henry.” Aaron’s exasperated sigh did nothing to make Dr. McCoy back off.

“Aaron, give this a chance to heal itself. If you do anything strenuous until it goes down we could be looking at more complications. Besides, my friend, Remy and Ororo will never let me live it down if something were to happen to you. “

Aaron chuckled softly and shook his head. He agreed to take it easy because he had so much to live for now. The rest of the day was spent with Spencer curled up with Aaron on his hospital bed. He had a book in hand and read it outloud. Aaron relaxed back and let Spencer’s voice wash over him. He felt happy and content holding his love in his arms as a free man.

“I love you Spencer. I love you and nothing will ever make me leave you.”

Spencer sat up on one elbow, looking Aaron in the eye. Setting the book aside he reached up with his free hand and cupped Aaron’s cheek.

“I love you Aaron. You can’t know how truly happy you’ve made me.” Spencer leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on Aaron’s lips. “Aaron,” Spencer’s voice hitched as he felt so much emotion all at once.

“What is it Spencer?”

“Will you marry me?” The words were out of Spencer’s mouth before he knew what he was saying, but once said, he knew he meant them. 

Aaron’s breathing quickened as he reached up and cupped Spencer’s cheek. “Yes, oh a thousand times yes Spencer. I love you. I love you so damned much. I’d be proud to be your husband.”

Spencer straddled Aaron’s lap and the two men couldn’t help getting lost in their kisses. Aaron fisted his hand in Spencer’s hair keeping him right where he wanted him. They knew they couldn’t go any further, but neither of them was in any hurry for anything more. There would be plenty of time for that once Aaron was released and they could be in their own rooms where there was much more privacy. For now, though, kissing and touching would have to do.

“I promise Spencer I’ll never willingly leave your side. You, this right here,” Aaron laid their combined hands on Spencer’s heart, “Is my forever.”

Spencer laid his head on Aaron’s and closed his eyes, he took shaky breath then spoke just loud enough for only Aaron to hear.

“And you are my forever Aaron. I promise to always love you  and cherish you the rest of our days.”

“I like the sound of that.” Aaron pulled Spencer in for another kiss before tucked Spencer against his side where his lover took up where he left off. Yes, Aaron thought, everything had been worth it because it brought him here, to a man who love him enough to find a way to free him. And a man he loved enough to give him everything in return. He smiled as he stroked Spencer back and feeling nothing but love, happiness and joy. 


	17. Epilogue: 6 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spencer and Aaron's wedding day.

“By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of the River-City State, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. Aaron, Spencer may you both walk in light and in love for the rest of your days. You may now kiss the groom.” Scott smiled so wide that Jean was smirking at him. He had insisted on officiating and even took the classes to become a licensed officiate. Spencer and Aaron couldn’t think of anyone better. Aaron pulled Spencer close and cupped the back of his neck and kissed him, swiping his tongue out the two men pressed in close as they explored each other mouths for a moment before pulling back. Aaron laid his head on Spencer’s, breathing him in, letting the emotions of the day wash over him. When he pulled back a tear was running down Spencer’s cheek and Aaron smiled as he gently wiped it away.

Remy had stood for Aaron as his best man and Derek stood for Spencer. Neither of them had blood family, but the men and women currently seated all around the Rossi Vineyard had become their family. Jack was the ring bearer and little Henry wanted to carry the boutonnieres that both men were now wearing. Aaron did not think that he could get any happier than he was at that moment.

“I love you, Spencer Reid, husband.” The word caught in Aaron’s throat as he caressed his thumb over Spencer’s cheek. 

“I love you Aaron Hotchner, husband.” They hadn’t settled on if they were changing their names, they still had time if they wanted. It was old-fashioned and traditional which the both of them wanted. But, they would figure out the rest as they went on. They turned towards the audience who had been cheering and catcalling, making both of them blush. Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer, and Jack and Henry were in front of the both of them. Wrapped around each other they walked down the long purple runner that acted as the isle. When the got to the end they moved to the side of the house and in the middle of the winery tables had been set-up as well as a dance floor, a band, food, wine form the vineyards, and other drinks for everyone. They opted for buffet style and Spencer had the cooks at the Inn and the bakery that had gone in prepare all the food. The cake, however, was made by the loving hands of JJ, Jean, Ororo and Jubilee. The cake was a representation of their love story from their beginnings to the wedding. The details were not only stunning, but it clutched at Aaron’s heart that his friends and family would think to do such a thing for them.

As they made their way to the main table, they were congratulated, hugged, kissed and overall loved by everyone in attendance. The press had gotten hold of the news and the men had talked about what they would allow. For it was news. The first freed slave in the River-City State to be married. They knew a simple press conference wouldn’t due. Aaron had become a symbol. A symbol of hope and freedom for everyone. On agreement they let a small select group, chosen by lottery, into the wedding on the caveat that they would stay in a designated area. They could take pictures, and at a certain time after the ceremony Spencer and Aaron would be available for questions. So far everyone was behaving and it looked like everything was going to go off without a hitch.

“Happy?” Spencer asked as he laced his fingers with Aarons. Their platinum and amethyst rings sitting comfortably on their hands. Aaron pulled up their linked hands and kissed the back of Spencer’s.

“Very.” He didn’t have the words to convey what he was feeling, there were too many emotions running through him to be able to articulate it all.

They ate and drank, Aaron keeping to the flavored sparkling water. He was still on the anti-seizure medication, and it looked like he would be on it for a while. The swelling had gone down, but there had been slight damage done. The seizures being the only manifestation of the damage. Hank had blamed himself for months after the surgery, but Aaron took him aside and told him it wasn’t his fault. The blame lay at the feet of the people who modified the implants and started enslaving people. Over the months Hank had started to perfect the procedure, Remy being the second one to have the inhibitor taken out. Hank knew more and luckily no damage occurred. 

The food was plentiful, the music eclectic. Aaron ate and danced, had half a glass of champagne during Remy’s toast, which was, to say the least, unique. Derek’s wasn’t much better, but it put everyone in a joyful festive mood. The cake was cut, Aaron feeding Spencer the first slice, laughing as frosting and cake smeared all over him. Aaron didn’t fare much better when Spencer got him back. JJ was there to hand them towels to clean up and soon everyone was enjoying a slice of the wedding cake.

Pictures were taken, and the interviews were given. By the time that Aaron grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled him into the large house that had been renovated, and up to the master bedroom. Initially Spencer was going to tear the house down and build upscale bungalow’s that would be part of the Inn, but whenever he talked about his plans Aaron had gotten quiet and just told him that it was his choice. Spencer saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, so he had gotten a crew out and had the place renovated from top to bottom. It became a second home for them and they would often be found spending weeks at a time there. One day, after Spencer had revealed to Aaron that he had the house renovated, they had come up that weekend. Aaron walked around and tried to keep in the emotions he had churned up inside him. The house was the place that held so much happiness and love that he couldn’t find the words the thank Spencer for the gift. Instead he let his body do the talking and he showed his lover just how he felt.

Today, Aaron picked Spencer up, bridal style, and not letting his lips leave his husbands he carried him up to the master suite where he gently set Spencer down on the edge of the bed. Unbuttoning the jacket his husband was wearing, Aaron pulled it off and placed kisses to his jaw and neck while his fingers nimbly dealt with the buttons on his vest. Spencer softly moaned as Aaron worked down his neck, nipping as he slowly moved down to the now exposed neck. Vest and shirt were pulled off as Aaron sucked a mark in the crook of Spencer’s neck. 

Gently pushing Spencer down on the bed Aaron skillfully worked open his husband’s trousers and in one swift go pulled them off along with boxer briefs and shoes. All the while Aaron kissed and suckled at the exposed skin. When Spencer’s cock was freed Aaron moaned in pleasure at the sight. Sliding his hands over the soft milky white skin Aaron told Spencer with his hands and mouth all the things he had trouble saying with his words. Dropping to his knees he slid his hands down Spencer’s legs, pulling his socks off, placing kisses on his knees and thighs. 

“Aaron, please.”

“Please what my love?” Aaron asked as he used strong arms to pull Spencer closer to him. Burying his face against his husband’s groin Aaron breathed in that spicy, masculine scent that was uniquely Spencer. He licked a stripe up Spencer’s cock causing the man to cry out at the sudden spike of pleasure. Humming Aaron took the silky flesh of the head of the cock in front of him into his mouth and ran his tongue all around. Spencer dropped back on the bed, fisting his hands on the spread. 

Aaron pulled off to many protests of his husband, but Aaron only smiled as he stripped out of the tux he was wearing. They had been specially tailored for them, Spencer having found pictures of them in an old style guide. He loved the look and had them specially made for each of them. The English cut complimented both men’s builds and when Aaron saw his lover in the tux, he thought he was going to lose it right there and then. 

Naked, he took the two steps to the bed and kneed up and bent down to take Spencer’s mouth in a searing, passion filled kiss. He gently urged Spencer to move up the bed, then covered his body with his own. Blindly he reached out to the nightstand where a bottle of lube was there and grabbed it.

“I want you Spencer. I want you inside me, I want you to make love to me.”

Reaching up Spencer wrapped his hands around Aaron’s waist and moaned at the gentle slide of their cocks rubbing together.

“God yes.” Spencer was touching everywhere and Aaron was getting lost in the pleasure of those long fingers caressing him. It only took moments to prepare himself, then he was sliding down onto Spencer’s hard cock. Spencer thrust up as he held tight to Aaron’s waist. The cry that escaped Aaron’s lips was one of pleasure and love all rolled into one. Panting, he dropped down in order to take Spencer’s mouth once again. 

Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer’s shoulders, then placed his other hand on his husband’s heart. He looked down into Spencer’s face as he slowly moved up and down on Spencer’s cock. The love he saw in those eyes broke his heart at the same time that it built it back up. 

“I love you, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that. I love you.” Aaron thrust down causing another cry to escape Spencer’s lips. The last six months he felt changes in him deep inside. Changes he hadn’t known what to do with. He was free, truly free and now here he was making love with the man that helped him change. Not only was he free, but he had Spencer as his husband, bound together in faith, trust, and yes, love.

“God Aaron, I love you so much. Ever since that day you walked in and held me against the wall. I got so hard it just confused me. I would never have taken advantage, but god I wanted you to take me right then and there.” Spencer’s eyes closed and his mouth dropped open just enough that Aaron took advantage and licked at his husband’s lips, exploring the inside, getting lost in the sensations of the kisses and the feeling of being full.

“I didn’t want to love you, I fought it, I didn’t trust anyone or anything anymore. You, Spencer…” Aaron choked on the emotions that were surrounding them as that slow slide of Spencer moved in him, bringing him closer to release. “You are my light Spencer. You brought me out of darkness and gave me...everything.” Aaron didn’t stop the tear that escaped as he cried out his release, a moment later he felt the swell of Spencer inside him and he knew his husband was coming too. 

After, they stayed connected. Both were surrounded by their love that ran so deep that it almost hurt. 

“I maybe free, but Spencer Reid, I am still your slave. You’ve captured me, changed me, freed me but all that I want is to be yours always. I give all of me to you Spencer, my best friend, partner, husband. I am and always will be your slave.” Aaron kissed Spencer once more before he rolled them and banded his arms around Spencer holding him close. He knew they should clean-up, and they will, but for the moment he wanted to relish having his husband in his arms. They had the rest of their lives and Aaron knew he never wanted to be free of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sequels are planned for this story. It is complete. Thanks to everyone who read, commented and hit kudos. I appreciate it all.


End file.
